Holding Your Hand
by Writer of the Faeries
Summary: Max has been bullied about her wings for years. Finally she is at the top, the most popular girl in school. When Dylan finds her wings, she loses her place on top. The bullying continues until cutting and ending it all is the only choice. When Fang steps into the picture, can he and his gang help save Max from the torture? What about Jeb who gave her the wings? FAX! Read and review
1. Prologue

**Hey Fanfictioners! It's Writer of the Faeries! Back again to write a faxy story for you guys and totally waste your time with my long unnecessary author notes! So this is my new story! Hooray! Here are some things you need to know:**

**Fax! (of course)  
Ages: Max (15), Fang (16), Iggy (16), Gazzy (16), Angel (15), Ella (14), Nudge (15)  
Note: Iggy and Gazzy and twins, Angel and Nugde are mean, All our popular. And this is kind of how the flock kicked out Max and was kind of mean to her, so she is going to be friends with Fang's Gang instead.  
Max and Fang have wings, the others don't. But Fang's Gang are mutants to.  
And I changed the size of their wings just so it was easier for them. I felt like in the book, 14 foot wingspans was a little much.  
Also there is going to be some cutting and such in the later chapters.**

**Ok now don't forget to review so I'm motivated to update! ENJOY!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

My life up until 2 years ago was completely normal. I had a mother, Valencia Martinez, who worked as a vet at an animal shelter and a father, Jeb Batchelder, who was some sort of weird scientist. He didn't talk about his work which made home less stressful. I had a younger sister named Ella who loved fashion and a dog named Akila to tie the whole family together. Life was good. But like I said, everything changed 2 years ago, when I was just 13.

It started with one of those split second disasters that changes everything. But of course, at the time, it wasn't that bad. It was almost, _normal. _One minute I was standing at the sink, washing the dishes that Jeb and I had used for dinner. My mom and Ella were at a school confrence that night. The next, everything went black. There was no time in that blackness but when I opened my eyes again, I could tell it was only a few minutes later. I was in Jeb's arms and I had a pounding head ache. Jeb told me he had heard a thump and found me passed out on the floor. Jeb told me I had fainted. Jeb lies. Because later that night, I was turning on the shower, when I noticed a very small needle prick on my arm.

And of course, my moment of panic was short-lived. Nothing happened for days. Then weeks. Then months. I didn't worry about it. Maybe it hadn't been a needle prick. Ironic isn't it when as soon as you stop worrying, something happens. That is just life having fun and teasing you. I started feeling sharp pains in my back. My mom was concerned and was about to take me to the doctor, while Jeb insisted that it was just growing pains. Again, he lies. After about 3 days of the most bone-splintering, gut-wrenching, teeth grinding pain, I sprouted wings.

I will give you a moment to process this. Moment over. (i didn't get much time to process it either.)

Actually when I showed my parents the white wings with tan and brown speckled feathers and the dark ones on the tips of my wings, that scum bag Jeb actually admitted injecting me with bird DNA. My mom screamed in horror and sent me and Ella to pack. I could hear bits and snippets of their conversation_...you promised...not the kids...how could you...leaving_. I grabbed my 12 year old sister's hand and dragged her into the room we shared. We packed as much as we could carry and packed up our minivan in our driveway. Just two hours after I had sprouted wings, my mom and sister and I were in the car, driving as fast as the speed limit would allow to put as much distance between that psycho and us.

The sky was pitch black and the only light on the long road through the desert was the headlights of the cars zooming past. Ella was hugging her pillow pet and leaning against the window. I looked out side at the desert and wondered what it would be like to fly over it. To fly high enough that the cars turn into shiny little beetles, crawling across the sand. I remember looking to the rearview mirror to see my mom watching me. 'Your wings are very beautiful, Max.'

So here I am. 4 moves later in a small city in the very wet and green state of Washington. I think now that you have recovered from the shock of my wings, I will introduce myself properly. Max Martinez, 15. One of the most popular girls in the entire school. And dating the hottest guy in the school, Dylan Carter. And how in the world did an almost average, jeans-and-a-t-shirt kind of girl end up most popular? Well, folks, we can thank my sister Ella. Despite my burning hatred for sparkles and ruffles and...ick..._pink, _I guess I have just learned to put up with it. Once you get a taste of popularity, I guess you can never go back. Especially when its a huge improvement from your old schools. They just can't find out about my wings. I am always teased about them.

No, you idiots, I didn't just fly to school on the first day and shout, 'Hey peeps! Look! I have freakin' bird wings growing out of my back!' Nope. Bad. Very, very bad idea. My 8 foot wingspan folds up tightly enough against my back that you would never even know they were there. People just got curious of my constant need of a jacket or hoodie or sweater. That's when it became a problem.

Now that you know about my life, let's get on with the story. I will set the scene:

It was a perfectly sunny afternoon. Papers were spread out across my dark blue bed spread. Dylan's eyes were the clearest turquoise you had ever seen and he had the flashy, perfect smile of a male model. His hair the was perfect shade of gold in its windswept do. Everything about Dylan seemed to be perfect. The story starts with a kiss.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This was just the prologue. And Max won't meet Fang for a couple of chapters. Oh and I know some of you might be a little mad about the flock being the bad guys. But just deal with it. Lol. Well, please give me your opinion so I know if I should continue! Thanks guys!  
-Faerie :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**Hooray! Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own MR or anything I mention but the plot is mine**

**Ratchet: Hey babe. When do I get to be in the story? *winks at*  
**

**me: Don't call me babe. And later. *tries to not be creeped out***

**Ratchet: Okay, what ever babe. *tries to put arm around faerie***

**me: Stop that! Now go away. Before I go get Fang.**

**Goodness. Boys are annoying. Well enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

"How many questions are on that test tomorrow?"

"75. And it's not a test unless there are more than one hundred questions. This is just a quiz." I told Dylan sarcastically, quoting our science teacher. Dylan laughed and looked at me through his long eye lashes. I looked over my notes spread around my dark blue bed spread. Dylan leaned over our open textbooks and kissed me. I pushed the books aside and moved closer.

The thing was, I really liked Dylan. 'Wow really Max? I thought you hated him?' Don't be stupid. That's not what I meant. Ever since I grew wings, I always have to be careful. I can't be hugged tightly by anyone, I can never have someone touch my back and I can never kiss a boy to deeply. If they put their arms around me, they are going to feel my wings then I would have to move again. I mentally sighed in annoyance, knowing I had to pull away. Obviously Dylan wanted more. His hands moved up my back, pulling me closer. My eyes flew open. Then he stopped. I quickly put a smile on my face and sat back.

"Max...?" Shit. This wasn't good. Dylan stood up and slid my sweatshirt off my shoulders. The cold drafts in my attic room nipped at my skin. I knew what he saw. He saw my wings folded tightly against my back over my spaghetti strap tank top. It was dead silent. Usually people would have been taking pictures by now. Not just staring. I felt Dylan's finger tips brush the feathers lightly. I stared down at my comforter, unable to move under his harsh gaze.

"What the hell are these?"

"W-wings..." I choked out. I stretched them out a little. Praying that he would pull me into his arms and tell me they were beautiful.

"How?"

"Jeb." I remember lieing to Dylan. Saying my dad abandoned us instead of us running from him. Dylan started grabbing his homework and notes and stuffing them in his bag. "W-where are you going?" Come on, Max. You sound so weak.

"Home. We are through."

"Dylan please..." I reached for his hand, he yanked his hand away and took a few steps back.

"Don't touch me. I can't believe I actually dated...a freaking bird!" I looked at him. His perfect face was no longer perfect and glamorous. It was full of fear and shock. But mostly, disgust.

With one last word, he turned and hurried to the metal spiral staircase that leads from my purple attic room to the main floor. As it turns out, I was going to hear that word a lot.

_Freak._

The best thing to do was not say anything. A knot of guilt twisted in my stomach. I had made my mom leave her job and pack up our things and move us. I forced Ella out of her school and away from her friends too many times. Everytime I saw her face fall, her brown eyes gazing at the floor and her dark hair shielding the tears filling her eyes, I hated myself even more.

I pulled on my sweatshirt and zipped it up. I pushed up the leg of my skinny jeans and stared at the thing white scars I had carved into the side of my leg. The scars were 2 years old and no metal or blade had touched my skin since. But now, with my heart hurting this much, with the guilt of wrecking my families lives poisening my gut, I wanted to open new wounds.

_Come on Max. Be strong. You don't need to._

So I didn't move to find my pocket knife in the many drawers of my desk pushed in the corner of the attic. I didn't move to tell my mom about Dylan finding my wings. I just lied down and stared up at the slanted ceiling with glow in the dark stars. Sunlight was flooding in from the 2 big windows on either side of my room, making the stars green. I just lied there and breathed until the pain of my broken heart and the urge to cut was gone to.

I could help but laugh at myself at how stupid and weak I was. Getting this close to cutting over a stupid boy? I was so pathetic some times. I got up and walked down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Max. Dylan didn't want to stay for dinner?"

"No, he had to...go..."

"That's too bad. I'm making enchiladas." My mom turned from the stove and look at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and was pulled into a hug. "What happened?" I swallowed the urge to tell her about my wings.

"We broke up." I breathed a long sigh of relief that the lie came so easily. Well, it wasn't a lie I guess. "But I'm okay. I was going to break up with him anyways..." Dylan was a little too prefect now that I thought about it. Too fake. I realized I was still in a tight hug. "Um mom? You can let go. I'm kind of hungry."

"Of course you are." My mom laughed and continued with dinner. I was dreading tomorrow as if it were my last.

* * *

**I know, a little short. My next chapters will be longer.**

**Ratchet: Yah babe, that was a boring chapter.**

**me: Boring? Offended!**

**Ratchet: Well I wasn't in it.**

**me: Do I have to go get Star to punch your face in?**

**Ratchet: No...**

**me: Then sign off for me so I can go eat some ice cream.**

**Ratchet: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite and alert. Faerie updates really fast.**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Wings

I heard the metal stairs creak. I almost laughed out loud. Poor, poor Ella. I felt her breath on my face as she leaned close to me. I grabbed my pillow tightly.

"Max, wake up!" She yelled. I jumped up and whacked her with a pillow. She landed on the gray carpet of my room with an _oof! _I laughed and started down the stairs with Ella right on my heels. "Well played Max. Now, it's about 65 degrees out and sunny so I was thinking some cute ruffly top and a cute cardigan."

"That's lovely Ella." I grabbed a towel and closed the door before she could continue about the seasons colors. After my shower I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and hurried up to my room. Ella was standing there, already dressed for school and laying out my outfit choices. I pushed her out of the room so I could change and get ready. I put on gray skinny jeans and a plum-colored shirt with a braid along the neckline and a black sweater. I pushed up the sleeves and grabbed my back pack.

"Max! You need to complete the outfit!" Ella tossed a pair of wedges at my feet while she buried her head in the closet.

"Hell no! I'm Max, not Lissa." I shook my head at her protests and put on my vans. I was completely freaked out for school. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Angel. I put my phone away. Angel really got on my nerves. Like, REALLY got on my nerves. She and Lissa are best friends and when they both decide to bother me, it usually takes Gazzy and Iggy to hold me back. Iggy and Gazzy or James and Zephyr are twins who help make up our popular crowd. Also Ella and Nudge and Dylan. There are a few others but they are at the bottom of our little "popular pyramid". I was dragged out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"Move it! Get out of the car already!" Ella shouted. I unbuckled, not quite sure how I got into the car...

"I have to work a little late tonight. Do you mind ordering dinner?"

"Sure. Bye," I smiled and closed the car door. I hurried after Ella into our school. It wasn't long after I put my books away in my locker that I found Angel and Nudge. I followed them into the girl's bathroom where they stood in front of the mirror fixing their hair and makeup. I stood awkwardly next to them.

"Hey, I heard about you and Dylan." Angel said, hiding her smile.

"Zomg! Did he dump you?" Nudge asked, her dark eyes widening. I just nodded running my fingers through my straight honey colored hair.

"Oh that's too bad..." Angel smiled a little as she fluffed up her hair.

"Angel, I know you like Dylan but can you please not be a bitch about it?" Nudge sent a worried look at me. She knew how dangerous Angel could be. Angel glared at me in the mirror then stormed out of the bathroom. Her extra tall heels clicking on the tile. Nudge stopped for a moment and shrugged before following Angel. Well there you have it. She chose Angel over me. I hurried down the hall to my first class, World Studies with Mr. Barns. It was an easy task when the people in the hall practically dive out of the way for me to pass. I'm guessing that by lunch, I will have to push my way through the crowd.

**timeskiptimeskiptimeskip!**

"Nudge! Shut up!" Gazzy shouted. Nudge giggled and turned her attention to one of the football players at the table next to ours. Nudge just spent the last 10 minutes ranting about One Direction. The whole time, I was snickering at Iggy and Gazzy who started shooting themselves with finger guns. Then it turned into shooting each other.

"Max, heads up." Iggy said, gesturing behind me. I turned to see the other half of our group walking over. Angel, Lissa and Bridget were walking over with Dylan, Sam and Ari in tow. The minute they sat down, all the girls began gossiping while the boys were talking loudly. I felt extremely out-of-place. I pushed my food away then caught Dylan's eye. He was staring at me suspiciously.

"Is there a problem?!" I said through clenched teeth, getting the attention of the whole table.

"No," Dylan said, going back to his food. The table went back to its loud chatter. I glanced at Lissa, Bridget and Angel who were all typing furiously on their phones. The next thing I knew, all the phones in the cafeteria were buzzing and beeping. Great. Just great. Now everyone knows about the break up. Sad thing is, it could be worse.

**timeskiptimeskiptimeskip!**

Hey, remember how I said it could be worse? Well, it got worse.

Three days after the break up, I was walking into the school with Ella, listening to her talk about her dance teacher. We turned the corner and froze at the end of the main hall way. Papers were stuck to every lockers and bulletin board and door. Ella ripped one-off the wall and stared at it. It was me. But not just a picture of me. A picture of my wings. Wings. Cellphone. Dylan. Everyone. I closed my eyes and stuck the photo in the trash.

People all up and down the hall were ripping them off their lockers to see. Then it got quiet as they noticed me. I started down the hall, staring at the floor. I passed a few photos on the ground. There were multiple pictures, not just from that afternoon. I could feel the hundreds of eyes staring at my back. Part of me wanted to take off my jacket and unfurl the stupid things so they will get over it. I looked around and saw that Ella had disappeared. Abandoned by my sister. Wow. This is just great.

History was even better. It was the biggest class I had and all of us populars were in it. I walked in 2 minutes before the bell. Everything was silent as they stared at me. I felt like I was just repeating the same moments over and over. Every time someone found out about my wings, a photo was sent around, or my jacket was yanked off so everyone could see. Then everywhere I went it would be dead silent. I cursed Jeb for the millionth time and continued on through my classes. I got to lunch and sat down at the table.

"Can we see your wings, Max?" Angel asked, giving me a devilish smile. All the guys except Dylan stared at their food, not knowing what to do. I shook my head.

"Do you fly to the store for your mom?" Bridget asked.

"You gonna answer us Bird Girl?" Lissa said cackling. Nudge and Angel started flapping their arms. I caught Iggy and Gazzy laughing a little. I whacked Sam's arm as he snorted.

"Can you guys just shut up about it?"

"What are you going to do? Poop on our cars?" Dylan said loudly, getting a ton of kids to laugh.

"Real mature." I said standing up and grabbing my back pack. Leaving all the teenagers at my table flapping and squawking. Well, it's not my table anymore. I sat in the hall way, staring at the photos. I looked like a complete freak. The bell rang and the hall flooded with kids. I stood and hurried to Ella's locker. She was standing with her group of friends. "Ella," I called as I practically ran towards her. Her friends all turned and started for their classrooms. Ella's dark eyes avoided mine as she tried to make herself busy putting her books away. "Ella, listen to me. Don't say a word to mom about this. If you want to stay here with your friends, you need to keep quiet. okay?"

"Hey Ella! Come on!" We both turned to see Angel and Nudge gesturing for her to follow her.

"Promise me you won't say anything." Ella slammed her locker shut and shot me a hard glare.

"Of course I won't say anything. You have made us move around for years. I had to leave all my friends and even my first boyfriend. I don't care if the whole entire stupid world knows about those freakin' things. As long as I'm not known as the sister of the Bird Girl." Ella turned on her heel and stomped away.

Crushed. That is a perfect word for this situation. Crushed. On the bright side, Ella isn't going to be telling mom.

**this is the line of awesome sauce !**

_Wings. I stared at the picture. I had watched that girl be taunted today. She was actually sort of prettier with wings. I stuffed the photo in my messenger bag and stepped on the end of my long board. I followed my adopted brother, Ratchet, down the hall to the back door of the school. As soon as we were out side we hopped on our boards._

_"Dude. Do you think she will say yes?" I looked up._

_"What?" My brother rolled his eyes._

_"Never mind. You are completely out of it as usual." I just shrugged and thought back to the girl. She reminded me a little of Maya. But she was taller and more blonde. Much prettier. Then there is the whole fact that the girl has wings and Maya doesn't._

_"Fang!"_

_"What!" I looked up and nearly crashed into a lamp-post._

_"Smooth." Ratchet laughed. "Pay attention you idiot. Stop thinking perverted thoughts about Maya."_

_"I wasn't. Shut the hell up." My brother laughed. Really, I didn't find that funny._

* * *

**Heyyyy people! So I was eating lunch, you know, chillin', blasting music and enjoying the house all to myself for the afternoon when I decided to check my views. 87 in like 3 hours! THAT IS Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious! Oh and that is the actual spelling! lol! Well thank you guys soooo much! But review peoples! Lol! If I can get to 8 reviews I will update again. See? Low standards! 4 more reviews! That's easy peasy!**

**Ratchet: I still think my bro Fang has a thing for Maya.**

**me: Shut up, Ratchet. He likes Max.**

**Ratchet: How do you know?**

**me: Because. I just do. Now go away! You are just bothering everyone! And besides, it's someone else's turn to annoy everyone.**

**Ratchet: Fine. Love yah babe.**

**me: eeewwww *hurries to post this so she can run for it***

**lol bye guys!  
-Faerie :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Cuts

**YAY! You guys are the best! So the moment you have all been waiting for, Max meets Fang for the first time! Yay! Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! How about get to 12 reviews and I will update again. Sorry I'm kinda holding it hostage... I just really love hearing from you guys. And it's good self control so I don't sit down and write the whole thing in one sitting then go insane and get really bad tendonitis again... seriously people, don't type for too long. Lol okay well lets get to the story. Don't forget to review!**

**-Faerie :D**

**p.s. this chapter is sorta depressing and it was inspired by songs by Koda. Look up (on soundcloud or youtube) The Last Stand and Glass Veil. They are SOOOOO pretty and really bittersweet songs. So yah. Go give Koda some love for his very beautiful music!**

* * *

3 weeks is a long time to be teased. It's a long time to be alone to. Everyone who I thought was my friend left me. I guess I'm just too much of a freak for them. I traded in my designer jeans for my shredded ones and my stylish cardigans for my hoodies. I traded in my spot at the popular table for the nice corner by one of the back doors of the school. I felt like I had nothing.

So here I was, sitting on my bed, pocket knife in hand. I didn't want to open the scars on my leg. Those were for different pain. The pain of being different. This pain was loosing it all. I rolled up my sleeve. I thought of the look of disgust on Dylan's face. And the look of hatred on Ella's. But as soon as the cold metal blade touched my skin, I closed the blade and threw it to the far corner of my room. I hugged my knees to my chest, rolling down my sleeve.

I couldn't do it.

Instead, I lied on my stomach and rested my chin on my folded arms. I watched the tiny dust particles swirl and dance in the light streaming in through the round window.

"Max! Time to go!" I sighed and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed my bag and put up my hood. I stopped just at the top of the stairs. I glanced back to the dark shadowed corner of the sloped ceiling. I ran over and stuffed the knife in my pocket. I walked down stairs and followed my mom out the door. I smelled the faint scent of pancakes, wishing I had come down stairs for breakfast. I followed my mom and sister out the front door and out to the car.

"Shotgun!" Ella yelled, opening the passenger door. I made a finger gun and aimed it at her, making my mom give me a disapproving look. I smirked and climbed into the back seat. I leaned my head against the window, not really looking at anything. I mean, seriously. There wasn't much to see. When I actually get out to fly, that's when there is something to see. I guess that is a reason to stay alive. But then again, wings are the whole reason for all this mess.

**TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

Freak.

Bird Girl.

Mutant.

Psycho.

I have heard those before. But now apparently I'm the Emo chick to. I blasted my music and ignored it all. Only three more months till I can get the hell out of there and be homeschooled. I started down the stairs for the corner so I could eat my lunch in peace when I heard someone yell my name. Well, not my real name. I heard 'Hey freak!' shouted over the noise of the hall way. I ignored it again. Suddenly someone shoved me.

"Fly Bird Girl! Fly!" I lost my footing and tumbled down the stairs. It was only a short flight with 5 steps but God did hit hurt. My ears started ringing with laughter. I just sighed and picked myself up. I turned to see Lissa, Bridget, Angel, Nudge and even Ella standing on the landing laughing their butts off. I could have shrugged off my hoodie, open my wings and grabbed them by their hair. But I didn't. I felt as though any bit of bravery and strength was gone. Despite the protests of my bruised knees, I walked down the hall, ignoring all the laughter and names.

I headed right out the door and past the foot ball field. I kept my eyes set on the trees. The little strip of woods that blocked the school from the view of the cemetary **(my old school was by a cemetary and it was CREEPY!) **The shadows from the tree fell over me as I approached the chain link fence. I got a good grip on the top of the fence and jammed the toe of my shoe into one of the metal loops. I swung up and hopped down on the other side. I walked past the thick, gnarled roots of the oak trees and sat down against my favorite.

I sat quietly. Letting my emotions fight each other to see who gets to be the strongest. Despite how calm and quiet it was out here, the birds chirping quietly and the wind rustling the golden branches. I could help but think how bad Ella would feel if I were dead. How the whole school would feel bad.

My knees and my hip were still throbbing. I bit back tears as I realized I hadn't even thought to write a simple note to say goodbye.

I guess I don't have to die yet. I need to fly first. But not in the day time. At night. _Guess I'll just hang out here until later. _I sat quietly until my phone started buzzing. I glanced at it and saw Angel's name on the display. I turned on the screen and scrolled through the photos of my falling down the stairs and even a video. I was so sick of this.

**Fangs' POV**

The blonde girl landed hard on her shoulder. The hall erupted with laughter. Before I could push through the crowd to help her up, she stood and started walking for the door. I caught a glimpse of her face. I knew that look. It was the look I always had before I tried. The look of exhaustion. With what? Life. As soon as the door closed behind her, I started after her. No way was I going to let her die.

I don't even know the girl.

But she has wings.

I can't be alone.

I followed her past the foot ball field and through the little field behind the school. I watched as she climbed over the fence. I waited until she was farther in the trees to follow her again. No I'm not stalking her. I'm saving her life.

I stood behind one of the tall oak trees and watched her sit. I knew what she was thinking about. About how guilty people would be after you were gone. How guilty they would be that they couldn't help you. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I sat down on the other side of the tree and pull out my phone.

Pictures.

Videos.

Comments.

_Obviously the BirdGirl can't fly! Retarded bird! _The kids that sent this can go to freaking hell. I heard a small cry. I brushed my black hair out of my eyes and looked over at the girl. She was holding a knife in one hand and blood was dripping from her arm. Staining the leaves crimson.

**Max's POV**

Well that kind of hurt a ton more than last time. I watched as the blood fell from the cuts. Suddenly the little part of my subconscious that was telling me to cut fell silent. I panicked at the sight of my blood. I yanked my sleeve over the cuts. Before I noticed what was happening, a boy in all black was sitting in front of me. He had a tight grip on my elbow and was pushing up my sleeve.

"Stop it," I tried to yank my arm away.

"No. Do you want to bleed to death?" The boy looked up at me through the long black fringe of bangs in front of his face. Holy shiz his eyes were so dark. He let go of my arm and started digging around in his bag. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black jacket over a black hoodie. Hmm. Seems to like the color black. His ears were pierced and his skin was pale. The boy seemed familiar.

"Yo," the guy snapped his fingers infront of my face. "You okay?" He was cleaning my arm. I just barely nodded, still fascinated by the color of his eyes. They were a shade of brown so dark they were almost black. He moved his head slightly, his black hair falling again front of his face.

I must have lost a lot more blood than I thought.

"Why are you helping me?" He paused, then reached for his water bottle. He poured the water over my wrists. I yelped and tried to pull back. "You gonna answer my question?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because."

"That is a very good answer. You should get an award." The guy said nothing, just started tightly bandaging my arm. "Max." I held out my good hand. He stared at it like I was pointing a gun at him.

"Fang." He lightly shook it then started putting his first aid kit away. I caught a glimpse of his wrist before he pulled his sleeve back down to his knuckles. Scars. The whole section of his arm that I saw was covered in old, white scars. He grabbed my pocket knife from where it was sitting in the leaves and stuffed it in his pocket. That little part of my mind that had told me to do was gone. I didn't feel as bad about the incident at school.

"Do you have a way to get home?" I shook my head and took Fang's hand that he was offering me. He pulled me up to my feet and handed me my back pack.

"Well...thanks...I guess." I started walking through the trees, holding my bandaged arm close to my stomach.

"Hey, how do I know your not just going to go home and take all the pills in the house or something?" Fang started following me.

"Why do you even care?" He caught up with me.

"I just do."

"Another great answer. How _do _you do it?" I glanced at Fang in time to see a slight smirk tug at his lips. "Can't I just promise you I won't try anything and walk home by myself?"

"No."

"I think this counts as stalking." I told him, smiling slightly as he almost tripped on one of the long roots that snaked out of the ground to try and trip you.

"No it doesn't. I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid." We stopped at the corner waiting for the light to turn green. I turned towards him and look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"You seem to be the expert." I pointed at his arm, Fang turned and stared down at his arm, completely concealed by his long sleeves. I saw a scar on his neck as he turned his head. Dang. He must be really depressed. Fang just started walking in the direction of my house, forcing me to follow.

"Is anyone home?"

"Why? Considering kidnapping me?" Fang gave me an odd look.

"No." Well that's that I guess. My arm was still aching badly. I really just wanted to sleep. All the pain I had felt earlier, being taunted and laughed at, betrayed by my friends, none of it really mattered much. I looked down at my gray sweatshirt sleeve, stained with blood. If my mom found this... "cold water will get the blood out." I looked at Fang who was watching me as we walked.

"Again, I have to ask, why the hell do you care so much? Why are you wasting your time to help me?" Silence. He is so quiet it is sort of getting on my nerves. Not like I want him to leave. I actually kind of want him to stay...

"Which one is yours?" I came out of my thoughts and pointed to our small off-white house with dark trim. We walked up the path and I took off my back pack to find my key. Suddenly the door clicked open. I looked up to see Fang holding a key.

"Where did you get that?!" Fang pointed to the pot where we always keep a spare key.

"It was sticking out of the dirt." I just grabbed my bag and walked inside. My mom was working late, again. I glanced at the clock. There was still 2 hours before Ella the little, lying, betraying, absolutely sick excuse of a sister came home.

"Well I am home. I didn't throw myself into the road or anything. So, you can go now." No! No! No! Why did I say that!? I don't want to be alone! _Max, pull yourself together. You just met this dude like an hour ago. Chill._

"Not until I know you are going to be okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Please, just promise me you won't hurt yourself again. Promise and I will leave." Fang was watching me intensely, he had a tight grip on the strap of his messenger bag. How serious he was was kind of scaring me.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt myself." I took off my shoes and jacket. Fang turned and started out the door.

"Max?" Fang stopped. "I know it sucks to be alone. Come join my friends and I at lunch."

"Why would I do that?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Fang's dark eyes, er...the parts of his eyes that I could see through all his dark hair, searched mine.

"Because. A few friends are better than none."

* * *

**I hope I didn't make any of you guys cry. But there you guys go! Chapter 3! And hold your horses Fax Fans! It will be a few chapters before the Fax really starts. Don't forget to review! I won't update until there are 12 reviews! So get to it! Lol. **

**Star: Hey! I thought I was going to say something! *munches on popcorn***

**me: There. You said something. Now I have to post my chapter. *tries to steal some popcorn***

**Star: But Faerie! You told me I could talk to them annoy them! *eats more popcorn***

**me: Next chapter. Now let me post this!**

**Star: Fine... *stuffs a huge handful of popcorn in mouth.***

**Love You Guys! (in a non creepy way!)  
-Faerie :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Alone

**Star: *watches Faerie as she types***

**Faerie: *pauses to munch on a stick of Pocky***

**Star: *ZOOM!***

**Faerie: *looks at table where box of Pocky was* STAR! GIVE IT BACK!**

**Star: Nope! Not Until you update!**

**Faerie: Fine...jerk. Well, here you guys go! Chapter 4! Oh and seriously, I almost cried because I saw that I had 16 views when I asked for 12! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! So now that I know you guys are good at reviewing, I won't tell you how many you need. I will just update for you guys anyway! But in no way, shape or form does that mean stop reviewing! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**-Faerie :)**

**p.s. Pocky (for those who don't know) is...well it' kind of hard to explain. It's like a cookie biscuit pretzel thingy-ma-bobber and they are these weird sticks dipped in chocolate. And they are YUMMMMMYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Yesterday, after making Max pretty much swear on her life not to hurt herself, I made my way home. My mother Anne Walker, a complete workaholic, was in her office typing away while Ratchet was quietly played a video game in the den. The house was so quiet. Usually I don't mind the silence. I usually pray for the silence, just so I can sit and not have anything distracting me.

But this silence was unnatural.

Robert wasn't home.

Robert was my step dad. Ratchet was a foster kid who lived with him until my mom got married to Robert. Then she adopted him. But ever since Robert lost his job, everyday was my mom slaving away to maintain a household and pay the bills while he sat on the couch and downed a couple more beers than he should. He has never been violent but God, sometimes I just wanted to fall asleep without him yelling nonsense and watching TV with the volume all the way up.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went down stairs to find Robert passed out on the couch snoring like an animal. I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen. It was empty expect for Ratchet who was half asleep, with his head on the kitchen table. I shook his shoulder and grabbed the box of cereal from the cupboard.

"Where were you yesterday? Mom was nearly having a heart attack when the school called to say you were gone," Ratchet said with a yawn, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. I remember after Robert and my mom got married 6 years ago, they tried to keep the house orderly and neat. They tried to feed us healthy food and make sure we were getting straight A's. Ratchet and I decided to rebel. We dyed our hair and pierced our ears and lips. Let's just say, our parents were not very happy. (Understatement) But the look just kind of became our signature thing. The black clothes and emo hair. Until it became real.

"I was just helping a friend." Ratchet wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as he stood up, the chains on his jeans loudly clacking against the leg of the chair.

"How were you helping?"

"I walked her home." I kept my face emotionless, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Trying to make Maya jealous, are yah? Did you use protection?" Ratchet laughed, even after I threw an apple at him, aiming for his head. The apple hit him square in the forehead. He still continued to laugh, rubbing his head.

"Oh shut up. And enough about Maya. We are just friends."

"What ever you say, bro." As much as I was totally hating him right now, I couldn't tell him about Max's cutting. That kind of thing you just don't talk about. I dumped the rest of my breakfast down the drain and hurried up the stairs to brush my teeth. Right before running out the door, I grabbed the cases of beer from the garage and hid them out in the shed. Robert needs to sober up enough to start helping my mom. I was sick of losing sleep about it.

**Max's POV**

The minute I woke up, after realizing just how late I was going to be if I didn't get my lazy ass up, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The memories of yesterday, the humiliation, the forest, the blood, Fang, all came flooding back. I sighed and stared up at the slanted ceiling.

After getting dressed, I rolled up my sleeve and tried to peek under the bandages but they were stuck with blood. I just rolled my sleeve back down and popped my hood up over my hair._ I would just have Fang help me or something._ I skipped breakfast and went straight out the front door behind my mom and sister. I sat in the back seat again while Ella handed me her phone.

"Hey, Max. Look at this funny video I found on the internet." I snatched the iPhone from her hand, jamming one of her ear buds in my ear and watched in horror as the video of me tumbling down the stairs and a few more clips of what kids thought and some photos filled the screen. Angel came on the screen, trying to look sad.

_"Is this really safe to have a mutant, bird freak at our school? I'm scared to go to school! Please if you want to help terminate the freak, call this number to send in a donation. Nobody should have to fear going to school because of a freak." _

Stupid, stupid, stupid. That really is the only word to describe it. Ella smiled in satisfaction. My mom was watching us in the rear view mirror. I smiled and handed the phone back.

"That's really funny Ella. Thank you for showing me that!" I put just enough sarcasm in it for her to know that I was going to kill her and my mom not to suspect a thing. Ella smiled a devilish grin and turned back around in her seat.

Hell was a good word to describe school. Everywhere I went, people were talking and whispering and giggling. Remember that path that parted in the crowd in the hallways? Now I was being slammed against a locker by the other people who had to move for the populars. Again, I was at the bottom of the heap. During each class, I focused as much as possible and took notes. Even if we do have to move, at least I will have some wicked amazing grades. When the bell finally rang, my hand was sore from writing so much. I packed my back pack slowly, being shoved or bumped multiple times. As soon as the room was empty, I put on my bag and made my way to the cafeteria. I scanned the crowd of people until I spotted two figures in black. One of them had to be Fang. I made my way through the tables, avoiding the backpacks, feet and chairs that were moved in my path.

"Hey," Fang gave a little wave and the corner of his lip twitched when I reached the table in the corner. "Oh, uh, this is my brother Ratchet," He gestured to a boy who had the same black hair but his was spiked up in a mohawk. "Star and Kate," He pointed to a blonde girl who was shoveling her mystery meatloaf down her throat and a pretty, Asian girl who was reading. Some body cleared their throat loudly. We all turned to the small scrawny boy with big, thick glasses. "Oh and Holden. You guys? This is Max." They smiled and went back to what ever they were doing before. I sat down in the chair next to Fang.

"Hey, babe, you gonna eat somethin'?" Ratchet asked, looking at me over his aviator sunglasses. I shrugged, then narrowed my eyes.

"Don't call me babe. And I'm not hungry." As if on cue, my stomach started to ache. I had skipped the last 4 meals. Well I picked at my food but couldn't bare to eat much of it. Fang slid his tray towards me. I pushed it away, making him shove it back with a slight smirk.

"Eat something."

"I'll take it if you don't want it," Star piped up, spewing some crumbs from her roll which she actually swept into her hand and dusted over her heap of salad.

"You will eat anything." Kate said, not looking up from her book. Ratchet laughed which made Star look up, the most deadly glare I had ever seen in her light eyes. It felt kind of nice to be in a group situation again. I picked up the untouched spoon from Fang's tray and got a spoon full of soup. So Fang and I shared his lunch (just as friends you weirdos) and listened to Star and Ratchet argue and bicker. Multiple times, Kate had to grab Star's shoulders and slam her back into her seat with unnatural force to keep her from leaping over the table to strangle Ratchet. Holden sat there quietly, flinching when Star tried to jump up. I smiled a few times. Not like my fake smile I have to wear at home. But a real smile. A smile of amusement.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had detention but I got out early. Who knew coach Brian was so weak when it came to Bambi eyes?" A tall girl with dark blonde hair with hot pink streaks sat down. She was wearing a black lace top over a tank top and trashed jeans with her black converse.

"Max, Maya." Kate said, when Fang was silent. Maya smiled and shook my hand. Ratchet peaked down over his glasses.

"Woah, you guys are like, sisters or somethin'." Maya and I both turned and narrowed our eyes, trying to see what he saw. I mean sure, we both have blonde hair and brown eyes and a straight nose but the similarities pretty much stop there. "You're both equally hot." I snapped my head towards Ratchet and glared. He winked over his glasses before pushing them back up in place. He leaned back and made kissy-lips at us. Kate smack his arm getting Holden to laugh. Everything about them was just...so...normal. Like everyday they could just sit and be friends. Not caring about who was dating who or who gave a crap about what they wore. It was...nice.

"So where did Fang find you?" Maya asked, digging into a sandwich.

"Should that be taken offensively?"

"No! Fang just kind of found all of us loners and took us in. Where did you come from?" Everyone at the table stared at Maya.

"Guess someone is way out of the loop..." Star said quietly.

"Seriously? She is the bird girl." Holden said, his eyes going wide. Maya nodded.

"So you can fly and stuff?" I nodded, feeling Fang's gaze on me. The warning bell rang, making all of us jump to our feet. The others all hurried off to throw away their trash and head to class. I stayed behind with Fang who was quietly zipping up his backpack.

"Um...thanks for letting me sit with you and your friends."

"Any time." He put the strap on his shoulder and started for the trash bins with his near empty tray. In silence we walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. I heard the high-pitched laughing of Bridget, followed by the clicking of Lissa's heels and Angel's voice. I glanced in the direction of the noise, trying to keep a straight face and not show that I was worried. "Want me to walk you to class?" I turned back to Fang, his dark, concerned eyes watched me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why not."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good...I just got back from dance class and I'm SOOOOO tired! But yah. There you go. Chapter 4! Keep up the reviews and I will update tomorrow if I can. I know you all wanted Fax but there might be another chapter before it starts! I need to go eat a cookie and get some sleep then I will see you all tomorrow with another update! Luv yah guys! Oh and I'm not longer holding my story hostage because you guys are just amazing at reviewing! (Don't make me take that back!)**

**Star: Yah *eats huge spoonful of mac and cheese* She will get you if you don't review! *slurps the cheese sauce and goes for thirds* I wish this had bacon...**

**Kate: THE POOR PIGGY! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! FAERIE TELL HER TO STOP!**

**me: but I like bacon...**

**Kate: *cries* that poor poor pig.**

**me: Okay seeing this is going nowhere, you guys can go. I will just talk to someone else next time.**

**Kate and Star: *shrugs and walks away***

**Well that's all for now! Bye!  
-Faerie :D**


	6. Chapter 5: More Wings

**Me: Hey Fang, do you have any requests for the chapter?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Um...Fang?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh well. So hi guys! I'm back! And seriously, I need to thank you guys for the millionth time. You have no idea how happy I was yesterday when I check the views! YOU MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY! I started giggling like an idiot until my parents asked what was going on. So THANKS! Keep up the reviews! Enjoy!**

**-Faerie :)**

**Me: Anything to add before I start writing?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ?_?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Well there you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

After my third time being "bumped" into a locker, Fang started walking between me and the wall. He walked closer to me, our shoulders close as we headed to my class. Our walk was silent but I felt safer knowing he was there to catch me if I fell or give a Glare of Death to the students that pushed me. I don't know what it is about Fang, but he is just so easy to be around. Even if he is really quiet. He is just so calm and doesn't have to talk to you to show that he is paying attention. But best of all, he doesn't stare at my back where he knows there are wings.

"Meet me in the library during study hall. I have to tell you something." I barely had time to nod before Fang turned and walked away, his feet moving soundlessly as he headed to his next class. I walked into my english class and pulled out our class novel. I rested my chin on my hand and gazed out the window as different students read. I didn't have to read with them. I just sat and listened, watching as the birds flew from tree to tree. The long, fiery branches of the autumn trees provided a nice perch in the fall sunlight for the birds. I imagined opening the window and spreading my wings, letting the feathers be filled with the crisp air. I imagined being lifted up off of the ground to fly with the birds.

"Ms. Martinez?" I was snapped out of my daydream by the giggles and snickers from the kids in my class. I turned towards my english teacher, Ms. Monica. "Max are you with us? Or are you up in the clouds again?"

"Trying to communicate with your bird friends are yah?" I heard, whispered behind me. The class laughed.

"No, I'm listening."

"Good. Try to pay attention." I nodded and stared at the swirls in the wood of my desktop. This is how the rest of my classes went. I would be distracted and would look out the window until the teacher pulled me out of the clouds. So much for being a star student...

**LOOOK! I'MMM CONTROOLLLING TIIMMMME!**

I nodded a 'thanks' to my teacher and hurried for the door, practically running to the library. The bell rang and the library got quiet. I looked around the shelves until I found Fang sitting on the floor, leaning against and shelf. He was boxed in by another shelf, creating a little shadowed nook. I walked over and sat down on the opposite shelf, facing him. I adjusted my wings to be more comfortable. Well as comfortable as a girl can be when she has wings attached between her shoulder blades.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I whispered to Fang who looked up from his book, brushing his shaggy bangs from his face.

"Yah. But it's more like show you." He sat up and took off his sweatshirt. Suddenly two big black wings appeared behind me. He turned slightly so I could see. The wings were coming through slits in his black, long sleeve shirt. The light was making the wings turn a shiny purple in some places. He pulled them back in and pulled his sweatshirt back over his head, pulling on his hood.

"How in the world?!" I was totally freaking out, I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Heard of a place called Itex? My uncle worked for one of their many projects, the School."

"Wasn't that place on the news?" I asked as Fang adjusted his wings behind him and leaned back against the shelf. He nodded.

"When the School closed. But the fate of us tested on is a fate of being teased for being different and living with our changes." I nodded, still thinking about Fang's raven like wings. Fang went back to reading while I went back to thinking. Fang looked up at me with slight concern, his eyes asking if I was okay.

"I'm just...not the only one." Fang shook his head. The bell rang, telling us we could go home. Fang stood up, reaching for his bag. I stood up to. "Hey Fang? Do you want to come to my place? I mean until it's dark enough to fly?" Fang smiled his lopsided, smirk like grin and nodded.

**Just a line. Mindin' it's own business...**

Our walk back to my house was uneventful.

Until it started dumping rain on us.

As the water pelted down on us, I had laughed, getting Fang to smile to as we ran across the slick, puddle covered sidewalk. The rain hit the ground with light slapping sound. The sky turned a dark, steely gray.

"Have you ever flown in the rain?" Fang asked as we stood in the downstairs bathroom, drying off with towels. I shook my head and wrung out my hair in the sink for the millionth time. " I wouldn't advice it." I smirked and unzipped my soaked jacket. I tossed both in the laundry hamper by the laundry room. Fang threw his towel in there to and stood in front of the mirror for a second to run his fingers through his black hair and flip it to the side. I snorted and walked into the kitchen, only being able to hear Fang behind me because of the squeaky floor boards.

The house was empty and quiet. Ella was at Angel's house and mom was working late. AGAIN. I mean seriously, how many hurt or sick animals can there be? That's animal abuse! That that I don't love having the house all to myself. Well love having the house all to Fang and I. (Stop being perverted! I know what you are thinking. It's not like that.) Fang pulled out his phone and read something then sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Fang shook his head.

"My step-dad is pissed that I hid his beer." Somebody is talkative about their life today... I just nodded and got a bag of chips and the tub of salsa. I sat down and watched Fang who finished his message then sat down. "Sorry..." he mumbled, taking a few chips.

"It's fine. So...how long have you had your wings?"

"Since I was 8." Fang popped another chip covered in salsa into his mouth, brushing his fingers on his black jeans, as if having wings for that long was normal. Well I guess it was normal for him, but that was still a long time to have to hide wings. We talked a bit and ate our snack. Sometimes just sitting and the quiet. We moved into the living room to watch TV while we waited for the sky to darken. I ordered pizza and it was still quiet. Eventually I got sick of the silence and started laughing uncontrollably. It was the first time I had really laughed in way too long. Fang smiled a little and glanced out the window. "Should we go?" I looked out at how dark the sky was.

"Yeah. Just a sec." I hurried up the little metal staircase and grabbed the back hoody with long slits cut in the back. I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and slipped on my shoes. When I ran back down, Fang was standing by the back door, he didn't seem to notice I had come down. He pushed up his sleeve to scratch his arm. The skin was covered in white scars, big and small. He fixed his sleeve and saw me standing there. I just smiled casually and followed him out into the back yard. The rain had stopped about an hour ago, leaving the air clear and fresh smelling. We walked across the wet grass and slowly opened our wings. I stretched my 8 foot wings, my shoulders sighing with relief from being able to relax. Fang's midnight wings easily were about 12 feet across.

"Ready?" He asked, pulling his sleeves down to his knuckles. I nodded, turning to look up at the dark clear sky. At the same time, we jumped, pushing our wings down with strong strokes to lift our feet high off the ground, leaving everything behind.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally finished! That one took me all day so I hope you guys liked it. I wrote half of the draft in 1st period and then typed in study hall and finished it now. But the Fax is coming soon! So stay tuned my lovelys!**

**Fang: Faerie, why do I talk so much?**

**me: *stares at Mr. Emo* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fang: What? I don't talk that much in real life.**

**me: You are talking now.**

**Fang: ...**

**me: Lol! Well Fang is weird. But at least he doesn't try and flirt with me like that idiot Ratchet.**

**Ratchet: HEARD THAT!**

**Me: Curse his awesome hearing! Lol. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon. Possibly tonight...I dunno. After my math homework...lol. Well don't stop reviewing or I will stop updating! So...see yah!**

**-Faerie :D**


	7. Chapter 6: You can't let them get to you

**Hello! So I need to make a few things clear before I go any further with this story: 1. Fang's Uncle made him have wings and worked with Jeb (we might run into him at some point) 2. Maya is the only one in the gang who can't use her "super power". I couldn't let her get in the way of the Fax. 3. The Fax will be starting soon! Ok well that's all. Please please please don't forget to review! I try really hard to get out daily updates. So thank you and ENJOY!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

We shot upward, our wings moving in powerful strokes. The darkened down grew smaller and smaller as we rose up into the night sky. We flew just high enough to be safe from view but the lights of the city still gave off a bright glow.

"Wanna know what sucks?"

"Everything?" Fang said. I smirked.

"Besides that." This won me a light chuckle and an answer. "Down there, we are freaks. The kids whose DNA has been messed with. We are weird. And up here, it's the same. We don't quite belong here. And I'm sure we look like pretty ugly birds." Fang laughed so quietly, it was barely audible over the sound of the wind. I flew a little closer, moving my wings in time so we didn't hit each other. It felt so different to be flying with someone. To not be feeling like I was the only one.

"Luckily we don't have to be freaks by ourselves." I looked to Fang who still was staring down at the world far below.

"What do you mean?"

"Ratchet and the others? Mutants to. Ratchet has super senses, Kate can lift a car with one hand, Star is practically invisible when she runs and if you cut off Holden's hand, it would grow back."

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised about other freaks, or that you talked that much." Fang smirked before going back into his silent little world.

"But what about Maya?"

"She has wings like us...but we think she didn't get enough of the DNA because she can't fly."

"Oh." We flew for a bit more, occasionally racing each other across town. I had almost forgotten how much fun it was to feel the wind in your hair and to feel so strong and powerful, like you are on top of the world. Which technically we are. I couldn't believe I had actually thought about suicide.

"We should fly together more often. It's nice to not be alone," Fang said softly as we landed in my yard, his hair was windswept and his face a little pink from the wind.

"Yeah, we should."

**Fang's POV**

By the time I got home, it was late. I snuck inside quietly to find Robert yelling at the TV which the volume was up all the way. I crept up the first to stairs when Robert yelled.

"YOU! NICK! GET IN HERE!" I sighed and walked into the den, stepping over the garbage and beer bottles. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was at a friend's house. I told Ratchet to...and he didn't even tell you. Great..."

"I didn't say you could go over there. Your mom was at a meeting so I had to make dinner."

"How sad. The lazy fat guy had to get up and make dinner." I turned to go to my room when Robert grabbed my arm in an iron grip, making my wrist hurt.

"What did you call me?!" I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought you said. Now go do your homework or something." He finished his yelling, slurring his words just a bit as I ran from the room. I barged into Ratchet's room to find him lying on his bed sound asleep. I shook him awake.

"Whaaa?"

"Why didn't you tell Robert were I was going?"

"Dunno. G'night." He fell back onto his pillow and was asleep again. I walked into my room, shutting the door and hoping that it wouldn't be too long before I could finally sleep.

**TIME SKIPPING LIKE A BOSS! lol**

The whole morning, besides counting down the seconds until I could see Max, I was worrying about my mom.

*Flash back*

_1 o'clock and the TV was still blaring down stairs. I heard the front door open and my mom's footsteps as she came up the stairs. I jumped out of bed and hurried to her room. I knocked and heard her small voice tell me to come in. My mother was standing in front of the mirror, taking off her pearl earrings. There were dark smudges under her eyes and her pale hair was falling limply out of its clip._

_"Hi Nick. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I shrugged, leaning against the wall._

_"Um...can we talk?" She sighed and nodded, yawning into her hand. "It's about Robert." Her face turned into the I'm-About-To-Lecture-You-Or-Prove-You-Wrong look. "Before you say anything, just let me talk. I really think you need to talk to him about his drinking."_

_"Nick, honey..."_

_"Seriously."_

_"I love Robert, a lot. And I love you and Ratchet to. But I don't think I can change anything." She went on and on, but she looked so tired she didn't seem to be staying on topic. I told her to go to bed and walked back to my room, putting another pillow over my head to try to block out the noise._

_*_End of Flash back*

If there weren't so many scars on my arms, I would have shown her the bruises from Robert's grip on my arm. Not that it could change much. I thought back to Max, instantly making myself feel better. There was something about her that made her just so easy to be around. She didn't mind that I didn't talk much and she happily filled in the silence. Not to mention just how perfect and chocolatey her eyes were. And how freaking gorgeous she was when we were flying.

Don't tell her I said that.

Finally I was let out to go to lunch. When I got there, Max was already enjoying the argument between Star and Ratchet. I bought food and sat down with them at our round table in the corner. Part of me sighed with relief seeing Max eating chips. Least she wasn't still starving herself or what ever. I pushed my tray towards Max, but she pushed it back and shook her head with a smile. I half smiled back.

"Woah! Was that a smile?! Max! Did you just get Fang to smile?!" Holden yelled.

"Shut it, Starfish! Your yellin' in my ear!" Ratchet yelled back. We laughed a little, but I put up my emotionless face. It was easier than dealing with emotions.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Holden said quietly, watching me through his giant glasses before turning back to his game on his phone. I felt more eyes on me and turned to see Maya staring at me.

"Fangy! Why are you cheating on Maya?" Star said, laughing. Ratchet, Kate and Holden laughed while Max and Maya just stared at her. Maya turned a rosy hue and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not dating Maya."

"And Fang and I aren't dating either." I know it shouldn't have meant anything...and I don't know where it came from...but...I think I really like Max.

**Max's POV**

The second I said it, Maya seemed to noticeably perk up. While Fang's shoulders...dropped a little? What was that about. Everyone went back to their normal thing. Eating, games, arguing, holding each other back before they tore each other's throat out. The norm. I looked at Fang out of the corner of my eye. Most of his face was covered by his long black bangs and his hood. His foot was tapping while he listened to his music and picked at his food. It was actually, sorta cute.

I turned back to my bag of Cheetos and my phone where I was reading a story online. It felt so weird having our table be so calm and quiet, while around us, food was flying, girls were laughing and gossiping, boys were pushing and shoving, everyone was all talking and eating at once. But here in our little safe haven, everything seemed to be in a quiet little bubble. The bell rang and we all stood up to throw away our trash.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Fang asked as we headed for the big, metal double doors.

"Sure." So we walked out into the busy hall way, Fang blocking me from being slammed into lockers. As the crowd thinned, so did the noise. Lissa's loud, obnoxious laugh was heard from down the hall. I looked to see Dylan, Ari, Sam and Lissa, who was practically on top of them, coming down the hall way.

"Oh no! It's Emo one and Emo two! Run!" Sam yelled, making Lissa pretend to scream and hide in his arms.

"What did you see in her, Dylan? I mean she is a bird! And she has very bad taste..." Ari said, staring at Fang with a sneer. Dylan shrugged, he looked as if we were trying to process that Fang and I were walking to class together.

"We'd better go before we catch their depression!" Lissa shrieked, holding a hand over her mouth and nose.

"And they might have knifes on them! Run!" Sam said, grabbing Lissa around the waist and pulling her down the hall. Ari snickered and followed. Dylan stood there for a second.

"Go on Dylan. Run. We "might have knifes". Or you could "catch our depression"." Dylan frowned and followed, his face showing that he was having a hard time processing everything. Well what do you expect from a hollow headed jerk? I could feel the sting of their words even after I reached the door to my classroom.

"Don't let them get to you."

"Too late for that..." I started to turn but Fang stopped me.

"Are you busy tonight? I mean so we can fly again?"

"My mom is finally home for dinner tonight. I don't think I can get out of that. Later?"

"How about around 10?"

"Sounds good. And thanks for walking me to class." I smiled at Fang who half smiled back before walking off to class. I smiled to myself and walked into class.

* * *

**OK! So as you can see, our two lovely main characters are falling in love! YAY! But here is my cry for help: I have no idea what they should do for their first date! If you have any ideas of a cute date for them, review or PM and I will make sure to give you credit! The date would be not the next chapter but the one after that. (unless something comes up) So if you have any ideas just review or pm! Thanks!**

**Keep up the reviews and I will update soon!**

**Love yah!**

**-Faerie :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Lies

**Me: Hey Fang, look at my reviews! Do people leave you that amazing of reviews on your blog?**

**Fang: *looks at screen over Faeries shoulder.* No.**

**Me: HAH! MY READERS ARE BETTER THAN YOURS!**

**Fang: That's just wonderful, Faerie. *walks away***

**Me: NO! Come back! I love you!**

**Fang: *walks away faster***

**me: Oh well. It was worth a shot. Lol. Well thank you guys! Here is chapter 7! ENJOY! And keep up the reviews so I can rub them in Fang's beautiful face. Lol.**

**-Faerie ;D**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max! How was school?" My mom pulled me into a hug as I walked into the laundry room to say hello.

"It was...fine."

"Just fine?" She folded one of Ella's hot pink tops as I sat on the washer. I nodded.

"I did make some new friends."

"What's wrong with your old friends? Not that they weren't nice. But that Lissa girl needs to wear more clothes!" I smirked.

"Tell me about it, or not. I guess I just outgrew them I gues..." my mom nodded and pulled one of my dark hoodies out of the dryer. She started folding it and stopped.

"What's that on the sleeve?" My heart pounded. The stain hadn't come out.

"Oh just some...uh...juice. I spilled some juice a few days ago and I guess it stained..." She bought the lie and folded the sweatshirt. She closed the door of the dryer and handed me a stack of clothes. I walked up the stairs quickly. I pushed up my sleeves to my elbow, careful to make them low enough that you couldn't see the cuts. I hurried back down to find my mom cooking dinner.

"So tell me about your new friends. They'd better not have any weird piercings or tattoos." I thought back to Fang and Ratchet's snake bites and pierced ears. Then I thought about Maya's pink streaks and nose piercing...Those don't count as weird do they?

"Nothing too weird." Silence.

"You going to tell me about them?"

"Oh, yah. There is Kate and Star and they are best friends. Then there is Holden who is kind of a nerd. Then Maya who has pink streaks and Ratchet who is funny. And Fang."

"What's Fang like?"

"Nice. Quiet. Emo." My mom stopped stirring.

"He doesn't hurt himself does he? And these other kids? They aren't bad influences are they?" I shook my head. Nope no bad influences...just a merry band of mutants and a cutter. But we both cut so you can't blame him. Not like it's his fault the girls at school act like bitches and bully me about having wings. We can blame that on Jeb. That's what he is there for, right? He injected me with bird DNA, he gets the blame for the bullying.

"Max? You there?" I came out of my head to find Ella smirking and snapping her fingers in my face. "Mom has been calling your name."

"Oh, Sorry."

"But these kids are nice to you?" My mom asked. I nodded. "Ella, do you know them?"

"Who?"

"Max's new friends." A devilish grin crossed Ella's face.

"You mean those kids who were smoking something out behind the school?" Everything stopped. My mom stared at me with a frown and Ella smirked at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?! She is lieing!"

"Max honey, you shou-"

"LALALALAL! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SHE IS LIEING TOO LOUDLY!" I yelled, jamming my hands over my ears and running from the room. As much as I loved having my mom around, it was way easier when I didn't have to lie so much and try not to tear Ella's throat out infront of mom. Luckily there was only a few more hours until I would go out and fly with Fang.

**Fang's POV**

I finally convinced my mom to go talk to Robert about his drinking problem.

Bad, bad, bad idea.

They are both screaming at each other now. Robert near drunk and my mom letting out her anger and stress from work. All that equals a whole ton of noise. I left my pile of homework at my desk and walked into Ratchet's room. He was lying on his bed with his head phones on. I threw myself down onto the black beanbag in the corner. Ratchet looked up, moving one of his head phones from his head.

"You hear that? That is the sound of your brilliant idea."

"Shut the hell up." I pressed the heel of my hands into my close eyes. Why is everything just so messed up sometimes? I suddenly thought of Max, her honey colored hair flying behind her and her freckled wings like an angel's. Then I remembered her talking so serious about not belonging but I just had to laugh: _I'm sure we look like pretty ugly birds. _Max couldn't ever be ugly.

I have no idea where these feeling's for Max came from but they just kind of are there.

I'm messed up.

I need help.

"Ratchet, I need help." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"We all know that by know, bro." One minute I'm complaining and wanting to die becuase of my stupid arguing parents and the next I'm day dreaming about I girl I met only days ago. Just a few more hours. then I could see her.

**Time skip time skip time skippppppp! ;P**

"If Robert asks, I'm sleeping. I really don't want to come back and be killed for sneaking out. Okay?" Ratchet just nodded. Damn it, knew I was going to pay for this. I opened his window and hopped out, spreading my wings and feeling myself rise far up over our house. I angled my wings and started for Max's house. Once there, I landed on the roof over the porch, folding in my wings enough so I didn't get dragged off the roof by the strong winds. Max's window was open so I leaned my elbows against the windowsil and smiled. She was lying on the floor with her earbuds in, reading something on her phone. She didn't seem to notice me there.

"Hey, ready to go?" Max jumped a little, pulling out an earbud.

"Next time can you try to make some noise? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Sorry. There is only so much noise a bird kid can make at 10 at night without drawing attention." Max smirked and walked towards the window. I moved out of the way as she climbed onto the roof and spread her wings. She jumped first, sailing upward. I followed her and we flew up into the dark, starry sky.

* * *

**Chapter 7! Hooray! I will put my apology and excuse for not updating in my next chapter...lol. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Good and Bad

**Okay, I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had a butt-load of homework these past couple days. And I have 3 HUGE projects due soon so my updates might be awhile. Just till the end of the semester (I hope!). But I will update as much as I can. So here you guys go! Chapter 8!  
Read, Enjoy and Review! (no seriously. They will encourage me to do my homework sooner so I can update again. So review!)  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

_"Fine. You win." Max did a victory dance while spinning around. We had just raced across the city for the 4th time. She won every single stinkin' time. Not that her victory dances and bragging wasn't adorable...forget I said that..._

_"We should probably head back." I groaned inwardly, wishing I could just stay up here in the clouds, racing Max forever. But outside I just nodded and followed her back towards her house. I know, I know, I'm falling for the winged girl. I mean, she doesn't know I like her...but she is so beautiful when she is flying. We landed on the slopped roof of her porch. I opened the window for her. I took Max's hand when she stumbled a bit and helped her inside. I gave her a brief smile before spreading my wings. Right before I turned for my house, I heard her call out,"Goodnight, Fang." _

"F-fang! Get in heeeerre," Robert slurred, grabbing my ankle and dragging me from the clouds. (Not literally. He is too drunk for that.) I walked into the living room, waiting for him to talk. "I...need you t-to go to the store."

"I can't buy you beer if that's what your asking. I'm only 16."

"Your mom is comin' home soon. I need you-" he paused for a second as if to try to remember what he was saying. "to get stuffs for dinner." I just nodded, starting for the door. "Oh and brrring Ratchet. He is being too loud." Says the ass with the TV up all the way. I grabbed my board and Robert's wallet from his pocket.

"Ratchet, let's go!" He peeked over the side of the banister.

"Where?"

"The store." Ratchet shrugged and followed me out the door, snagging Robert's keys from the hook just in case. I pushed off with my foot and we were off down the sidewalk, the wheels on our boards rumbling against the cracked sidewalk.

"Why did I have to come?" Ratchet asked, clipping Robert's keys to the chain on his belt.

"Because you were being "too loud"." Ratchet just laughed. We had to settle for the small mini mart down the street because the real store was too far. We walked in, grabbing things here and there. I walked down the short little aisle to grab a thing of milk, noticing it was too quiet. I looked around for Ratchet who was slipping candy bars in his pocket. Not again... "Dude, what the hell?" I hissed, putting the candy back and glaring. "Do you really want to have the cops come because you were stealing a freaking Snickers bar?" Ratchet laughed again.

"When you put it that way...it could be kinda funny..." I just walked away. Idiot...

We payed for the groceries and started back to our house. The whole time I couldn't get Max out of my mind. I know it's stupid, considering I only met her barely a week ago, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her gorgeous smile and her amusing glare and her sarcasm and her laugh. I tried hard to not think about her, I tried to think about where I should get a job so my mom didn't have to work so much and-

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I turned to Ratchet as we walked up the path.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. I know your thinking about Max. Just ask her out already if you like her that much." Even though Ratchet and I aren't blood related, he knows me creepily well. Like a twin or something. Sometimes I think he uses his super hearing to listen in on my thoughts. I shrugged and followed him inside of the house. Robert was yelling something about his missing keys.

"Robert, this has to stop!" My mom yelled back. "No more drinking!" Ratchet glanced down at the set of keys in his belt and backed out of the house.

"Good luck!" He whispered, hurrying out the door and pushing hard against the sidewalk to put as much distance between the house and him. Great. Just great. I walked through the hallway behind the living room and into the kitchen. I heard the clang of beer bottles and the loud clatter of them hitting the plastic recycling bin.

"W-where are my keys?" Robert demanded. I started putting away some of the food.

"That's enough! As soon as you sober up your going to find a job! I'm sick and tired of working my ass off to feed the whole family by myself!" I cringed. Mom never yelled like that.

"Don't tell me what t-to do Anne!" That was it. I stormed into the room.

"Everybody stop yelling!" Robert's glare turned to me, he swayed a bit as he grabbed the nearest empty bottle, throwing it at me, demanding that I be quiet. I ducked just in time for the bottle to hit the wall and explode in a shower of glass shards. My mom screamed rushing to me. I straightened up, pushing her off a bit. Robert threw another bottle, missing my mom by inches. Good aim for a drunkard. Before he could throw another, I grabbed my mom and pulled her up the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind us. We could hear Robert stumbling around and yelling. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest. After things quieted downstairs, my mom finally looked up.

"I'm so, so sorry Fang." I shrugged, brushing my hair from my eyes, my fingers coming away slick with blood. My mom gasped and started dabbing at the cut on my forehead with a tissue.

"It doesn't hurt or anything..." A cut like that was nothing compared to what I have done to my wrists before. But that was the old Fang. Finding a vent for his anger and sadness through knives and blood. The new Fang had a job. I had to keep my mom safe.

**Max's POV (so your not confused: this is the next day.)**

I like Fang. Like, REALLY like Fang.

Tell him? I kill you. Then bring you back from the dead. Then kill you again.

The past 2 weeks, Fang has walked home with me. We would do homework and talk and such, then as soon as it was getting dark, we would take to the sky. But...(here come the mushy girly feelings and all the jazz) he is just so sweet. He always seems to listen to my every word and smiles every once in awhile. It's so cute! And his eyes are so dark that you seem to fall into them like a rabbit hole and he describes everything like poetry and-

Okay, I'm going to stop now before I barf and feel the need to throw myself out a window without opening my wings.

To spare you, he is special. But he can't know. He would think it was stupid and make our friendship awkward.

Anyways... I'm sitting here at our lunch table in the corner, fantasizing about flying with Fang the other night. Everything is weird though. Not that a table of mutant teens with magic powers, huge appetites and regular teenager hormones isn't weird. It's just that Ratchet and Fang are being insanely quiet. Which make Kate quiet because she doesn't have to break up Ratchet and Star's fighting. Which obviously means that Kate is quiet because Ratchet isn't talking to her. Holden is sitting there quietly as usual. Maya was watching everyone with curious brown eyes, her gaze darting from person to person, trying to find the source of the silence.

Which leaves me.

The girl who really hates all this awkward silence and wants to talk.

"So..." I started, nobody looked up from their food. "Holy crap will someone please freakin' talk to me? I'm lonely and bored out of my mind."

"Yeah! TALK!" Maya shouted, shaking the table, getting everyone to look up. Star looked up with an icy glare.

"Don't. Shake. The. Table."

"Someone's grumpy today," Ratchet said with a slight smirk, flicking Star's nose. But there was something about him that seemed a little to...tired almost. But that flick started the usual craziness. I looked to Fang who was staring down at his food. For the first time, I noticed a two-inch cut just above his eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, Fang turned.

"Hmm?"

"On your forehead. What happened?" Fang gently felt the cut as if he hadn't noticed and shrugged.

**Fang's POV**

She just kept staring at the scrape on my forehead. Okay so it's a bit bigger than a scrape. But I really don't worry. Dang it. Her usually well guarded emotions were slipping through their wall. Her eyes filled with concern but quickly went back to their emotionless state.

_"Why don't you just ask her out?"_

Why don't I?

Well, not in front of everyone. Especially Maya. It's obvious she likes me. I'm just not into her though. Still. The less people who know the better. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and dumped my food so I could walk Max to class. We walked ahead of the others. Max stopped at her locker and was pulling out some books.

"Hey Max?" I asked quietly, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching. "You doing anything on Saturday?" Max stopped wrestling to put her books in her bag. I took her bag from her and slipped her books in side, handing her bag back.

"Are you asking me out?" A slightly smirk tugged at Max's lips.

"You can't answer a question with a question. Especially if I asked two." A slight spark of a mischievous look flickered in her eyes.

"No, I'm not doing anything on Saturday. You need me to tutor you in math or something?" She smiled a little more. I shook my head. "I'm kidding. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Can I pick you up around noon?" Max nodded, smiling and turning a bit pink. I smiled back and walked her to class. Forgetting how absolutely furious I was with Ratchet for ditching yesterday when Robert nearly smashed beer bottles into our heads. He has been the only one who could actually get Robert to calm down. Max smiled again before walking into her class. I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall. She had actually said yes.

* * *

** Wow! That was a lot in Fang's POV. And I know you guys are probably mad that I left off like that. And it might be a few days before I update again. Like I said, TON of homework and projects because of end of semester. And when you go to an art school, those projects have high expectations. I feel like my face is going to break out with all this stress.**

**Not that you guys care much. Oh and I finished Nevermore yesterday. My life has been changed. I still get shivers and want to sob just thinking about it being over. I'm sure you peeps can relate. :,( but I will really try to get the next update out soon! I have quite a few ideas for the date but if you have any last minute requests and such, let me know.**

**Please keep up the reviews! They will keep me motivated so I can update sooner! Love you guys! And thank you for being so patient with me.**

**-Faerie :D**

**p.s. sorry there wasn't any characters talking in my a/n. I'm cranking out this chp. because I have more homework. And I'm really lazy. ;P**


	10. Chapter 9: A Kiss

**Heyyy! I'm back! Well...kinda. I have 3 projects and 2 tests next week and I'm stressing out so I probably won't update again for awhile. (I really don't do well under stress... So I will try my best to update this. But as soon as the semester is over then my updating will become more regular. Also, to move along this story, I'm doing a lot of time skips. But I promise everything will get more exciting soon! And beware: Our #2 Most Hated Character of Maximum Ride, Jeb is coming in soon. (#1 is Dylan. Well in my opinion...) So yeah! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Luv you guys!  
-Faerie :D**

**p.s. THANKS! To everyone who gave ideas for the date! Thank you: CJ, Proudhollow, and Guest! And anyone else if I forgot to add your name...it's nothing personal I'm just to lazy to go check. :) Also the date will probably be in the next chapter. I had originally written it a different way but changed it yesterday in Math class. Lolz. For some reason, I'm getting a better grade in Math then I am in humanities/english. Stupid teachers...don't know that I'm practically writing a novel for you wonderful peoplez! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

TGIF.

The best word acronym of all times.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Fang asked when I got to school in the morning. So far the populars hadn't bothered me today.

"I think I will be okay. Thanks though." Fang nodded and smirked a little.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither. See you at lunch!" Fang smiled and walked off to class. I started down the hall for my class. I was soooo close. Maybe 3 feet from the door when Ella, Lissa, Bridget and Angel blocked my path.

"Hey Birdgirl."

"That's not my name," I told them, trying to push past. They wouldn't let me past, instead they smirked, thinking of all the things they could say to me. "Ella, if I text mom, we can leave tonight."

"You make us leave again, your life becomes Hell." Our glaring battle was ended quickly as Lissa stepped in.

"I heard your dad did this to you. He made you a freak."

"Didn't he do it for science? And you were just the lab rat?" Bridget said. I shrugged and tried to walk around them but they formed a wall.

"He didn't care about you. And he never will. You are nothing but a failed experiment. An unpopular, disgusting, worthless FREAK." Angel said with the most cold, heartless smile I have ever seen on a human's face.

"Is that all?" I asked, attempting to swallow the knot in my throat but was as successful as swallowing a rock. They nodded and walked past me, each bumping my shoulder as they passed. Ella stopped for a moment, her breath hot on my ear as she whispered in it.

"I saw the scars. Too bad you are still wasting space." Ella pushed past me into the crowd of people and to her class. I have been called a lot of things. All the words have hurt.

But I have never been called worthless.

And I never believed their words until now.

**Fang's POV**

The girls who always bully Max walked in to my science class, laughing and talking loudly.

"Did you see her face?"

"So stupid! She actually believed you!" The red-heads exclaimed.

"Worthless! Nice one, Angel!" Max's younger sister said to the blonde who seemed to be leading them all.

"Maybe she will finally stop wasting space."

Wasting.

Space.

Max.

I grabbed my books and papers and stuffed them in my bag, even though the bell hadn't even rang yet.

"Mr. Walker? Is something wrong?" I slung the strap over my shoulder and pointed at Angel.

"That is just sick! How do you live with yourself?!" I shouted, running from the room to Max's classroom, hearing Mr. Brian, my science teacher shouting my name down the hall. I hurried down the hall, seeing Max's empty seat in her classroom window as I passed. I shoved open the metal double doors and looked around, only seeing an empty field, people less sidewalk, quiet gym and the football field. My heart was pounding nearly out of my chest. I knew from too much experience that even 1 minute can be too late. I had almost lost myself too many times to count. I couldn't lose Max.

Then, there she was, sitting on the empty metal bleachers. I ran to the field and up the concrete steps. Max was hunched over, her body shaking with sobs, blood forming a pool by her feet. I set my bag down, thanking God that I hadn't taken out the bandages from when I cut. I took her wrists gently and cleaned and bandaged them.

"F-Fang, I'm s-so sor-ry." Max sniffled before crying harder. "I k-knew I promised, it's j-just..." All her tears were hurting my heart.

"How did you even do that?" I had taken her knife weeks ago. Her cuts had been shallow but thick and jagged. Max pointed to a piece of metal on the ground that seemed to have fallen off the bench. I sat down next to her and scooped her into my lap, holding her close. Max's fists formed a death grip on my shirt, burying her face in my chest. I held her close, letting her sobs rattle me to.

**Max's POV**

My arms were throbbing and my lungs and head hurt from crying so hard. Fang was holding me to him by an arm around my back and a hand holding my head to his chest. My head was clearing and I felt my tears slowly running dry. I felt a small tremble, looking up at Fang through the last of my tears to see him wiping his eyes.

"You scared me to death, Max." He said with a small, shaky smile. The rest of the fog cleared out of my head and I realized I was being cradled by him. I pulled away and sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm not going back there." I told him, my throat aching from crying.

"Not today, but monday you are going to have to." I shook my head, hugging my stomach gently and trying to not think about how much pain I was in. I mean, sure there was little bit of accomplishment. But it still had hurt like death. "Max?" I didn't turn. Instead I stared out at the perfect green grass and the seamless blue sky. Fang's gently hand turned my head to face him. "How about we go on our date now? I mean we can't go back in there without detention and bullying. Why not?" I glanced down at my bloodstained, thrashed jeans and ratty sweatshirt.

"Now? I'm a mess and covered in blood." Usually I wouldn't care about my appearance, but this was a date with Fang. Our first date. I'd rather not have our first date with me covered in blood and Fang covered in my tears.

"You're always beautiful, Max. Now come on, please?" I shook my head and tried to pull out of his grasp. Only, Fang's arm went around my waist, pulling me closer and lifted my face to his. He kissed my lips softly in the sweetest and most gentle kiss. He pulled back after that brief moment, smirking at my probably shocked face. I could barely breathe, let alone move. I felt my face turn pink and butterflies fly into my gut. Every bit of strength, fiery comebacks, even the wall I put up to keep my emotions back, they all dissolved. "Now will you come?" I nodded and slowly stood up, my head spinning. Fang took my hand, giving me more butterflies.

Stupid butterflies.

We walked down the stairs and off the school campus. Leaving all those troubles at school behind.

* * *

**FAX! YAY! Don't worry I'm going to update again this morning. I won't leave you guys hanging like that! Also: Just so you guys don't worry, I don't cut! I'm not depressed (usually) and I don't do any kind of self harm or think about it! Just putting that out there. I read some fanfics and worry about the author a ton so yeah. I have part of the date planned out so I will update in a couple of hours. (that means like 2) Also after the next semester the characters will be back in my a/n and I will update much more frequently. I'm working on a Maximum Ride book project thingy and all this sciency stuffs so I will finish those and update soon! Love you guys! and please please keep up the reviews!**

**-faerie :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Hurting

**See? I told you guys I wouldn't leave you hanging! So this one is the one with their date. And THANK YOU! To the people I mentioned in the last chapter! This will probably be my last update for the next week or so. Then I will get back into the regular updating and the plot twists will start! YAY! Thank you thank you thankyou! Love you guys! Keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

I plopped down on the bench outside of the store while Fang went in to buy us food for lunch. I thought back to our kiss. My emotions were so jumbled up and blowing around that I didn't even want to try to decipher them. But that kiss. Oh my god. It was so different from the way Dylan had kissed me, not rough or hungry. It was so sincere and gentle. Did it mean anything to him?

I felt empty from Angel's words.

That seemed to totally ruin my mood. Fang walked out with a plastic bag and stuffed it in his back pack.

"You ready?" I nodded and stood up and followed him down the sidewalk. Fang's hand slipped into mine, his fingers interlacing mine. Fang led me down the street then turned onto a road that went through a neighborhood. We walked past the houses and all the way to the big woodsy area that surrounded half of the city. We just kept walking right into the trees.

"Where in the world are we going? you dragged me from the school covered in blood when I'd rather take a nap so tell me where we are going."

"I also saved your life and kissed you. Don't ask questions. We are almost there." A hint of a laugh tainted his voice. I scowled and followed him. The faint gurgle of a creek turned into the loud gush of the cold water. Fang stepped on one of the stones and hopped to the other side, holding out his hand for me to jump across.

"If you let me fall, I swear I will kill you."

"I won't. Come on." I stepped on the flat rock jutting out of the water and hopped across. We walked for a bit more until we came to a very wide tree with a ladder. I followed Fang up and he pulled me up onto a flat wooden platform with no walls but a slanted roof in the branches. The roof was held up by branches that curled and grew up through the platform, forming a screen around one if the open sides. Fang took off his jacket and spread out his wings a bit so he could lean back against the tree. I sat on the other side of the platform in a sunny patch on the wood. I opened my wings and leaned back.

"Is this yours? It's so cool." Fang started pulling out sandwiches and chips.

"Kinda. I found it abandoned so my dad and I fixed it up."

"You and your step dad?" Fang pulled out some soda and shook his head.

"My parents are divorced so, me and my real dad. Robert is an idiot who can barely work the stove when he is sober." I nodded and started to eat. Wait, when he is sober? Then it clicked.

"Is that where you got that cut on your forehead?" Fang shrugged and turned to look out the open part of the fort, the side of his face with the cut turned away from me. "I'm taking that as a yes. Why does he drink so much?"

"Lost his job. Now can we talk about something else?" I nodded and Fang smiled a little as a 'thank you'.

"But what else is there to talk about?"

"Your life I guess. I mean you know about mine." Fang tore open a bag of chips and offered me some. I took a handful and put them on my wrapper of my sandwich.

"You have been to my house before. You know I hate the populars. My sister is a little b-word and my mom works a ton. You know all of that." Fang shrugged. We sat in silence, eating and listening to the birds chirp and fly around in the branches above. Fang laughed a little, almost spitting out his coke. "What?"

"It's so quiet it's awkward." I laughed a little to. Fang was smiling his small smile. I set my soda down and moved to sit next to him. Fang's feathers rustled a little as he moved his wings so I could sit. I took his hand and we sat quietly together.

**This is a line. Don't get it confused. It will judge you! ;) lol But time has gone by and they talked and were all cutesy and stuffs. lol Fang's POV**

"Hey Fang?" Max asked quietly after an hour or two of talking and laughing, her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I replied with my eyes closed, loving the feeling of Max next to me.

"Why did you start cutting?" Boom. Just like that my wall to keep back emotions was up and my eyes were open. I sat up a little farther and looked down at Max who was watching me in curiosity. Might as well tell her.

"Bullying mostly. And the divorce. And Robert's drinking." Max nodded then looked up at the branches.

"I hate being different."

"Hate is a strong word." I told her, not believing it at all. You can use hate any time you want. Who f-ing cares if it's a strong word?!

"Too bad because I'm going to use it." I smiled at seeing that Max's usual spark was back. But just the sight of the white bandages and gauze that wrapped her wrists made me want to hold her so tightly and never let her go so nothing could hurt her again. "Being different sucks. It's all Jeb's fault. I wish I didn't have wings."

"Then none of this would have ever happened." I finished for her.

"Exactly!" Max paused for a second, sitting up and looking me in the eye. "But then I guess I never would have met you."

"Yeah, you would still be a popular girl who thought I was some lowly, emo, peasant." I smirked as she glared and leaned forward to kiss her. Max smiled and met me half way. Nothing could have made the day any better.

Except that I could have been there to protect Max so she would never have had to cry like she did.

But her being here with me now, makes me the happiest I have been in a long time.

**TIME SKIP! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA ! Max's POV**

I gave Fang's hand one last squeeze before walking inside of my house.

"Max is that you?" Weird...she was home early...

"Yeah it's me."

"Why aren't you at school?" My mom said coming out of the kitchen. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I grabbed my phone and checked, seeing it was only 1:30.

"Uh...I wasn't feeling very well so I decided to leave early. I didn't think you could come get me..."

"I would have come. You aren't allowed to leave school early like that. Next time call me okay? Now go lie down. I'm going to go make you some tea." I nodded and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV, breathing a sigh of relief. I changed the channel and noticed I was still wearing my blood on my clothes. I jumped up, feeling dizzy and ran up the stairs to change. Mom had put some of Ella's magazines on my bed by accident. After I was in a clean hoody, I started for my sister's room to drop off the stupid fashion magazines. A small envelope fell out of the stack. I picked it up carefully and read the names listed.

_To: Maximum Ride_

_From: Dr. J. Batchelder._

My heart stopped.

Not him. Not him. No, no, no, no, no...

I tossed down the glossy pages and stashed the letter in the bottom of my desk drawer.

"Max? You okay?"

"Yep! Be right down!" I hurried back down the stairs. I will NOT open that letter. For once, my life could be getting better, having Fang and the others. No way in Hell am I going to let Jeb waltz back into my life and mess it up again.

* * *

**OOOH! AND THE PLOT THICKENS! And the Fax is all cutesy and adorables and stuffs. Lol. I will try to update when I'm finished with all my homework. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It will keep me motivated to finish so I can update again! Love you guys! Thanks!**

**-Faerie :D**


	12. Chapter 11: A Bet

**Hey look! I had some extra time! So here is your update! Keep reviewing and enjoy! Also, there are two twists in this story so brace yourselfs. I will try to update soon! Love yah guys! ENJOY!**

-**Faerie :D**

* * *

Saturday started out like usual. My whole family in the living room together. My mom reading while Ella watched some crappy show on TV. And of course, (as usual) I'm so bored that I watch it to. Our dog, Akila was napping on the couch, forcing me to sit on the floor. And because this morning was so normal, my mom gets a call about an emergency at her vet office and leaves. Not even 20 minutes later, Ella leaves for a friend's house. So I get to be alone.

Alone= Getting to roll up my sleeves, eat what ever I want, watch what ever I want, not have to do anything and be as lonely as hell. YAY! To shake it up, I pulled out my phone the second Ella was gone and invited Fang over. I really wanted him to be there when I read the letter.

Yes, I decided to read the letter. It was all I could think about last night.

"Hey Max," Fang said, letting himself in. "Your door was unlocked."

"I can see that, creeper." Fang smirked and fell back on the couch next to me, pressing his hands into his eyes. "What's wrong?" Fang said nothing. I moved closer and lifted his hands from his eyes. His eyes were red and there were dark smudges under them. Along with a large bruise on his jaw. "What happened?"

"I was up all night."

"Yeah but what about this?" I brushed his bangs from his face.

"I told Robert to shut the hell up." Fang just shrugged and yawned. "What about you? Didn't get enough of me yesterday?" Fang smirked.

"No. I needed you to see something." I stood up, taking Fang's hand and leading him upstairs. I went to one of the slanted corners of my room and opened a drawer, pulling out the envelope. Fang took one of my pillows and hugged it to his chest as he sat on my bed. I smirked, seeing him nearly asleep. It was so adorable! (Tell anyone and I shoot you.) "God, how loud was Robert? You look like your going to fall asleep before I stop talking." Fang just shrugged and blinked a few times.

"I need coffee or somethin'."

"Can you wait till I show you this?" Fang nodded sleepily and stared at the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"Uh...Jeb." Fang was suddenly wide awake, tossing the pillow to the side and standing up, meeting me at the desk.

"Jeb?! The guy you gave you wings?!" I nodded, Fang snatched the letter from my hands and tore it open, muttering something like 'that bastard'. Fang dropped the envelope and unfolded the letter, and began to read. If you looked in a dictionary under 'suspense' there would be a picture of this scene. Jeb had the guts to actually write me a letter after all these years. And I had to know what he wanted. Fang looked up, staring at me for a moment with his intense, dark eyes, before reading it aloud.

"Dear Maximum, Hey sweetie. I know it's been a long time and you haven't exactly kept in touch, but I just wanted to say that I missed you. I hope that you are enjoying your wings and that flying is bringing joy to your life. I am going to be in town soon and I would really like to see you. The house here in Arizona just hasn't been the same without you and your sister. And of course, your lovely mother. I will let you know when I'm in town so we can meet. Love you, Jeb."

Everything was silent.

No apology for wrecking my life? Not even a simple, hey I'm sorry you are a mutant and you have to FREAKING CARVE INTO YOUR FLESH to release your feelings. And all that 'i love you' and 'I miss you' shit. He can not say that I have not kept in touch! And NO WAY IN FREAKING HELL am I going to let him come back into our lives.

These were my thoughts as Fang and I stood silently in my attic room.

"I'm not going to see him." Fang pulled me into a hug.

"I wasn't going to let you." I pulled out of Fang's hug.

"Who does he think he is? He pretty much ruined my life, and now he wants back in!" Fang set the letter down and took my hands.

"He is not going to come back. I won't let him anywhere near you. I promise." I nodded, staring at my feet, trying not to completely explode in a screaming fit about Jeb. "So...how about that coffee now?" I smirked and started for the kitchen, my heart still pounding from the letter.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINE this is a line if you couldn't tell. (Monday morning in the halls)**

Fang and I had argued the whole walk to school about whether people should know about us. Fang finally convinced me that we should keep it on the DL. Which means no holding hands in the halls or hugs or kisses or talking to much. I hate it but he has a point. Angel and co. don't need another thing to harass me about. We walked into school, letting go of each other's hand and found our way to Ratchet's locker where we all met.

"You guys have to come! It will be really fun!" Kate said, holding a stack of glossy flyers to her chest.

"What's the point if you don't have a date?" Star snapped, glaring.

"I will take you, babe." Ratchet said, leaning against his locker and making kissy-lips at Star, who returned it with a knee to the place where it hurts most. Ratchet was on the ground, yelling while Star and Kate laughed. Holden chuckled and went back to his book. "As long as I'm hot and swagilicous, and as long as you are faster than light, I will love you!" Ratchet half shouted, half wheezed, holding himself. Fang did a facepalm which made us all laugh.

"What are you guys even talking about?" I asked.

"The spring formal of course! The theme is City Lights!" Kate said, handing me a flyer. I took one look at the shiny paper with a picture of a couple dancing on a roof top over looking the city and handed it back.

"Ick."

"My words exactly!" Star said, opening her locker and putting away some books. "If Maya wasn't in the office again for what ever she did this time, she would agree. Formals suck."

"No! You guys have to come!" Kate whined, her long black hair swinging.

"I will pay you 20 bucks if you come with me," Ratchet told Star, finally up on his feet.

"Make it 50."

"40."

"Deal." We all laughed a little as Star grabbed her bag and marched away, with Ratchet hot on her heels, asking her what color dress she was going to wear.

"Max? Fang? Holden? You guys are coming, right?"

"Not my cup of tea." Holden said, walking away, being shoved by all the taller guys.

"I hate dresses." I told her, walking off to my locker with Fang following me. Ratchet ran up, wiggling his eyebrows at Fang.

"Dude, did you ask her yet?" Fang shook his head. "Well you either ask, or owe me 50 bucks. Your choice. You did lose." Fang groaned.

"Fine...Max will you go to the dance with me?"

"I just said I didn't want to."

"I know, but Ratchet here, decided to be cruel and unusual. I lost a bet. Please?" I shook my head again, putting away my books and grabbing a binder from my locker. "Please?"

"Yeah Max, Please?" Ratchet said, making a puppy face.

"Fine. Now you'd better run before I kill you." Ratchet winked and hurried away. I glared at Fang. "Seriously? You lost a bet and had to ask me? What was the bet?"

"That I couldn't tell Robert to shut up and make it out alive." Fang said quietly, looking down at his vans.

Boys. I will never understand them.

* * *

**Boys are so weird (no offense, if there are guys reading this...) I have guy friends and they are just so bizarre. It's frightening sometimes. LOL! And yeah, I know the dance thing might be a bit cliché but just deal with it! And there is going to be a twist that will make it quite interesting! Just one more week guys! Then I will be back to regular updates and character conversations. Luv yah (in a non creepy way) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Abuse

"Mom, tomorrow after school, I'm going dress shopping." Ella said, pushing a flyer for the dance across the table. Every time mom was home for dinner, she made a huge presentation about her achievements, friends, grades and her whole schedule for the week. Fun times.

"Ooh! City Lights! Sounds romantic."

"Yes, because lights that block out the stars and smog filled air sounds romantic." I muttered, shoveling another heap of rice into my mouth, loosing most of it in my lap. Rice is the most annoying food to eat in my opinion. The stupidly small grains enjoy committing suicide and jumping off my fork and it annoys the heck out of me.

"I take it you aren't going to go dress shopping then?" My mom asked me, taking a sip of wine.

"Of course she isn't! She hates school dances!" Ella said, trying to turn mom's attention back to her by waving around her grades. But mom's eyes were fixed on me.

"My friend actually wants me to come help her...I might get a dress to..."I said quietly, grabbing the plate of chicken and getting thirds. I wasn't lying...

_***Flash back to earlier that day!* **_**(a/n same day that Fang asked her to the dance)**

_"Hey Max! Wait up!" Maya ran up to me at my locker after lunch. "I heard you guys are all going to the dance."_

_"Yep. Don't remind me. I hate dresses." I stuffed my journal for english in my back pack._

_"Me to! Perfect! We are going to get along just fine then. I need help picking out a dress. I just convinced the others to come to. Tomorrow after school we are all meeting at the mall. Want to come?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Great! See yah later!" Maya ran off to her class, cussing and shoving people out of her way._

**_*End of flash back*_**

"Max? Hello?" I looked up. My mom and sister were watching me.

"Oh, sorry."

"I was asking when and who you are going with."

"Oh. To the mall tomorrow after school. With some friends."

"Who?" UGH. She never cares this much about what I'm doing until it involves friends. Maybe I should just go be a hermit or somethin' to make her stop bothering me.

"Maya, Star, Kate, Ratchet and Fang. Maybe Holden." My mom nodded and turned back to Ella. I finished up my dinner and dumped my plate and cup into the sink. I hurried up the stairs and started my homework. I glanced at my phone, wondering if I should text Fang to see if we could fly tonight. Or at least talk for a bit. I went back to my math problems. He was probably busy...

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, mom called. Said she is going on a last-minute business trip. She said she would be home in a few days." Ratchet turned to leave. Great. Robert was finally sober enough last night to join us for dinner. I mean, sit in the kitchen with our white take out boxes. He was supposed to have a job interview. If it didn't go well...Yikes. And she decides to leave now? Of all nights?

"Wait til Robert get's home. Then we're in trouble." I told Ratchet as he walked out of my room. A door slammed down stairs.

"Speak of the Devil." Ratchet said from the hall. I could hear him walk down the stairs. This wasn't good. Robert should have been home 2 hours ago. I hurried into the hall to see Robert swaying on his feet and struggling to take off his jacket. "Hey, dad. How did the interview go?"

"I'll tell yah if you get me a beer." Ratchet glanced up at me from the hall, while leaning on the banister, I shook my head.

"I think you have had enough." Robert looked confused and crashed onto the couch. "So how did the interview go? Did you get the job?"

"Nope." Great. I walked downstairs quietly, tapping Ratchet on the shoulder and gesturing that we leave him alone. I walked into the kitchen, hoping that Ratchet was behind me. Of course, he wasn't. I grabbed a glass of water and hurried back upstairs. Let Ratchet cater to our drunk step-dad and possibly get beat up for it. I warned him.

I put in my ear buds and turned up my music while I did my home work. My phone vibrated against the wood of my desk with a buzz.

**Max: Hey**

**me: Hi**

**Max: Watcha doin?**

**me: Homework.**

**Max: Are you busy?**

**me: Besides homework, kinda.**

**Max: Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to go flying. If you're not too busy...**

Flying sounded perfect right now. But how do I tell her I have to be here incase Robert get's violent without worrying her?

**Me: I'm really sorry but I can't. Robert is...a little unpredictable right now and Ratchet is downstairs with him.**

**Max: So he's drunk again.**

**me: I'm amazed he made it home.**

**Max: Yikes. Well be careful.**

**me: Ok . **I was about to hit send when there was a loud crash. I told her 'brb' and ran down the stairs.

"Get away from me you punk!" Robert yelled, swinging a punch at his adopted son. Ratchet ducked.

"You're a terrible father! You don't do anything but yell and drink! Anne doesn't want to come home because of you!" Ratchet growled, giving Robert a swift kick to the stomach. Robert growled and lunged for Ratchet, slamming him into the wall. I grabbed Robert's shoulders and tried to yank him off of Ratchet who was still screaming hateful words and trying to beat our drunk step-dad to a pulp.

"Ratchet stop!" Robert shoved me into the table and grabbed Ratchet by the collar and slamming him again, his head making a loud clunk on the wall. Robert let go of Ratchet who held his head in his hands, slumping down to his knees. He turned and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped in pain, holding my side. Suddenly Robert's yelling stopped.

"Tell your mom I'm sorry." He said, lacking some of his drunken rage and slurring. He stumbled for the door. I heard his jacket rustle and his keys jingle as he left the house.

"You okay?" I called over to Ratchet, who gave me a thumbs up. I sat up, everything hurting from landing on the wood coffee table. Maybe a cracked rib or two and a bloody nose. Nothing too bad. I stood up from the broken coffee table, my ribs screaming in pain as I made my way to Ratchet who was still holding his head. A bit of blood was oozing through his fingers. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy." I hurried into the kitchen and ran a towel under the sink and handed Ratchet the soaked towel.

"Mom CAN NOT know about this. It would crush her."

"Agreed. We will just have to wait til Robert comes back." Ratchet stood, using the wall for support as he held the cloth to his head.

"If he comes back..." I wiped my nose with my sleeve, not really caring.

"Least we can have a party now. No parents!" I glared at Ratchet. Even after being beaten, slammed against a wall and given a concussion, he was still able to joke and smile. Thank god my mom wasn't home. Ratchet sat down on the couch and found something to watch, putting his feet up to rest on the table, then realizing it was broken. I hurried upstairs, as fast as my aching ribs would let me and grabbed my phone.

**Max: Hello?**

**Max: Hey, you okay?**

**Max: Fffaaannnggg?**

**Max: Dude. Answer me. Are you dead?**

**Fang: uh hey.**

**Max: WHERE WERE YOU? I thought you died!**

**Fang: something like that...**

**Max: What do you mean 'something like that'? Oh my gosh are you hurt?!**

**Fang: Not badly or anything...**

**Max's POV**

Oh my god. Fang was hurt. Crap. I left my phone on my bed and hurried down stairs. Ella had her bedroom door closed but I could hear her on the phone gossiping.

"I got to go, Max. They have a dog that got hit by a car. I will be back in a bit." My mom said, already in her white coat and grabbing her purse. "Love you!" She kissed my cheek and hurried out. PERFECT. I ran up stairs.

**Me: Come over.**

**Fang: What? Your mom would be so mad if she found me at your house. Besides, I can't leave Ratchet.**

**Me: Bring him to. Seriously, it's okay, she left for some work emergency.**

**Fang: I don't want to get you in trouble.**

**Me: Please? I'll feel better knowing your okay.**

**Fang: Fine... be right over.**

What? You think I was just going to let them stay at home where their drunk dad could come and hurt them again? No. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Now the trick was sneaking them upstairs.

* * *

**I know I cut it at a weird place. It was getting too long. I will probably update one more time with a shorter chapter. REVIEW! Oh and don't be perverted about Ratchet and Fang staying over. I know some of you were thinking like that. Perverts...lol. I'll update soon.**

**-Faerie :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Drunk

**Heyyy peeps. Here is chapter 13! This chapter will be shorter but I felt I had to update again. Also, I'm super addicted to this one song called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. EPIC SONG! I have listened to it about 12 times in the past hour. Lol. Make that 13. You guys should look it up. Well here you go! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

Fang and Ratchet stood on the porch, both bruised and bloody. I held a finger to my lips and led them inside. We snuck past Ella's room and up to mine. I closed the door of the room where my staircase was so my mom knew I didn't want to be disturbed.

"Look at you, Max. All naughty, hiding not one, but two guys in your room!" Ratchet said, dodging the pillow I threw at him.

"Shut up." Fang told him, sitting down on the bed. I sat down next to him. Ratchet grabbed the extra blanket I had on my bed and the pillow I threw at him and lied down.

"So what happened?" I asked quietly, watching as Fang pinched his nose and dabbed away some blood.

"Robert was a bit drunk and-"

"A BIT?!" Ratchet said loudly, I hushed him and pointed down at the floor. If Ella heard noises, we were in big trouble. "Let me tell the story." Fang just shrugged and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Robert was drunk and I was trying to figure out about his job interview. Then I told him that Anne was on a trip and he freaked and started yelling. Then was trying to beat me up.

"Mission accomplished." Fang muttered, watching me.

"Well you guys are okay." Ratchet nodded and closed his eyes, seeming to be falling asleep. I handed a pillow to Fang and peeled a blanket from my bed, handing that to him to. He put them down on the ground and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled into my hair. I said nothing. He shouldn't be asking me what to do. I just hugged him tighter. Sometimes that's all you need. Just someone to prove to you that they are there for you and they won't let you go.

**And now we shall go see what our good friend Robert is up to!**

He sat at on the creaky bed in the cheap motel. His head hurt and he wanted another beer. Bruises were already forming from his two son's strong punches. The worst pain was coming from his heart. The memory of his song crumpling against the wall, holding his bloody head in his hands. And his other song lying on the broken coffee table, holding his side. That look of fear and hate in Nick's dark eyes as he had kicked him, causing him to cry out in pain. All those angry words from Ratchet about all of it being his fault.

It was his fault.

All of it.

If Anne never did come back from the business trip. If his sons had to be put in foster homes because he had abandoned them. If they lost their house and the family the had built, it would have been his fault. Robert covered his face with his hands. Not wanting to see the reflection of himself in the darkened TV screen or the dirty and chipped mirror hanging on the nasty walls.

The one other memory that was burned into the back of his eyelids, was when Nick was lying on the floor in pain, his sleeve had rolled up a bit.

Were those scars because of him?

_Did I drive him to the point of self harm? _Robert thought. He remembered the time he had seen the scar on his neck. Nick had said he got in a fight at school. Was that self harm to?

Robert shook his head, trying to clear it of these horrific memories.

He had to sober up. He had to go back and make things right, if that was possible. He was done with the drinking. Done.

**Max's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all. Ever couple of minutes, Fang would toss and turn in his sleep, always wincing and holding his ribs. I watched as he rolled onto his side, his eyes open and staring at his phone to check the time.

"Hey," I whispered into the dark room. Fang looked up, almost invisible in the darkness.

"Did I wake you?" I shook my head and tossed my pillow onto the floor, lying down next to him.

"Does it hurt?"

"What, my ribs?" I nodded, watching as he tried to clear his face of emotions. "No."

"Don't lie. You have been tossing and turning like crazy."

"I just can't sleep, that's all." I frowned at him and propped myself up on my elbow. He did the same, noticable wincing.

"How hard did the jerk kick you?"

"Hard. But you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine tomorrow. Now, try to get some sleep. Don't forget, Maya is forcing us to go shopping tomorrow." Fang glanced at his phone again. "Well, today." I moved a little closer, taking Fang's hand.

"G'night." I closed my eyes, feeling Fang's lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Max."

* * *

**There you go. I know it's short. But that should keep you guys satisfied until I can update again. Love you guys! And don't forget to review!**

**Update as soon as I can!**

**-Faerie :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Just a Dress

**Chapter 14. No explanation needed. Just a filler. Sorry. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Hey, wake up. We have to leave early to avoid my mom." What? Why was Max talking to me? Wait, did I spend the night? Crap. Robert is going to freaking KILL me.

Robert.

All of yesterday's memories came back in a flood. I bolted up right. Gasping in pain and lying back down. Obviously the memory of cracking my ribs was a bit late.

"Are you okay?!" Max leaned over me, brushing my hair from my face. A worried look filled her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Liar. I sat up slower this time and barely felt a thing. I stood up fixing the clothes I had slept in, feeling like my whole body was one giant bruise. Ratchet was still knocked out on the floor, snoring softly. Max poked at him with her toe as she pulled her golden hair into a ponytail.

"Go away Fangy. I'm tryin' to sleep."

"It's not 'Fangy'. It's Maxie. Now get up. My mom can't know you guys crashed here." Ratchet sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the- Oh yeah." Idiot. We all grabbed our back packs and Max crept down the stairs.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to walk to school. See you later." She gestured for us to follow. We got out of the house with out anyone noticing. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and followed Ratchet and Max. I slipped my hand into hers, hoping she didn't mind

"I hope that Robert is happy that he nearly beat the crap out of us." Ratchet yelled to us, but seemed to be yelling at his shoes as he led us down the sidewalk. "No, I hope that he found his way to a bar and got even more drunk and his car swerved off the road into a ditch!"

"You don't mean that." Max said calmly. Ratchet stopped and spun on his heel, swaying a bit and holding his head.

"Yes, I do. I really don't give a crap if he is dead!"

"Are you sure you two aren't blood related?" Max whispered to me. I smirked and shook my head. Ratchet continued muttering and swear, occasionally yelling. With his random nonsense and his swaying from hitting his head, I'm sure people are going to think _he_ is the drunk one. Not our sad excuse of a dad. We walked right into the school and found the others all standing by Ratchet's locker, as usual. Max dropped my hand.

"Max! Aren't you so excited to go shopping after school?!" Kate asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"Well, what color dress are you going to buy?"

"Dunno." Max stared at Kate like she was some foreign creature.

"Don't kill the girl with all your girly nonsense!" Maya said, "Frankly, you are making me want to hurl hearing about dress colors and shopping."

"Hey, don't be rude!" Star said loudly.

"Not again..." Max mumbled, referring to the argument that always includes Star, every single morning. She subtly took my hand and pulled me down the hall to her locker. No one seemed to notice. I leaned against the locker next to her and watched her. "They argue every single morning. It always gives me a headache."

"You will get used to it." Max closed her locker, turning to face me with a very serious look.

"Fang, does your mom know about what happened last night?" Max was staring directly into my soul (not literally but she might as well could have been) I have learned over the past few weeks, that the best way to deal with this look is to make her smile. Or at least make her really mad because that's cute. Then I can tell her how adorable it is.

"Remind me to replace the coffee table."

"That's not funny." Max said, her expression not wavering.

"You're right. It's not funny at all. My mom rather liked that coffee table. My back and ribs? Not so much. I'm actually amazed I didn't smash a wing or two when I landed. Back to the table, we might need to replace that-"

"Fang, stop." okay so my plan might have failed. "What about when she comes home and finds out that you two were alone for the past few days because your drunk dad ditched you?"

"She will be upset."

"That's my point. You need to tell her now so she doesn't worry." She had a point.

"I'll tell her tonight. Okay?" Max nodded. I kissed her cheek and started for my class. I know she is right. I do have to tell my mom. But that risks her not coming back. When my parents divorced, she took off for a month. Only came back when my dad said he didn't want me staying with him. In this case, Robert probably isn't coming back. So neither is mom.

***Time skip to after school because school is boring and uneventful and stupid. Lol. Max's POV***

We have been here for 2 HOURS! I was so tired of watching Maya, Star and Kate come out of the dressing rooms in frilly dresses, zip each other's up then pose for the mirror. Only to decide that they don't like them and going to go change into a new dress.

"Maxie, why don't you try anything on?" Kate asked, coming out in her street clothes with a dress in hand. I shrugged. Star came out next and together they walked to register. Maya came out in a dark blue dress with one sleeve.

"What do you think?" Maya asked, tugging at the skirt and little and fixing her hair.

"It looks really nice. Very _you." _Maya smiled.

"Well I won't need these then," She grabbed the other hangers with dresses and put them on the rack. I stood up, seeing something among the pile. I pulled out a black dress with silver, sequins in the top. Silvery threads ran through the tulle like skirt. I took it into the changing room and tried it on. I came out and stood in front of the mirror. The skirt went a little above my knees and there were thin spaghetti straps. I crossed my arms tightly over my middle so Maya didn't see the inside of the arms. "BUY IT. BUY IT NOW!" Maya exclaimed. "And move your arms. I want to see the top." I didn't budge but Maya grabbed my wrists, pulling them away. "It's so pretty!"

Then she noticed the scars up my arm.

"Max, not you to. I knew Fang did, but you to?" I stared down at my converse, thinking about how cute they were with the dress. "Not a problem. Just wear a bunch of bracelets so they don't see the ones on your wrist. And use concealer for the others. But really, some stupid scars shouldn't keep you from getting it." They weren't just "stupid scars". They were there because of pain. And there was pain to make those scars. And now thinking about them caused pain.

"You should get it." I looked up to see Fang standing with his hands jammed in his pockets and his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Lemme guess. They made you dress up to?" Maya asked. Fang nodded with a smirk. I walked back into the changing room.

I did walk out of there with the dress.

But I also walked out with one more person knowing about my scars. As nice as Maya was, something seemed weird about her. Like she was too familiar. Or acting to friendly to me.

**Linelinelinelineline!**

When I finally got home, my mom ran to me, wanting to see the dress and the jewelry and know all about my day. Creepy right? I finally got past all her questions and made my way upstairs.

"Eew! Black! What are you?! An Emo now?" Ella said in disgust as she stared at the dress hanging on the hanger on the doorknob of my closet.

"No, Ella. I'm not an Emo."

"Why are you even going? What idiot would go with you?"

"A nice idiot. A charming one. A cute one."

"Oh, do tell."

"Nope. You will just have to wait and see. Now get out of my room." Ella turned and stormed from my room, her stomping shaking the metal staircase. I looked to the black dress. Even when I was popular, I never wore skirts or dresses. And why I was so in love with it was a mystery. I mean, it's just a dress. And the stupid dance is just a dance. Part of me was actually excited for the dance, while the other, more sensible side part of me was telling me that it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNDUUUN! We shall see what happens! And yes, Maximum Martinez actually owns a dress now. MIND=BLOWN. Lol. I loved your reviews! Please keep writing them.**

**To Annoying girl. OMG! Hi.**

**I will try to update soon. I have a Maximum Ride project due in two days and I'm so excited to present it and explain what it's about and then CAPTURE MORE INNOCENT CIVILIANS AND BRING THEM INTO OUR CRAZY MAXRIDE FANFIC WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JK!**

**Wait. No I'm not.**

**Well I will update soon! Love you lots my peoples!  
-Faerie :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Jeb

**Hey peeps! So I was sitting in class, listening to my humanities teacher rant on and on about how to do dialogue correctly, when I realized, my story, first of all, has had barely any music! (That's completely cray cray considering I get in trouble almost every other day for listening to music in class. lol) Also, IT'S NOT FAXY ENOUGH! So this chapter is a bit more dramatic but has more Fax in it. Took me all day so I hope it turns out okay... I loved all your reviews! Keep it up! Love you guys!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" Star shreeked, wiping her cheek furiously and then wiping her sleeve on Kate. Fang hit Ratchet's arm while the rest of us laughed.

You may be confused.

Ratchet just kissed Star.

Make sense now? Hope so because we are moving on!

My laughing fit was interrupted by my phone buzzing in the pocket of my dark gray jeans. I pulled out my phone. The Igster. This better be good and freaking important. I tapped on Fang's shoulder. I pointed at my phone and he nodded. I walked off a bit to a less crowded part of the hallway.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Max! Hey it's Iggy!" I pressed 'end'. _No way in hell was I going to fall for one of Angel's stupid tricks._ I thought. She_ can kiss my -_ My phone rang again but this time it was Gazzy.

"This is serious Max. Iggy and I have to tell you something." I sighed heavily into the phone. "It's about Jeb."

"Be right there." I hurried back to Fang, whispering into his ear. "I have to go meet Iggy and Gazzy. Meet me by their locker for the assembly." Fang nodded. Then I hurried down the hall, pushing past people. They all whispered and taunted. I got to the twins lockers without getting too beat up.

"What is this about Jeb?"

"First of all, we are so, so, so, sorry about everything. As soon as Ella told us about...the self harm...we knew it was going too far." Iggy said, Gazzy pulling me into a hug. I pulled away, feeling too happy. Emotions don't help any situation. "Now, Jeb. Okay, so we heard that Jeb was in town, asking around about your family." Gazzy told me with a worried look.

"How do you know?"

"We have our sources." I glared at Iggy. "Okay so he asked me when I was standing in line at Starbucks." Typical Iggy.

"Well did you tell him anything?!" The blonde twins shook their heads.

"'Course not! Even if you are a bird freak, you are still our friend." I couldn't help but smile. I thanked them again before turning to the sea of kids all flowing down the hall towards the auditorium from lunch. I glanced around and ended up bumping into Fang. He held my arms to steady me. I smiled and we headed down the hall.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"Jeb."

"Really? What happened?"

"He was asking around for our family."

"Creepy." I nodded. We followed the bustling sea of teenagers. Every time there was a school assembly, the most popular kids sat up front. The freaks, dorks, nerds, geeks, mis-fits, emo's and goths all sat at the back. Any "normal" kids got to sit in the middle. Not that I care. I have great vision and hearing. Comes with the wings. Holden, Star, Kate, Maya and Ratchet found their way to us in the back. The seats were always in the shadow of the booth where they control lights and sound. The whole room was buzzing with chatter. Nobody knew quite why we were here. After standing for the pledge, we sat to listen to our school counselors and principles voices. As she began to speak, I leaned my head against Fang's shoulder, hoping he didn't mind. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Over the past few weeks, we have noticed a lot of bullying going on. And this assembly is to tell you all how not okay this is." I sat up, heart pounding. This was NOT GOOD. Angel and co. are going to think that I was telling on them. The whole school was! I don't think I can take another minute of it. I was completely panicking. Fang pulled me gently back, careful not to crush my wings, and started playing with my hair.

"I know," he whispered. "But it's going to be fine." I barely listened to all this crap about "being respectful" and "treating others like you want to be treated". None of the kids were thinking about that when they practically raped me to get people to see my wings. And of course, they weren't thinking this when they pretty much told me to go kill myself. I just leaned my head against his shoulder, waiting for it to end.

"Can anyone tell me why bullying is so bad?" Oh I dunno! Tell me! A few hands shot up. "Yes, you in the pink shirt." Angel stood up, turning to face us all, and plastering on her fake, smile. Then she spoke in her pageant voice.

"Because, you can make them depressed. And then they might kill themselves." I felt Fang go rigid, hid hand dropping my hair. "They might try to cut themselves or hang themselves. And that would be very bad." She seemed to be saying it directly to me. Fang tried to bolt up from his seat.

"Fang, sit down." He turned quickly to me, his eyes filled with rage.

"It's her fault you're scarred!" He hissed, some nerd shushing him. "She is a sick human being. You almost committed suicide!" I flinched at the word. More people shushed him. Fang shot them a deadly glare, making them turn back around quickly.

"Yo, dude, chill out." Ratchet whispered. Fang sat down heavily. His usually calm face had taken on a murderous glare.

"I'm going to kill her." He muttered.

"No you aren't. You have some great fashion sense. But prison orange just isn't your color." Fang's glare barely wavered. I kissed his cheek and leaned against him once more. His shoulder still tense under my cheek.

**linelinelinelinelinelineline line**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Our little gang walking out of school when Angel, Ella, Lissa, Bridget, Ari and Dylan all appeared; Nudge following in the back ground, looking guilty.

"Hey look, it's the tattle tale!" Good one Ella. Really mature. I felt a light hand on my shoulder and turned to see Gazzy and Iggy.

"What now Angel?!" Gazzy shouted, taking the words from my mouth.

"I bet Max had a fun time at the assembly." Bridget said, smiling like a witch.

"Don't, like, forget the emo's!" Lissa chimed in, pointing ast Ratchet and Fang. Out of the brothers, despite the way they dress, only Fang really lives up to the nickname. But I really wish he didn't.

"Yeah I bet Fang loved your speech, Angel!"

"Yeah, Emo boy! Where did you get that scar on your neck?"

"You think it's cool? You can have one to," Fang growled, lunging at Dylan, his fist slamming into Dylan gut, knocking him to the ground. Ari swung but Ratchet grabbed Fang by his jacket and yanked him back in time. Fang was yelling cuss words and trying to break free from Ratchet's grip. I grabbed his arm,

"Fang, look at me. Look at me," He turned, his chest heaving while his breath came in short angry puffs. "They aren't worth it."

"ARen't we?" Ari yelled with a sneer, knowing that it would tick him off. Again came the yelling and struggling that took Maya, Ratchet, Iggy and I to hold him back. He kept swearing, sending them all to their deaths in the pits of hell. (His words, not mine) Fang calmed down a ton after getting that out. He shook us off, pulling his hood up farther, blocking the view of the silvery pink scar.

"Why do you guys pick on them so much?!" Iggy shouted, stepping forward, looking ready to beat the crap out of any one of them (thank god he didn't). Nobody got to answer. Our principle came out.

"What is going on out here?! This is not acceptable on school grounds! Especially after an assembly about bullying. All of you go home! And leave this kind of behavior at home when you come back tomorrow."

"Yes sir." we all muttered, hurrying away in our groups. My mighty group of 8 slowly became just Fang, Ratchet and I.

"I'm heading home. See yah later, lovebirds. Don't have too much fun!" Ratchet said with a wink. I glared and walked with Fang down my street. Fang had his eyes glued to the pavement, his hands jammed in his pockets. It was silent even after we got to my house. We headed upstairs to my room and sat down on my carpeted floor to do homework. I plugged in my iPod and started playing some Linkin Park. Fang didn't comment on my music choice, making us just sit in quiet and listen to "Burn it Down".

"Okay, why are you so quiet?" Fang just shrugged, pulling out his black binder.

"Sorry I kind of...lost it...earlier..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's really not. I just can't stand to see them tease you."

"Well they were teasing you to. Don't worry about it."

"But I do worry about it. I have never been the best at dealing with emotions..."

"I thought you were going to rip their heads off or something," I told him with a slight smile. Fang smiled that quirky, beautiful smile of his and went back to writing. I tugged his hood from his head. Fang continued to write but glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I traced the scar gently. "What happened?"

"I was fed up with life I guess. My dad didn't want me living with him anymore." I moved closer and pressed my lips to his. Fang cupped my cheek with his hand, kissing me a bit more.

"MAX!" We reluctantly pulled away.

"Crap," I muttered, our lips close. I stood up, hurrying down the stairs before Ella could come up. "What do you want?!"

"I'm going to the mall with Angel."

"Let me guess, you want me to come?" I said sarcastically, anxious to get her out the door so I could get back upstairs to Fang.

"Haha. Funny. No, I need you to tell mom so she doesn't worry. If I got kidnapped she wouldn't notice. So tell her for me, would yah?" Something about her tone sounded weaker than earlier. More tired. I nodded and Ella slammed the front door behind her. I heard Fang come down the stairs and walk down the hallway. I was about to meet him when the phone rang.

"Martinez Residence."

"Max? Hey, it's Jeb!" I dropped the home phone, the batteries popping out and rolling across the floor. I stared at the phone, unable to move.

"You okay?" Fang was hurrying over, "Who was it?

"Jeb."

* * *

**OMG! SO DRAMATIC! Lol. So hey! I'm almost done with my projects! SO! CLOSE! I! CAN! SMELL! IT! I dunno. I'm really tired. Don't judge. But yes, Linkin Park is starting to become one of my favorites. Also My Chemical Romance and my all time favorite: Panic! At the Disco (I have been a fan since forever!) But none of these bands will ever replace my lovely dubstep and Coldplay obsessions. Electronic music is still the best but ColdPlay has a soft spot in my heart. OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW THAT! I LOVE ALMOST ALL MUSIC! Lol! (with a few exceptions...)  
Well I only have about a week more to go and then I will be back to my regular updates! And we will invite our lovely MR friends back in to my author notes!**

**Keep up the reviews and I will keep up the updating!**

**-Faerie :D**


	17. Chapter 16: A Twist

Fang wrapped me in his arms but I pushed him away, bending down to retrieve the batteries. The truth was (not that I was going to admit this to anyone but you.) I was scared. Jeb turned me into this...this creature...in seconds. Now he was back. It was so easy for him to take my life and flip it upside down. And then inject some Avian DNA into it and wreck it. Sure, wings are the coolest things ever when flying. But when you're trying to live a normal life without people knowing...well you know how that works.

It doesn't end well.

If it was that easy to do that to me, I couldn't imagine Ella with wings, or anyone else. He ruined my life. And he could do that to anyone.

"How did he get your number?" Fang asked, taking the phone from my hand and putting it back on the charger. I shrugged, not knowing what to do. Do I call mom? Do I call Ella? Do I call him back?

"I-" I started, Fang watching me, looking like he was desperately wanting to help but didn't know how. "I'm scared." I broke down. I couldn't keep it in. I was just too scared of what was going to happen. I felt a tear escape and run down my cheek. Fang wiped it gently with his thumb and pulled me into a hug. I didn't protest and just let him rest his chin on my head, rubbing my back between my wings.

"You're overreacting. Your mom won't let him back in to your lives." I just nodded. We pulled out of our embrace and went back upstairs, music still playing. We worked on our homework until there was only 10 minutes till my mom got home. Fang left quietly, kissing my cheek and giving me the it's-going-to-be-okay-look. I believed him.

**Ella's POV**

We were sitting at a table in the food court, our table surrounded by our shopping bags. Lissa and Bridget were gossiping about who slept with who and which people were cheating on each other. Not the most interesting conversation ever, but it was better than being at home.

"Do you know anyone by the last name of Martinez?" A familiar voice said behind us. I whipped my head around, seeing a tall thin man with glasses and light brown hair. Jeb. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses I had bought and the cute hat and slipped them on.

"What are you doing?"

"If he asks, I'm not Ella Martinez. And you don't know anyone by the name. Got it?" All the girls nodded. I ducked my head, hoping he wouldn't ask.

And the universe hates me.

"Do any of you know anyone by the name of Martinez?" It was quiet. I shook my head, then Angel smiled.

"Of course I do! There is this dork named Maximum Martinez. She has wings and is so stupid." A flash of hurt and anger swept across Jeb's face like a gust of wind, once there then gone.

"Really? I'm Jeb Batchelder. Her dad."

"Awkward..." Lissa muttered. Then Angel wrote down my address. IDIOT! YOU DON'T JUST GIVE SOME GUY AT THE MALL AN ADDRESS! I wanted to scream but knew that Jeb would realize it was me. This wasn't good.

**Fang's POV**

I came home from Max's to find Ratchet putting a vase of flowers and a stack of books on the new table we bought. All the beer bottles were picked up and the carpet looked...vaccumed.

"Well hello Mr. Housewife."

"Shut up and start the dishwasher, will yah? Mom is coming home in 15 minutes. I already ordered take out." I laughed and shook my head. It looked quite strange to see a 16-year-old boy with dyed black hair, chains and emo clothes, snake bites **(which BTW are SOOOO hot. just pointing that out...) **and other piercings fixing a vase of flowers. He was either really desperate for mom to not be upset, or he took too big of a sniff of the scented candle in the hallway. I had just closed the dishwasher and pressed start when keys jingled and the door swung open.

"Hey, Ratchet, Nick, Robert. I'm home!" Our mom called from the entryway. I walked in and smiled a little. "Where is Robert?"

"Uh...not here." I said quietly, walking into the living room were we found the most shocking scene ever: Ratchet with his feet on the coffee table and READING A BOOK. Yes, you heard me right, a real book with words. Usually he is strictly an anime/manga person, more pictures and fewer words kinda bro. This was weird. We might need to get rid of that candle...

"Fang? What do you mean not here? Where is he?" Ratchet but his book down, looking worriedly at me.

"We got kinda drunk and took off."

"'Took off'? As in, for good?!" We just shrugged. Our mother's face went pale. She squinted at the coffee table. "And what happened to our old table?"

"Fang broke it." My mom looked confused. So Ratchet (who I now can almost guarantee is high off that damn candle that's giving me a killer headache) decides it's best to tell her EVERYTHING. "He landed on it when he tried to break up our fight. Robert was super drunk and was pretty much trying to kill us."

"Or the other way around..."I muttered, remembering the hate in Ratchet's super strength eyes. My mom's lip quivered and she lowered herself into the old chair by the table.

"E-explain everything. T-this minute." She said, her eyes staring unfocused at the carpet. Ratchet told the whole story and our mom started to cry. "I'm so, so, sorry. Are you two okay?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"And did your wings get at all damaged?" I shook my head. She took a shaky breath and stood up. "I'm ordering Chinese."

"Oh, we already did that. The food will here any minute." My mom gave us a funny look but Ratchet continued. "Yeah, and we cleaned the house for you. The beer bottles are already outside on the curb." The short frail woman with the long dark hair stood on her tiptoes and kissed our cheeks before walking up to her room. Usually I would have been all, ew mom kisses. But she possibly just lost her second husband. "That went well." Ratchet said, sitting down on the couch and flicking on the TV.

I guess.

**Max's POV**

"Tell me more about your new boyfriend."

"What?" I nearly dropped my fork. My mom and I were sitting alone at the table and she was being a little bit WAY TOO IN MY BUSINESS.

"Ella told me you were dating someone." I nodded. "Well, what's his name?"

"F-Nick."

"Fnick?"

"No, Nick. But he goes by Fang." My mom gave me an odd look. She was going to ask something else when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." I nodded as she pushed away from the table and hurried to the door. She gasped and I could hear the door swing open. "Jeb! What are you doing here?!"

"Valencia, hey. I missed you all so much, I wanted to see how you were all doing. May I come in?"

"No! We are in the middle of a _family _dinner. And I was just talking to my daughter about her day at school. The one that you injected with BIRD DNA. Come back some other time." She slammed the door, muttering something under her breath in spanish. She sat back down with a fake smile. "So, how was school?"

***Time Skip***

My wings were hot and damp with sweat, my face was numb with the cold and raw from the wind. Fang slowed to a stop next to me, his black hair blown in all directions and a smile was playing at his lips. His dark brown eyes were watching me, his black, silky wings like those of a Fallen Angel's. I had woken up from a nightmare to a text from Fang, saying he couldn't sleep. So we went flying.

We landed in my back yard, shaking out our wings and pulling them in,

"Hey Max? You probably don't want to talk about it, but why does Ella hate you so much?"

"She thinks my mom loves me more. With Jeb in town, we should just ask him to give her wings to. That would solve a lot. It is all out of jealousy."

"It usually is." I looked to Fang.

"What do you mean?"

"The teasing, it's usually out of jealousy." He said, seeing me shiver and pulling his sweatshirt from himself and pulling it over my head. I tried to push it away, knowing I was just going inside, but Fang yanked it over my head with a smirk. "We can fly, and they can't. That's why they tease so much."

"Or it's because we are freaky bird kids."

"If that's true, you're the most beautiful, freaky bird kid I have ever met." I looked into his familiar dark eyes. I loved everything about Fang. His playful, smirk, his rare laugh that lights up the room, the way he squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek when we have to part. These small, normal things make me want to be with him forever. Sure, we have only known each other for a few weeks. But there is the strongest connection that I can barely explain. It started that moment when he pried the knife from my hands, staring right into my soul with his nearly black eyes. Then bandaging up my arm with such compassion and understanding.

Fang had saved me from myself.

* * *

**Awwww! Look! I updated! HOORAY! I will make sure to update a few times on Wednesday which is semester break! Thank you guys for being so incredibly patient with me! Keep up the reviewing! It will get me through these last few days! Then I can go crazy with updates for you guys almost everyday! The next chapter will have the dance in it! And I will be updating this morning! So give me about 2 hours and I will have it all typed up and published for you guys! *HUGZ FOR ALL YOU AWESOME PEEPS!***

**-Faerie :D**


	18. Chapter 17: City Lights

**Chapter 17! HOORAY! This is the school dance! ENJOY AND REVIEW! Also, I do not own the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Credit goes to the artist. Go look it up! It's a sweet song!**

* * *

"Omg! I'm like, SO excited for the dance tonight!" Maya exclaimed in mock excitement. "Because it's like, so much fun to spend like, hours getting myself all glammed up and like, dancing with myself." Kate glared and went back to her checklist.

"You can dance with us my little Maya."

"Oh no, no, NO. You did all this to get me to go with you! YOU EVEN KISSED ME! I get you all to myself!" Star shouted, getting the attention of pretty much everyone around our lunch table. "And if you ditch me, I will slit your throat!" Fang and Ratchet smirked. We only had a few more hours of school, then we had the dance tonight. I was completely freaking out. I have been to school dances before (they always suck) but I have never been anywhere public with Fang. The kids at school are going to torment me FOREVER.

Fang being Fang, felt that I was upset. He took my hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. The best part about tonight, (What? I can think positive when I want to!) would be having Fang with me.

**Don't mind me. I'm just a line. Mindin' my own business.**

I slipped the black dress on over my shiny tights and tied up my converse. I folded my wings tightly and pulled on the thin black jacket I had bought. The silver bracelets I put on were icy cold against my scarred skin. I fixed my straightened hair around my shoulder and walked down stairs, my sequined purse swinging on its thin chain.

"Oh Max! You look gorgeous!" My mom said, brushing my long bangs aside and smiling. "Go get your sister while I go get my camera."

"Ella! Hurry up! Mom wants pictures!" I yelled down the hall. Ella came out in a long pink frilly dress. Well more like stumbled down the hall. Her heals were so tall I was actually concerned. I looked away, pretending to try not to barf. "TOO...MUCH...PINK! AHHH...DYING!" I clutched my heart dramatically and pretended to die.

"Very funny, emo girl." I glared as the doorbell rand. I opened the door to find someone I SO didn't expect. Can you guess who?

No, not Jeb.

Not Fang.

Dylan.

"Wow, so I wasn't good enough, so you date my little sister. That's pretty freaking low." Ella pushed me aside and linked her arm through Dylan's. Again I was pushed aside by my mom as she started taking pictures of the couple. I looked out the open door to see a black car in the driveway. It wasn't Ella and Dylan's ride. They got to go in a white limo. I could see Lissa, Bridgit and Angel in the back with their dates. Stupid rick kids and their fancy limos... **(no offense. That was Max talking. I don't judge.) **I saw a dark figure leaning against the car. I stood in the doorway, beckoning him in. Fang approached the house, his fingers running nervously through his shaggy emo hair.

Ella stopped giggling and Dylan stopped being "charming". My mom glanced at me nervously then at Fang, putting on a semi-friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Valencia, Max's mom."

"Nice to meet you. Nick Walker," Fang said, trying to make his voice loud enough for her to hear. She shook his hand lightly, staring at his pierced ears and small punctures were his lips were pierced but lacked studs. Fang smiled a little.

"We better go..."I said, anxiously wanting to get the heck out of this awkwardness.

"Wait! I need more pictures!" She said, snapping back into her perky-mom-mode. Fang slipped his arm around my waist, holding me close as the camera clicked, giving me shivers. I smiled while she snapped away, playing with the light and angle. But as soon as she stopped, I closed away the smile and hurried for the door. "Have them home by 10:30!" Sha called out into the slightly warm, spring air. The door closed behind her.

"Bye emos!" Ella said, teetering in her heels with Dylan to their limo.

"Bye Bitch! See yah later douch Bag!" They scoffed and hurried into the long white limo. Fang chuckled lightly and held the passenger door open. "Yours?"

"Nah. It's my mom's." I laughed a little and climbed inside, fixing my skirt around my legs. God, I hated skirts. Fang turned the key and started to back out of the driveway. We drove down the street, Fang fidgeting with the loose red tie around his neck.

"Good, you agree that dressing up for things like this is stupid." Fang chuckled again and shrugged, looking over at me.

"You look really, really great." I smiled, loving that quirky grin of his and how the ever so slight dimple appears on his cheeks. I scratched my knee nervously. Stupid tights...

**Fang's POV**

"You okay?"

"I just told you, I hate dressing up. I mean I love the dress. But it's so uncomfortable!"

"You look amazing. And besides nobody ever said beauty was comfortable. Not that you need to do anything to be more beautiful."

"Oh God," she sighed, leaning against the window, her bracelets clinking against each other. "You sound like Ella. Except for that last part."

"Oh, sorry. But you really are stunning," I told her as we pulled up to the red light. Max leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. The light must have turned green because the car behind us was honking loudly. Max laughed her sweet laugh against my lips and pulled away. I smirked and kept driving.

Music was already thumping when we pulled into the parking lot. Our big school gym had been turned into a glowing room with swarms of teens. I took Max's hand and led her inside.

**Max's POV**

Let me just say this, wow.

I mean I had expected lights, a dj and people dancing. You know, the usual school dance. Pretty lame if you weren't going to dance. (Which trust me, was not on my to do list) But this was actually really cool! The rafters of the gym were strung with lights, mimicking stars. Tall topiary were laced with lights to. Most of the room was a dance floor, a huge swirl of puffy skirts, colors and sequins. A table ran alone one wall covered in mini cupcakes covered in blue and purple frosting. The risers that the choir usually uses were set up for people to sit on to watch.

Fang took me by the hand and we weaved between the couples, finding Kate, Star, Ratchet, Maya and Holden with their dates by the cupcakes.

"This is so cool, Kate."

"Thanks. But it turned out a little too girly."

"I know what it needs!" Ratchet exclaimed, raising his hand as if in class. "If it's a city, it needs thugs and gangsters lurking about!" he told us, pretending to sneak around but backing right into Iggy. Nope, it didn't look awkward at all...

"Watch it idiot!" Iggy said, shoving Ratchet aside and grabbing a cupcake.

After you guys finish stuffing your faces, we should all dance!" We all stared at Kate. She huffed and marched off, dragging a tall Asian boy with rectangular glasses off to the dance floor. Holden and his date (which was the cutest couple ever) (wait, did I just say that?) followed them.

"You're dancing with me! COME!" Star yanked on Ratchet's hand and dragged him. Fang and I took one look at the huge group of kids dancing, then at each other and had the same idea. We walked over to the risers and sat down. I opened my wings a bit and leaned back against the mats on the wall. Fang did the same and kissed the top of my head.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Maya asked, no date with her. Fang looked to me then shrugged. He patted the seat next to him. Maya fixed her skirt and leaned back. Not even 5 minutes later, Iggy and Gazzy joined us.

"We have asked out every set of twins and sisters in the school."

"Major rejection!" Gazzy added.

"May we join your dateless group of bystanders?"

"Uh...Fang and I came here together...but why not?" I could feel Maya's stare on Fang and I. I saw out of the corner of my eye, her brown eyes frowning at our intertwined hands.

"Oh so you and Fang are dating?" Iggy asked, sitting down next to me with Gazzy next to him. I nodded, Fang kissed my cheek.

"Awww dat's cute." Gazzy said turning and pretending to gag. I laughed and whacked him with my bag. We all sat together, listening to the twins act out what they think was going on between random couples around the room. Most entertaining thing ever, just saying. Gazzy was making his voice all deep as he pretended to be some jock from the football team, while Iggy made his voice all feminin and was complaining a ton.

Fang hit my foot with his, both of us wearing out black converse. I looked over and he nodded subtly. I looked in the direction he had nodded. Nudge. She fidgeted with the strapless top of her dark purple dress that went down to her feet. She wrapped her long chocolate-colored arms around her middle, clearing her throat.

"Uh...Max? I was stood up by my date. Can I..." She paused, glancing nervously at our little group. "Can I join you guys?" I looked to the others. "Max, I am so sorry for all that I have done. Ella kept telling me that you deserved it. But you don't. Nobody does. As soon as she told me about the scars...oh god, Max. I have been such a bitch. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Nudge's big doe eyes looked pleading at us. I closed my eyes and nodded. A smile lit up her face. "Oh Max. Thank you so so much!" She hurried up the risers and sat next to Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy continued on their randomness, getting all of us to laugh.

"Alrighty Carson High! Grab your dates for the last dance of the night!" **(the song actually isn't that slow but it's a sweet song so just deal with it!) **The Dj said a little bit later. Gazzy grabbed Nudge's hand and yanked her onto the dance floor despite her protests. Fang stood up, offering his hand.

"Come on." I shook my head. "Please?"

"I hate dancing!"

"Even with me?" Dang it. I stood up, fixing my dress and taking his hand. Fang put his hand gently around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. The song started and I smiled.

"I love this song," Fang smiled to, swaying slightly.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

"Max?" Fang whispered, leaning his forehead on mine. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him briefly.

"I love you to."

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

I looked over to see Maya watching us. She was dancing with Iggy and he seemed to be trying to get her attention. I turned back to Fang.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find."_

Fang sang quietly to me, his voice soft and sweet, but he had strong vocals, his voice never wavering as he sang quietly. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my purse from where I left it and we walked out of the gym, looking up at the real stars. We waved to the others and got into the car. I actually had fun.

**Time skip to when Max get's home.**

We stood at my front door, not really wanting to say goodbye. We both laughed a little at our standing in silence.

"I better go inside..." Fang nodded, pulling in for a kiss goodnight. The front door opened, the light from the house lighting up the yard. We pulled away quickly.

"Oh, hey. Um...come inside Max." I nodded. I pulled Fang into a hug.

"Goodnight."

"Goo-"

"Who's that?" Jeb was standing in the door way with my mom. I let go of Fang.

"Uh... this is Fang. My boyfriend. Fang, this is...Jeb."

"Valencia, you let her go out with him?"

"I actually just met him. He is very polite."

"Well goodnight Fang." I started to walk inside "I will text you," I muttered, walking past my parents.

"Goodnight, Max." Fang turned and hurried for his car. I kicked off my shoes, picking them up to take them to my room.

"So, did you have fun at the dance?" Jeb asked. "I haven't seen you in so long! Come give your old man a hug." I spun on my heel.

"I had fun. And no, I'm not going to hug. My _wings _make it too hard to. And I don't want to talk to you. So leave me alone. Your not my father." I walked up the stairs, closing the door to the office and hurrying up my staircase. I got into my pajamas and sat on the bed.

**Fang: Did u have fun 2night?**

**me: yeah, thx. Sorry it was awkward home.**

**Fang: that's ok. How is Jeb?**

**me: As annoying as ever.**

**Fang: Don't let him bother u 2 much. Or I will have 2 come over and give him a piece of my mind.**

**me: plz don't! Lol. I gtg. goodnight.**

**Fang: night Max. Sweet dreams, beautiful. :) 3 **I smiled and turned out my light, plugging in my phone. I crawled under the covers and stared up at the dark ceiling with glow in the dark stars. Letting my thoughts die down and letting myself soak in Fang's kind words, I started drifting off.

It was the memory of Fang's soft voice, singing that beautiful song to me as we danced that pushed me over the edge into unconsciousness, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**There you go! and Jeb didn't ruin it too much! I will try to update again soon but not today most likely. Review, review, REVIEW! And I will update soon! Thanks!**

**-Faerie :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Head Over Heels

**Okay, so...WOW. Um...hey Guest. You are slightly crazy...(no offense lol) I was super-duper busy with homework because if I don't get good grades then I can't use the computer. Which means no updates. So...yeah. If you are bored tomorrow/today or if any of you readers are bored, go look up on YouTube DanIsNotOnFire or AmazingPhil. (Warning! Dan swears and can be quite an...interesting...person. So if you have parents that despise that, watch Phil.) Also: I HAVE DIBS ON DAN! jk. But seriously, both of them are hilarious and british and adorable and HOT! Lol. So..I'm sorry i didn't update for 9 hours? And you better break up with Fang THIS SECOND! Do you want Fax in this story or not?**

**Okay, now that I got that taken care of, let's continue. Okay so there was some Fax and Jeb is a butthead. But they went to the school dance and it was all cutesy. More Fax in this one and more drama. So enjoy! And review! (But Guest, please go easy on the reviews this time. I update as much as is humanly possible for me. I have to actually have ideas and write the thing. So...)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

It was about 10:30 when I woke up. Light was pouring into my window and lighting my attic room. I climbed out of bed in my Capri sweatpants and a fitted tank top. I jammed my feet into my fluffy slippers and shuffled down stairs. I made my way into the kitchen. I heard my mom and Jeb talking in the living room. My mom laughed, her voice ringing in my ears.

He made her laugh.

The terrible, bastard that gave me freaking wings and ruined my life was back in my life, making my mother laugh. Disgusting. I grabbed a shiny package of some stupid, organic Pop-Tart knock offs that my mom insists on buying and a cup of coffee that was mostly milk and sugar and hurried back upstairs. I sat on my bed, stretching out my wings as far as they go then bringing them in closer. I munched on my "Pop-Tarts" and was watching Psych **(THE. BEST. SHOW. EVER! SO FUNNY!) **on Netflix when my phone buzzed.

**Fang: Hey. What's up?**

**me: Hiding from my mom and Jeb. Oh and eating some Pop-Tarts.**

**Fang: U busy?**

**me: besides hiding, nope. U can come hang out if u want.**

**Fang: Okay. Be there in 10.**

I pulled a t-shirt on over my tank top and brushed my teeth and hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. I slid down the hall to the door when Fang knocked.

"Hey, come in." I said, grabbing Fang's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"Oh, Max you have a friend over?" Dang it. So close. I backed up a bit and poked my head into the living room.

"Yeah. Fang." I dragged him up the stairs.

"I can see you aren't the biggest fan of them."

"Who? My parents? My mom is great, really. She just asks a lot of questions. And Jeb is just annoying." Fang smirked. We sat on my bed and continued watching my show. Fang slipped off his jacket and spread out his wings a bit, leaning back against the pillows. I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched. I looked up at Fang when the episode was over. "Hey, you still don't have your snake bites in." I flicked his bottom lip with my fingers. He smirked.

"Yeah, I decided to keep them out. Easier to kiss you without them." I smiled.

"Well your smile looks nicer now." We lay for a minute or two. Then I got up and turned on some My Chemical Romance **(heehee Gerard Way is so hot. ;D) **We just lied there, singing along to the songs and laughing. Why? I don't know. I sat up, turning to face Fang. He had is hands as a pillow behind his head and his eyes closed as he sang along to 'Sing'. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him, catching him by surprise. The kiss was slow at first but Fang tilted his head to deepen the kiss. We pulled away after a bit more. I lied back down with a smile. Fang was a freaking amazing kisser.

Don't tell him I said that.

Actually don't tell anyone I said that...

"Want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure. Let me just get dressed." I said gesturing down at my sweats. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my drawer. "Hey, turn around or something. No peeking." Fang laughed and buried his face in the pillow. I yanked on my skinny jeans and changed my top. I had just zipped up my sweatshirt when Fang lifted his head.

"You take too long."

"That would be because of these." I lifted my leg but not much. "You have to understand, I mean you wear skinny jeans." I pushed up my sleeves and slipped on some weaved bracelets over my wrists.

"You still take too long. I'm hungry!

"These jeans are NOT easy to get into! Deal with it!" Fang laughed lightly, those dimples that I loved so much appearing. We walked downstairs and both has to sit down wrestle our shoes on. _Goodness. How do the emos do it?_ I thought as I yanked my converse on. Fang stood up, taking my hands and pulling me up to. "We are going out to lunch. Be back in a bit."

"Okay, have fun you two." My mom called from the living room. "But not too much fun! Fang, you take care of her. And bring her back before 3."

"Can do, Mrs. Martinez."

"Valencia, you just let our girl's go out with boys when ever they want to?"

"I have met Fang. He seems nice. I have also met Ella's boyfriend, Dylan. I trust them."

"Wait, Dylan? Weren't you dating him?" Fang whispered as we hurried out the door. Er..more like me pushing him over the threshold. I didn't want to be there when they argued about Fang and Dylan. We started off down the street.

"Yeah. I was. Disgusting isn't it?" Fang nodded. About 5 minutes into our walk Fang chuckled to himself.

"I need a car. So badly." He said, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"What, your already tired?

"Uh, yah. I am." I shoved him.

"Lazy butt!" I called out loudly.

"Well, obviously you find my "lazy butt" an attractive one." Fang said with a smirk, shoving me back.

"Oh Shut Up!" Besides 'shut up', I have no other comment for that.

We walked hand in hand downtown. We found an Asian food place and went inside. We ordered our food and sat in at our small square table by the window. You know, some couples go out for burgers or pizza. But nooooo! Fang loves his sushi. So I have no choice. Seriously he dragged me here.

"So, Miss Maxie. How are you today?" Fang said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I'm very good, Mr. Fangypoo. You?" I said mimicking his pose. Fang smirked and leaned forward again.

"Fangypoo? Really?"

"You called me Maxie. I get to call you Fangypoo." Fang rolled his black coffee-colored eyes and smirked some more.

We ended up talking for what seemed like hours and stuffy ourselves with food. (Which Fang payed for like a gentlemen.) We walked around downtown, going into a vintage clothing store and trying on all the hats until the owner actually asked us to leave. So (by accident I swear) we forgot about my "home by 3 o'clock" thing and caught a movie. We sat in the park for a bit on the swings and eventually made our way home. WAAAAYYY past 3 as you can imagine. The day was so much fun. But of course, my life is just too screwy for that.

Yep. We were late. Like, it was 6 when Fang and I finally got back to my place. 3 hours. Not a big deal, right? Wrong. Very big deal when your mom plans a "nice family dinner" with your wicked witch of a sister and mad scientist of a dad. Then forgets to tell you.

Fang and I walked inside laughing our butts off. I was all toasty warm in his sweatshirt that he had given me to wear. We had our arms around each other and smiles on our faces and then in came the storm cloud.

"Max! You're late!"

"Ohhhh. Whoopsy daisies?" My mom glared.

"Bye Max." Fang gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Wait, want your sweatshirt?"

"Uh...you can give it to me on monday..." He said nervously, eyeing my mom's glare and Jeb's disapproving look. "Sorry I brought her home late. We lost track of time. Won't happen again."

"It better not." Jeb said coldly.

"Yes sir," Fang muttered, turning and hurrying out into the evening, his head down. I turned and frowned at my family.

"Max, we wanted you home for a nice family dinner. Your food is on the stove. Go get it and come eat with us." I nodded and hurried past them, putting a little food on my plate. I was still pretty stuffed from lunch and our candy splurge at the theater. I sat down, pushing the black sleeves of Fang's jacket up a bit. Fang wasn't too much taller than me, only a few inches so his sleeves only just covered my fingertips.

"Max, please take that thing off at the dinner table." Jeb said.

"I'm cold. Your not my dad so stop trying to tell me what to do." I said casually, digging into the garlic bread. (yes, even with a full stomach, I would NEVER pass up cheesy garlic bread. That is a CRIME!)

"Take it off." My mom said, clearly annoyed. I shook my head and flipped the hood over my head. Ella snickered, clearly enjoying this. "Maximum Martinez. I am very sick of your shenanigans."

shenanigans.

I cracked up, covering my mouth with the sleeve of Fang's jacket so I wouldn't laugh. It's so hard to take someone serious when they use words like _shenanigans._

"It's not polite to laugh at your mom." Ella chimed in, narrowing her eyes at me. I dropped my fork.

"And this is why I hate our family so much. Goodnight!" I stood up and walked casually out of the room. When really, I was flat our annoyed. Ella just can't keep her freaking mouth shut. And Jeb is a psycho path who is trying to be my parent. And mom? Pff. She just has no clue whats going on in my life! She tries! She talks to me (when she is home) and _tries_ to be a supportive parent. When really, she is just trying. Not succeeding.

**Fang's POV**

Max, Max, Max, Max, Max...

Max.

She was all I could think about. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She is funny and smart and absolutely adorable. She understands. Understands what I'm going through because she has been there to. I couldn't stop thinking about her cute, slightly upturned nose that wrinkles slightly when she glares. Or the way her singing is so imperfect but I couldn't help but smile. Or the way she had kissed me, making me fall deeper and deeper in love with her with every passing second.

I was head over heels for her.

"Fang! Dinners here!" I was torn from my thoughts about Max by my mother's voice. I went down stairs and grabbed a plate, taking a slice of pizza. I sat down at the table, watching as Ratchet loaded up his plate with pizza and scurried off to his video game. And then I watched as my mom grabbed a slice and smiled at me. But instead of sitting down to eat with me, she just ruffled my hair and walked off to her office. Work, work, work. That is all she does!

I need a job.

And a car.

And Max.

Forget I said that last one and lets focus on the first two, job and car.

Forget it. I need Max to. God, she just would not get out of my freaking head! I should tell her that...she would find that funny...and then would laugh... Oh my God, her laugh.

Here we go again...

* * *

**Tada! Awww Fangypoo is head over heels! So cute! As much as I like Max's POV I think Fang has some pretty funny thoughts. He always struck me as the guy kind of off in his own little world and that's why he is so quiet. He just has so much on his mind and is thinking about so much at one time he forgets to live outside of his head.**

**Ratchet: Aww dat that was a cute explanation of Fang.**

**me: OMG! RATCHET! YOU'RE BACK! and, I know!**

**Ratchet: Miss me, babe?**

**me: don't call me babe...Yes! *hugz Ratchet***

**Ratchet: Woah gurl. I know I'm just swagilicous but I need some space.**

**me: *rolls eyes and hugs tighter***

**Ratchet: Never mind, you're cute.**

**me: *blushes* Well that's it folks. And yes...I will soon be back to m regular updates! (don't worry guest) But I have a quicky question: Where should Fang work? I have thought about a comic book shop or anime shop or a music store. Any of those sound cool? Or do you guys have your own ideas? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! Thanks guys!**

**-Faerie :D**


	20. Chapter 19: School?

**Okay, so hi. All of you can skip this except for Guest who keeps reviewing: Hey, so I understand that you are bored, but I am not some magical writer that can write all day. I said I would update when I can and that is what I have been doing. At first your reviews were funny but you have reviewed 13 times now with pretty much nothing that is related to my story except that I should update. Sorry this is in an author note but you are a guest so I can't pm you. You have kind of spammed my reviews so if you could keep your reviewing to a minimum (related to the update) that would be great. Thx. :/**

**Also! If you like to write so much or our bored, get an account on here and you can write and talk to people all the time!**

**Ok, so here is chapter 19! I worked on it all day and it may not be the longest but it's decent...lol. Lots of POV changes in this one. as well as some drama and Fax. Okay well enjoy and review!**

**-Faerie :)**

* * *

"Hey bird freak! Did you and your feathered friend have a fun time at the dance?" Ella and all the other kids that bully me had stopped us in the hall way. I looked to Fang who seemed horrified.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ella says you have wings to!" Dylan said.

"You can't prove anything." Fang's deep voice stumbled just a bit.

"Actually, we can." Well there goes my normal monday. I had spent all of yesterday in my room texting Fang while I was grounded and today I was happy to be with him. Lissa smirked, her pale fingers running across the screen of her phone. She tapped the screen with an exaggerated flourish.

Beep.  
Buzz.  
Ring.  
Ding.  
Music.

All down the hall people's phones got texts. Fang even pulled out his phone, glancing at it, then handed it to me. There was a fuzzy picture of Fang and I in my backyard after one of our flights. Fang was holding my hands between us and our wings were unfurled behind us. The picture was taken from Ella's window. I looked up to see everyone in the hallway staring at us. They all had wicked smiles.

Suddenly, they all started laughing and shouting and throwing things. Books, lunches, papers, pencils. Anything they could get their hands on. Fang tried to block some of the flying objects but I still was hit.

"GET OUT YOU FREAKS!" They all screamed, running at us and throwing things. Fang grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hall. We were tripped and shoved and pulled and hit. We slammed against the door, shoving it open and running out into the parking lot. We stopped, able to catch our breaths.

**Fang's POV**

Max was bent over, her hands on her knees. I placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Max?" She stood up, tears streaming from her beautiful eyes.

"Aren't you sick of it?"

"Of what?"

"Of being bullied and tortured?" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her, leaning my head against hers. I could feel her tears on my neck as she burrowed her face into my shoulder. I kissed her tear stained cheek, rubbing her back while she cried and held her even closer.

"You know Max, you won't get out of my mind."

"W-what?" Her lip quivered as she looked up.

"All day, you're so stubborn and won't leave me alone. I can't ever get you out of my head." Max smiled, sniffling a bit. She burrowed back into my shoulder.

"I love you." She said, her voice muffled in my shirt.

"Love you to."

**Max's POV**

When I FINALLY stopped sobbing like a freaking baby, Fang walked me home. My mom was at work and God knows where Jeb was, so we walked inside. Fang followed me up, silently. I flopped down on my bed, sighing into the pillows, wishing the world would just leave me alone. I got up and grabbed Fang's sweatshirt from the back of the chair where I had thrown it this morning after getting dressed. (Yes, I slept in it. It was comfortable and warm and smelled like Fang so there.)

"Here," I said, offering it.

"Keep it." Fang said, taking it and guiding my arms into the sleeves and flipping up the hood.

"God, I'm so sick of school." I crashed back on my bed, curling up and pulling the covers over my head.

"Yeah," was all Fang said, sitting down and pulling the covers away so he could see my face. I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek and got up, walking to the staircase in the corner.

"Fang! Get back here!" He turned around, giving me a questioning look. "I don't want to be alone." I patted the empty space on the other side of the bed. Fang sighed and stepped on the heels of his shoes and left them by the stairs. He climbed carefully onto the bed and opened his wings slightly to lie on his back. I moved closer, curling up against him. Sometimes, I was just sick of being Tough and indestructible Max. Sometimes I just wanted to have help, to feel safe. To feel loved. Fang really understood that. I felt Fang's arm go around me as I drifted off.

**Fang's POV**

Max was curled up against me, her breathing even and quiet. As much as I loved being with her, if her mom or sister or Jeb came home and found me up here on Max's bed, I would be so screwed. They would probably keep me from seeing her ever again. I just couldn't risk that. I enjoyed Max's company a little longer then when I was sure she was sound asleep, I slipped out of her arms and pulled on my shoes. Grabbing my backpack, I snuck downstairs, locking the front door behind me.

The house was dead silent. I know, I know. "Oh, Fang loves the silence! Blah blah blah!" Sure, quiet is nice. But this was a lonely silence. There were no familiar tap of keys or the blare of the TV and no Ratchet running around like a lunatic completely high off of sugar or something. Especially after being with Max, the house seemed to quiet and abandoned.

My phone rang, causing me to pretty much have a heart attack.

"Yo! Fang! Where are you? We saw the big crowd of kids chase you and Max!"

"I'm at home."

"We saw the picture."

"Great."

"Maya is totally freaking the crap out and the school is looking for you. They say if you show your faces back there again, they will drive you out again. They don't like freaks."

"Guess I'm not going back there. And neither are any of you."

"Haha. Funny. I got to go. Star wants me, I must be completely turning her on." There was a scream of rage in the back ground and a slam of a tray hitting someone. The line went dead. I couldn't help but laugh. My voice echoed in the empty house. Then it was back to silence.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to find myself alone about 4 hours later. I dug deeper under my covers and rolled up my sleeve. I stared at the puffy pink scars that tattooed my skin. The three that were closer to my elbow were thin and clean from the pocket knife. While the two on each wrist were jagged and thick from the metal at the football field. I bit my lip, hard. Staring at what I had done to myself. I yanked my sleeve back down and hugged myself, fighting back tears.

The memory of what my grandma use to do when I was upset or feeling crappy found it's way into my mind.

She would always make me take a shower until the water was icy cold and I was numb. Then she would make me drink a whole cup of "tea". Which was really just lemon juice and honey in hot water. She would have me talk about why I was upset while I sat in her kitchen whilel she backed cookies. Chocolate chip cookies to be exact. It always made me feel better, no matter what.

I climbed out of bed, pushing the memories of not being able to say good bye when we moved from Arizona. I grabbed a towel and turned on the water in the down stairs bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror in just my tank top and unfurled my brown and white wings.

How could these things cause so much trouble?

I stepped into the shower, letting scorching water run down my body and wings. I stood there, letting myself feel a little bit sorry for myself. No, I'm not being self-centered. It's okay to care about how your feeling. You just can't go crazy with the pity party. A few tears escaped, getting lost in the luke warm water. I stood there until the water turned to ice-cold. The frigid water resetting my emotions and thoughts and worries. I was going to be okay.

***dis* *is* *a* *line***

After getting dressed in pajamas and feeling amazingly better, I sat on the couch to play games on my laptop. There was a knock at the door. I hurried to it, hoping that it was Fang but instead, it was Jeb.

"What do you want? My mom is at work."

"I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"I'm busy." I tried to close the door but Jeb blocked it.

"Max, I know you are upset with me. And I'm sorry. But your mom was able to forgive me and your sister was to. I really want you to as well." I stared at the tall thin man with mousey hair and glasses. I sighed and let him in. We sat at the kitchen table.

"Why are you back?"

"I have a big surprise for you!"

"Yeah? Tell me. I just loved to be surprised. Especially by you. I mean, look at this nice surprise!" I opened my wings with a _snap. _"Go on, continue." I said, resting my head on my hands.

"I found you a school. A school for mutants."

* * *

**Oh a cliffy! Well hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!**

**-Faerie :D**


	21. Chapter 20: We Will Be There

**Hey Fanfictioners! So first of all, I'm not mad if you guys go crazy with reviews, I just would prefer them to be related to the update. But thank you guys for the reviews! (I'm kinda crazy today...) This one will have some Fax and a time skip. So prepare yourselves. Oh and I know you all were like :MAKE FANG WORK AT HOT TOPIC! Okay...I'm going to be totally shunned for this but...I hate the mall. Like, I have probably gone there like 6 times in my whole life and I was forced to. I hate shopping and walking and I'm pretty much a lazy butt so I hate it. And every time time I have gone, I have never been to hot topic. DON'T. KILL. ME. PLEASE! I'm sorry I'm just so uncool like that! Lol. Enjoy and review!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

**_Before Jeb talked to Max. 3rd person_**

_Her phone rang, an unknown number. But she knew. The girl pressed talk, walking far away from her group of friends._

_"Did you run them out?"_

_"Of course." She said, walking into the girl's bathroom and checking the stalls for people._

_"Good. Are you sure they don't want to come?"_

_"I'm sure. When do I get my money?"_

_"When they enroll." The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance._

_"You said you would pay me after they left."_

_"Have they officially pulled out of the school?"_

_"Well...no...bu-"_

_"Then you don't get payed. Do not call this number back." The line went dead. The girl stood in the empty bathroom for a minute longer, fixing her hair in the mirror and walking out. She pushed aside her annoyance and started for her group._

_"Hey, what was that about?"_

_"Nothing." She said with a smile. Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist and they started off down the hall, leading their group of populars._

**Max's POV**

"What?!"

"One of my old colleagues opened up a school for all the mutants like you." I stared at Jeb. He looked excited and slightly crazy.

"Oh cut the crap, Jeb. You mean to tell me that the reason you are back is because there is some stupid school full of tortured children who are mutants?"

"Yes, and everything there is designed to help you get the same education and teach you how to survive in the real world, without the bullies." I frowned.

"How do you know I'm bullied? What if I'm the most popular girl in school?"

"Oh. I just assumed..."

"Oh, you just "assumed" I was bullied because I'm a freak, right? I mean, a girl with wings, she can't hide that secret! She must be relentlessly bullied and tortured every day of her life! All of that because she has wings! Right?" Jeb was speechless. I stood up, slamming my hands against the table, letting my anger spill over. "And you just assumed all this because I have wings! The wings that YOU gave me! Do you realize just how hard it is to hide an 8 freaking foot wingspan under a sweatshirt?! Do you realize that most teenage girls don't have wings GROWING OUT OF THEIR BACKS?!" I screamed, right into Jeb's face.

"I just want you to think about it." With that, he stood and walked from the house. My heart was pounding, my throat raw from screaming.

_Overreacting much? Think about it. A whole school of kids just like you. All tortured for being different. Just think about it._

Stupid thoughts.

They seemed to always be right but not at the right time. I mean, could they have made me realize that before I screamed like that? The truth: I _was_ going to think about it.

**A few weeks later. (They both went to school a few times and made it out alive. Fang got a job. This is all unnecessary stuffs.) Fang's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, throwing my car keys down on the counter. Yes, you read that right. MY car keys. Well, Ratchet and I have to share the car (this should be interesting...) but for now, it's MINE!

"Nick, honey. Is that you?"

"No, mom. I'm a robber." I called back, slipping my pay check from my jeans and setting it on the counter by the mail. I heard light footsteps.

"How was work?"

"Boring as hell." I said, getting a glass down from the cupboard.

"Language, Nick." I muttered a 'sorry' and leaned against the counter with my water. My mom was flipping through the mail, pushing catalogues and envelopes aside. "What's this?" She held up a slightly wrinkled envelope. I shrugged, turning away from her to "look in the fridge". "Nick! Is this your pay check?" I didn't turn around and nodded. "I will take it to the bank for you tomorrow."

"No, keep it."

"Why? It's your money. Don't you want to take that Max girl out on dates?"

"I already had my boss subtract a little from it. Keep the rest."

"B-but why?" My mom looked genuinely confused. I walked around the counter and held onto her shoulders, she was a little shorter than Max.

"Because, you work too much. All day long it's all work. You never even cook anymore. I just thought I could help." My mom pulled me into a hug, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you." Another set of arms wrapped around us. Ratchet was putting his face WAY to close to mine.

"I like hugs." He said in the most derpy voice humanly possible. I pushed him away and put about 4 steps between both him and my mom. What? I have a personal bubble to! The only person that can be inside of my personal bubble, is Max. So don't even think about!

Wow. And I'm talking to myself again. Great.

In all of our hugging, Ratchet's derpyness (it's a word) and my mom's crying, we didn't notice the door opening. Or the man walking into our house. Or him clearing his throat.

"Nick? Ratchet? Anne?" We all spun to find Robert standing in the door way.

"You! You sad excuse of a dad! You nearly killed Fang and I!" Ratchet was going for Robert's throat. I yanked him back, glaring at him.

"I'm done drinking. I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to hurt any of you any more than I had. I got a job." Robert said, handing a paycheck to my mom. She took it and gasped then handed mine back to me. Wow. Rejected. I'm kidding. (I'm just trying to lighten the mood here!)

And I'm STILL talking to myself.

Ratchet and I left the room while our parents talked (yelled a little to). Later that night, everything finally seemed okay. Our mom actually COOKED FOOD for us and served them on these weird things called plates. And Robert sat with us, talking quietly and drinking a big glass of water. Ratchet still scowled at him. But for once, things were okay.

**Max's POV**

It had been days since I had seen Fang. He was super busy with work and family stuff. Almost every night we both snuck out and flew for a few hours but I still missed seeing him. Even though this last week or two had been really busy for him, Fang never failed to send me goodnight texts and exchange brief kisses in the halls and at lunch.

Two black clad arms wrapped around my middle and a chin rested on my head. I turned around and pulled Fang into a hug.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Fang swayed us back and forth.

"I missed you to!" Fang planted a kiss on my head and pulled out of our hug. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing...being bored and missing you." Fang smirked.

"Want to hang out after school?"

"Of course!" I nearly shouted, he kissed my lips and smiled against them.

"I will see you after school. Meet me out by the parking lot." I nodded as Fang squeezed my hand and walked down the hall to his class.

**Linelinelinelinelinelineline **

"Oh my god! It's yours?!" Fang smiled and nodded as we climbed into his new car. And guess what color it was! Black. I laughed to myself as we drove to his house.

"What's so funny?"

"It's black."

"Yeah..."

"Everything you own is black. It's kind of funny."

"Hey not everything."

"Let me guess, you have some gray and white, right?" Fang smiled and nodded. We got to his house and went straight for the kitchen as usual.

"Hey, Nick. Who is this?" A tall man asked.

"Max, this is Robert. Robert, this is Max." Hm. So this was the guy that nearly killed Fang and Ratchet in a drunken rage...he doesn't look so mean... I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Max." We walked into the kitchen and pretty much cleaned out the fridge.

"You, know, it's nice to have someone who can eat almost as much as me." Fang said, popping another handful of grapes in his mouth.

"Almost? I'm offended!" Fang's mom walked in and saw us sitting at the table with most of the fridge's contents on the counter in front of us.

"Well I'm glad Nick finally found a girl who can eat more than him. That last girl barely ate anything when she came over for dinner."

"HAH! WHAT NOW!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air. Fang threw a grape at me.

"Nick, honey, no throwing food."

"Yes honey, no throwing food!" I said as soon as Anne walked out of the room. Fang threw another grape which I caught in my mouth. "I think I win. Give up now!" Fang frowned and reached for the container of left over...something... He grabbed a fork and aimed it at me. I screamed and jumped off my chair, Fang close behind me. I ran down the hall and hid behind Ratchet who had just walked in. A forkfuls of some kind of food hit his shirt. Ratchet glared at Fang and tackled him. They were wrestling, the food flying everywhere. Ratchet had Fang pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back. I walked over and sat on top of them. Anne peeked her head in.

"Good job Max. I approve. Hey boys, Robert and I are going out to dinner. Don't break anything. Max is in charge."

"'k mom." They both said in unison then continued to struggle under my weight. As soon as the door closed, Ratchet started shouting for me to get off. I climbed off of them and helped Fang up.

"Max, Max, Max. Want to know what happens to people who isit on us?"

"Why not." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. Fang and Ratchet both looked at each other, then Fang picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and they carried me upstairs. Fang threw me on the black bed and Ratchet aimed a Nerf gun at me.

"Now, apologize." I shook my head with a smile. Fang grabbed a Nerf gun from a closet (okay, now I want to marry him for that) aiming it.

"Max, say it!" I laughed and shook my head. I stood up and grabbed Ratchet's arm, flipping him. "I surrender!" Fang said, raising his food stained arms up. Both of them were covered in left overs.

"That's better." I said, taking the gun from him and tossing it to the side. Ratchet got up, rubbing his back and glaring.

"Good game, Maximum Martinez. You have passed the girlfriend test." I smiled as Ratchet walked away, still rubbing his back and muttering something about how I flipped him. Heehee... Fang looked down at his shirt and grabbed a new one from his drawers. He pulled off his messy shirt. Holy. Crap. Abs. I nearly died. Let's just leave it at that. Fang smirked at my staring and pulled on his shirt, probably just to torture me. He sat on the bed with me and smiled.

"So," I said, not wanting to discuss all the scars on his arms.

"So," he said back.

"Um, Jeb said something to me a few weeks ago...and told me to tell you." Fang frowned a little. "He said there is a school of mutants nearby. He told me all about it and...I think we should go see it."

"Max I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It's a school just for the people who were changed into mutants. All these kids are just like this, all of them are bullied like us." Fang looked at the carpet for a minute. The carpet was pretty much the only thing not black or white in his room. It was gray instead. Figures...

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. Tell Jeb that we will come and see it some time." I threw my arms around Fang's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Fang nodded and kissed my cheek, stroking my hair. We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and evening lying on his bed and listening to music while we talked. Fang got up to go to the bathroom so I pulled out my phone.

**me: Jeb, it's Max. Fang and I agreed to come visit the school. Just to see how it is. No guarantees.**

**Jeb: Great! You will love it there! Does tomorrow work? **I thought for a moment. We could skip school for one day. Besides, we would technically still be going to school...

**Jeb: Oh and I know there are some other mutants at your school. Bring them along to. Anybody who was part of the program is welcome.**

**me: We will be there.**

* * *

**Ooooh so exciting! A school for mutants! And I feel kind of bad, I said I would update a bunch today, but I kind of got sidetracked. I got an idea for a book and so I'm starting to write my own novel. I only have a few word doc. pages so far but I'm going to work on it after I post this. I really want to publish a book so I might change up my fanfics Together and Apart and combine them to publish...I might not. I don't know yet. But as my mom put it, if I realy really try hard on it and it sells, I could pay for part of college with the money. So I'm sorry if my updates are a little spread out.**

**Thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! Keep them up! I will try to update ASAP.**

**Love you guys! -Faerie :D**


	22. Chapter 21: Captured

**You guys are too smart.**

* * *

"And why do we have to go?"

"Because, you were experimented on. And besides, Fang and I don't want to be the only ones." I told Star as we stood in the parking lot. Fang, Ratchet, Holden and I all climbed into Fang's car while Maya, Star and Kate got in Star's. I handed the directions to Fang and he pulled out of the school parking lot. My stomach was a wreck. I had butterflies of excitement and nervousness but they all flapped around this knot that sat in my stomach. Part of me could only think that this was a trap.

No. This is a school. For people just like you who want to escape all the bullying.

Fang started blasting Panic! At The Disco's, I Write Sins Not Tragedies through the car speakers.

"Not this song again..." Ratchet muttered from the back seat. Fang had a mischievous smile as he turned it up so loud that the car was vibrating. Fang and I went into dance party mode and were dancing around and singing loudly.

"My ears!" Holden shouted, covering his ears. We turned down the music.

"You're no fun." I told Holden who grinned and went back to his MineCraft game. We drove for a while longer and then a long brick building came into view.

"This must be it." We pulled into the parking lot and soon were met by the others. We all approached the school. Jeb and a tall man with white hair walked out to greet us.

"Hey guys, this is the Principle of the school, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen." We all cracked up about his name but shook his hand politely.

"Vell, come inside and I vill show you avound." Fang and I were both dying of laughter but followed him inside.

"This would be your classes," Jeb said, pointing to the rows of doors. We peaked inside one classroom with a window. Some of the teens had different colored skin or weird accessories such as tails or weird ears. A few even had wings. While the others looked more normal, but were probably like Holden, Kate, Star and Ratchet. With weird super human powers.

"Hea, we vill make sure you ah very comfortable and velcomed." Dr. Hans said as we walked along the halls. We were shown the gym, the cafeteria, the different classrooms and art rooms were. We followed Jeb and Dr. Hans out side, where a huge area was devoted to training us. There was every type of obstacle you could imagine for every type of super human power or mutation. Fang held my hand tightly, looking around in excitement. I smiled.

Yeah, I smiled through the whole tour. Until we got back to the lobby and Dr. Hans showed us our uniforms.

**linelinelinelinelineline**

"NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS!" I shouted in the car a week later. All of our parents agreed to send us to the new school. I stared down at my horrific plaid skirt and button up blouse. I yanked off my Mary Jane's and tossed them on the floor of the car, tying on my converse instead. I looked at Fang who looked EXTRA weird in his white button up and dark red slacks.

"Too...much...color!" Fang said, pretending to die. I grabbed the steering wheel.

"Please leave the dying to me. You need to drive." Fang smirk, running his fingers through his hair and trying to get it back in his eyes.

"My mom practically attacked me with hair gel this morning, I can't get it out!" I grabbed his hand, putting it on the steering wheel and leaned over, fixing his hair for him. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pair of dark jean shorts.

"No peeking you creeper!" I slipped off my skirt and pulled on my shorts over my tights.

"You didn't happen to bring me any jeans, did you?"

"No..." I handed him a handful of chains and a studded belt I had stolen from Ratchet. By the time we got to our new school, we were no longer dressed like Catholic school kids. As you can imagine, Jeb and Dr. Hans were NOT happy. Like, they were turning red.

"Max, the idea of the uniforms is so everyone looks the same!"

"No way was I coming to school in that. I will seriously leave the school!" Dr. Hans and him both calmed down and led us to our classes. The class grew silent as we walked in.

"Class, these are the new mutants. Max, Fang, Ratchet, Holden, Kate, Star and Maya." The class stared at us, something unrecognizable in their eyes. The classes were all easy, we just took tests to see where we were and they didn't separate our little group which was nice. At lunch we all sat at one table, all stuffing our faces. The school lunches actually tasted like FOOD! The fact that they weren't moving on their own added bonus points.

"I like this school," Star said, chugging her third milk.

"Uh, yeah! I love these uniforms!" Kate said, "They are so preppy!" Fang and I looked down at our take on the uniforms that at each other and laughed. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss Fang. He was so adorable and sweet today, acting all shy. It was so freaking adorable! But when I kissed him in the hall, Dr. Hans came out of no where and pulled us apart, telling us "Ver is no keesing in da halls." I know, you are all like: Well why the hell don't you kiss right now?

There are teachers EVERYWHERE.

Like, they are walking around the tables and watching us. It is super creepy. But all in all, the school actually isn't so bad.

"There is one thing that is kind of bothering me," Maya said, looking around the table. "If Jeb is your dad, he knew about your wings, right?" I nodded. Suddenly, something qas wrong. We all stared for a moment.

"How did he know about my wings?" Fang asked quietly.

How did he know about all of us?

**At their old school. 3rd person**

_"There she is! Time for payback!" Gazzy whispered. He, Nudge and Iggy were following Angel down the hall, squirt guns loaded with chocolate milk in their hands. They snuck silently down the hall and out the doors of the school after Angel. She walked with grace in her stiletto heels. She glanced both ways and started off campus. The three exchanged odd looks and followed, more out of curiosity then revenge._

_They followed Angel down the street. They watched as she stopped at a bench on the sidewalk. She started talking to the man sitting on the bench. He pulled out a package._

_"Drugs?" Nudge whispered. Angel reached for the package but he pulled it away. A van pulled up and she was yanked right in, along with the man. Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy dropped their squirt guns and ran to the van, only to be pulled inside to. Nudge screamed as the van started zooming down the street._

_"Quiet!"_

_"What do you want with us?!" Iggy shouted at the men in the van._

_"We have to take you to the School."_

_The van was quiet for along time. The group of kids all huddled together in the back. Angel was crying softly, saying how sorry she was._

_"I just...I hated Max. She was so popular. And Dylan was cheating on me with her. I wanted her gone. But things got out of hand and-"_

_"What is the school, though?" Gazzy asked._

_"I-I don't know. They just told me to get Max and Fang and those other freaks out of our school and they would pay me a lot of money."_

_"How much?" Angel frowned._

_"You idiot!" Nudge shouted, earning a shout, a glare and a threat. When the van finally stopped, the driver turned around._

_"Welcome to The School."_

**Max's POV**

We all shot up from the table, hurrying past the teachers that tried to stop us. We ran right into Jeb.

"We want to go back to our old school."

"You guys can't leave. You enrolled here."

"We can leave when we want to!" Maya said, cracking her knuckles.

"No, come look at the contracts you all signed..." There was a loud BOOM in the classroom and the door flew open, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and...Angel ran out of the room, ropes still on their wrists. With no hesitation, we all ran for the front doors, Kate in the lead. Someone grabbed my wrist, yanking me back. Fang turned and punched Jeb right in the nose before grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the doors.

So...close...so...close...

The doors opened in front of us and people in white lab coats ran in. Then the most horrifying creatures came next, they were covered in wolfish hair and had long jagged claws ans teeth. They gave off a horrible smell that reeked of blood. We were surrounded.

"HELP!" Nudge screamed as the people in white coats grabbed her and the others. We were trapped, either clawed to death by the wolf things, or captured by the scientist people. I know, very specific names.

"Do you like our helpers?" Jeb asked, standing by one of the creatures. "The Erasers are here so kids like you don't escape." I looked over to see Kate next to me.

"Get. Help." I whispered in her ear. One of the Erasers saw and jumped at us but Kate was gone in a second. The hairy mass dove right at me, claw digging into my skin as it shoved me to the ground. Fang knocked the Eraser off of me, pulling me from the ground into his arms. The wolf snarled, about to attack again, but Jeb raised his hand.

"We don't want them dead. Now round them up. We need them for our experiments." Jeb said, nodding to the White Coats (as I shall now call them) and the Erasers. The wolf creatures dove at our group, claws out and ready. Fang and I were knocked to the ground, Fang moved to block me from the claws. a White Coat bound my hands and pulled me up.

"Fang!" I struggled against the man.

"Max, dear. Don't struggle. I don't want you to get hurt. And we dont want your friends hurt either. All of you need to cooperate." Jeb said, grabbing Fang's bound arms and getting him to standing position. Fang started cussing Jeb out, fighting as hard as he could.

"Fang, stop!" I knew this wasn't going to end good if I didn't calm him down. Jeb slammed Fang against the hallway wall, we watched as he went limp. I bit back a scream of horror as we were led down the hall and to a door. They opened the door and we were shoved down the stairs, an Eraser dragging Fang behind us. I wanted so badly to run to him and brush his hair from his face and hold him to me until he woke up. I caught Jeb's eye. How could he be my father? One minute I was leaning against Ratchet as we were pushed down the dark passages, trying not to cry, and they next, everything was black.

* * *

**Lol. Cliffhanger! Don't freak out, nobody is going to die. Probably. But Fang isn't dead so don't freak out. I will update again, hopefully *crosses fingers* But you guys are so smarticle. Lol!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :D**


	23. Chapter 22: Torture

_It was just a dream. _

_No Erasers, no White Coats, no School, no Jeb. Fang isn't hurt. You're not trapped somewhere. You are just lying in bed. Just call Fang. He will make you feel better._

I knew I was lieing to myself. But, it was worth a shot. I opened my eyes, letting them get adjusted to the harsh, lighting from the lightbulbs hanging above my cage.

Yes, you read that right.

A cage. I could sit upright but had to hold my legs in fairly close. We were all in cages in basement of our school. Across the small pathway, Ratchet was sleeping in his while Star was picking at her nails. Maya's eyes were fixed on one spot on the floor. Holden was in the cage to my right. He was noticeably shaking and mumbling something. To my left was Fang. He was slumped in his cage, still knocked out. I remember when we were being stuffed into the cages, what Jeb had told me: "Oh Max. I know, it's so hard to see your loved one like this. Here, we will put him next to you and so you can be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Besides the metal bars."

My stomach growled, begging me for food. They still haven't fed us any thing or done any "experiments" as they claimed. I shuddered in horror and looked back over at Fang. I turned my hand sideways and slipped it through the bars then turned it again to take Fang's extremely cold hand. He stirred, blinking a few times then sitting up and hitting his head on the top of the cage.

"Shit!" He rubbed his head and looked around. "Oh...God..." Fang turned to me. I shrugged. He took my hand, holding it tightly. "Max, are you okay?" He stared at the place where my sweatshirt I had worn over my blouse was dark with blood. I took off my jacket showing him how little it had been and nodded. It hadn't bled very much and didn't hurt much either. Maya finally looked up.

"Fang, you're awake." He nodded. She smiled and jabbed at Ratchet in the cage next to hers. He woke up with a slight jump and sat up.

"Oh look! Sleeping emo is awake!" Ratchet said. Fang smirked and looked at Ratchet in his private school uniform. I pulled my hand out of Fangs and moved to the other side of the cage.

"Hey Starfish. You okay?" I asked quietly. Holden nodded but continued shaking and mumbling to himself. Obviously not. I reached through the bars and set my hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped shaking. "It's going to be okay. Kate is going to get help." Holden nodded and looked up at me through his thick glasses, he smiled a little as I pulled my hand back through the arms and leaned on the side by Fang. The door swung open and Jeb walked in, bending over to peak in our cages.

"Hmm. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo." He pointed at me. He unlocked my cage and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room.

**Fang's POV**

Max.

I felt like my heart was being stabbed. Watching her be dragged away with that psycho, it was worse than cutting. Worse than when I had attempted to hang myself, feeling as the air left me. Except then, Ratchet had come home from school and cut the rope, leaving me with rope burn scar on my neck and a sprained ankle from falling.

But this was Max. MY Max. I looked at the sweatshirt on the floor of her cage, seeing the blood stain. What the hell were those Eraser things? They were pretty much werewolves. Oh stop swooning you ignorant teenage girls. They weren't like your precious Jacob.

I tried to reposition myself but it was nearly impossible in this tiny cage. My back and wings were practically numb and my neck was burning from being bent. Through all the discomfort and pain, I couldn't stop worrying about Max.

"She will be fine. You know she will. She is tough." Star said from across the room, undoing her braid and braiding her long black hair. I nodded slightly and stared at the door.

**In another room in the School's new head quarters. 3rd person.**

"It's just a simple scan. Then you can all go," Jeb told them. One by one, the teens who had gotten dragged into this mess stepped inside of the machine. It beeped and they stepped out. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel stood there in a daze. A group of White Coats led them up the stairs and out of the building into the dark. None of them could remember anything, and everything they were doing seemed to be passing through them. Not one of them could finish a thought. The white coats dropped them off at their houses.

_House. Hey, I remember this. _Gazzy thought. He and Iggy walked up the path to their house. They had no idea about what had happened. Angel went home, the afternoon seemed to be a daze. Nudge's parents asked where she was, she told them with Iggy and Gazzy. Part of her knew that was true. But something happened. Just what was it?

**Max's POV**

Clean, antiseptic smell.

People with masks.

Blood samples.

Needles.

Tests.

Pain.

I hated ever second of it. But the pain was almost unbearable. I felt different drugs running through my veins, making my heart pound and head spin. They recorded everything. They were observing my wings and worst of all, seeing how strong they were. I gridded my teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. Then they were done. They unhooked me from the machines, did last-minute notes and pushed my bed back to the room with the cages. They unstrapped me and pushed me into the cage, locking it and then going for Holden's.

Crap. I knew what they were going to do to him. He regenerates and heals quickly but that doesn't mean he can't feel pain, can it? I reached into his cage and gave his hand a squeeze before they pulled him away. I leaned against the metal cage wall and Fang. I soon couldn't keep my eyes open.

**Fang's POV**

THANK GOD. Max was alive! She looked terribly pale and in pain, here eyes seemed so filled with horror and pain. She leaned against the cage until she fell asleep, sliding down until she was curled into a small ball on the plastic floor. Star and Ratchet and Maya stared at her then at me, then at Holden's empty cage.

"Holy crap! I'm such an idiot!" Star whispered loudly so she wouldn't wake Max. She grabbed hold of one of the bars between her and Ratchet and pulled with all her might. The metal snapped right off into her hand. She beamed and started to pull out the bars using her enhanced strength. The door opened and in came Holden, he had a smirk on his face and was limp in the White Coat's arms. They put him in his cage where he whimpered loudly but still had that smirk. The White Coat went for Maya next. She kicked and punched but they dragged her away. As soon as the door closed, Holden started laughing like a maniac. We stared at our little nerd friend.

"Everything they tried, it didn't work on me! They were like, hacking at my limbs and I couldn't feel a thing! And then when I sprouted another leg they all started yelling 'Write that down! WRITE THAT DOWN!'" He just kept laughing. His laughter seemed to lighten all of our moods.

About an hour later Maya was back and they took Ratchet. Maya didn't seem to be to hurt either. I stared down at Max, wondering why they hurt her so badly.

"What did they to you?" Star asked. We decided that we needed to wait till we were all back before breaking out.

"They removed my wings."

"What?!"

"I know! I mean, they were useless anyway. So they removed them. And I was under so much drugs that I couldn't even feel a thing. I still don't." I thought about Maya's wings. They had looked a lot like Max's, except darker brown and no white. She smiled a little. "So when are we busting out of this joint?"

**Max's POV**

Every thing ached. I'm pretty sure that if I touched my hair, it would hurt to. I sat up, waiting for the world to regain focus. Maya was sitting peacefully and Holden was smiling. Star was covered in bruises but seemed to not be feeling them. Ratchet was cracking jokes with Holden but had his eyes closed and kept covering his ears.

Fang. I looked into his cage, finding him missing.

"When did they take him?"

"A few hours ago. He should be back soon." Star said.

"What the hell is taking Kate so long?!" Ratchet said, kicking at the cage. I just stared at the door, begging God that they would wheel him in here any minute, and that he would be okay.

"Max, the plan is, as soon as Fang gets back and they come to turn off the lights, I'm going to break the cages. Then we are going to break those bars in the window way up there," She pointed up at the window. "Climb out, and get the heck out of there and to the nearest possible safe haven." I nodded, slipping on my sweatshirt, gritting my teeth as I lifted my shoulders.

The White Coats wheeled in Fang, dumping him in his cage. They made sure we were all locked in tightly and turned off the lights as they left. We heard a series of beeps and three locks click. The only light was coming from the crack under the door and the small window.

"Fang!" He just stared at me for a moment.

"You're dad, is a freaking psycho path." He said, before he winced and moving away from me, a few tears falling from his tightly shut eyes.

"That's it. I'm breaking out of here." Star removed the bars, setting them down quietly. She stood and stretched, then moved to break open Fang and my cages. I offered my hand but Fang didn't move.

"Fang, come on. I had no idea he was going to do this. I mean, I did have my suspicions but- I'm so sorry. But what he did to you, he did to me." Fang bit his lip and shook his head. He rolled up his sleeve, all the cuts were open.

"They wanted to see how fast I scarred. Turns out, I'm completely human when it comes to healing." Ratchet was out and by my side.

"Fang. Out. Now. I know you're mad at Max. But if you don't get out, they will just keep hurting you." He crawled out, collapsing at my feet. I kneeled down and held him to me.

"Please forgive me," I looked to the others, "all of you." Fang nodded slightly. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, kissing him as gently as I could so I wouldn't hurt him. When I pulled back, Ratchet helped me stand Fang up. Maya and Holden moved a cage under the window and Star ripped the bars right off. We all climbed out, even Fang. All 6 of us collapsed in the dewy grass outside the School. "You guys, realize just how absolutely terrible I feel about this?"

"Yeah. But we forgive you, kinda. I mean, we were all sick of having to hide to. We followed you so we are to blame to." Maya said, standing up and helping us all up. Fang leaned heavily on me as we all walked to the edge of the grass where it meets the concrete. There was a loud thumping noise. We looked up to see helicopters circling the School. A bunch of police cars with wailing sirens and a SWAT team came speeding down the street. In the lead, with a flash of blonde hair was Star.

* * *

**Well that was a quite torturous chapter...yeah. I don't think I will be able to update again tonight...but I will try.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Alive

**Sorry it's been awhile. I have some news in the end a/n so don't skip over it!**

**Ratchet: Do they do that?**

**me: I dunno. Some probably do.**

**Ratchet: Why? You're so cute!**

**me: oh shut up. I'm trying to finish this chapter. Goodness. Boys are obnoxious. (no offense) lol. Well enjoy!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

We all sat on the wet grass wrapped in thick blankets. Our injuries had been tended to and we were almost numb with pain killers. The parents had been called and were on their way. And the night's darkness was lit with the flashing lights from the emergency vehicles. Fang flinched next to me at the popping of the guns that echoed around the parking lot as the Erasers were terminated. He stared down at the grass and started pulling up little chunks, brushing the dirt from the roots and forming a pile of them. I wanted so badly to break down in tears and beg for all of their forgiveness.

"MAX!" My mom screamed, not even turning off her car. I put up my hands to stop her before I was surrounded in a hug. More parents ran over, surrounding us and trying to ask us one million questions at once. Overwhelming much? Yes.

"Maximum Martinez?" An officer called, I stood up and walked over. Out of the brick building, they dragged Jeb. He was yelling my name.

"Max, I was doing all this for you! We could have upgraded you! Made you a better Avian Hybrid! You could have joined the forces as almost a super hero! I did this all for you! You understand that, right?" He looked at me desperately. I glanced back to my friends, all pale and hurt, being smothered by their parents.

"No, I don't understand."

"Ple-" I turned and walked back to the others. I heard the slam of car door and engine rev. Jeb was finally gone.

"We should get you all home," Star's mother said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking Star to their car. Fang limped after his brother and parents. I was led away by my mom. Ella sat in the back seat, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed casually. Thought her eyes were wide and scared. She looked past me at the flashing lights and scientists being dragged away.

I soon fell asleep, my head leaning against the glass. Every part of me felt bruised and numb and scarred. But I was alive.

**-This-is-a-line-**

"Hey Max. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Is Fang here?" I stood awkwardly on the Walker's doorstep three days after the School.

"He is upstairs. Go on up."

"Thanks," I brushed past Anne and made my way up the stairs. Fang was nearly invisible in his black t-shirt in his black bed. He looked up from his book and smiled lightly. I sat down gently, still feeling like crap.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked in his quiet voice, not moving his head, just his eyes.

"Fine," I lied, pulling both legs onto the bed and sitting criss-cross. Fang glared slightly, knowing I was lieing. Fang pulled his sliced arms out from under the covers and beckoned me into them. He rolled onto his back, wings out. I lied down, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"You do know it wasn't your fault, right?" I didn't answer. It technically was... "I know you think that it's your fault. Don't try to lie. But it really isn't. We all were tricked. Don't worry about it." His chest vibrated as he talked. Fang ran his fingers through my hair, stopping occasionally to gently untangle the few strands then continue. I snuggled closer, feeling safer than I had in while. "And Max? I'm sorry. I was-"

"Shh." I said to him, closing my eyes and wanting to just fall asleep in his arms. Anne suddenly walked in, she stopped for a second, then continued in, bringing in a glass of water and a small bottle of pills. She looked down at us, making me feel super uncomfortable. She gently lifted Fang's arm, studying the newly opened scars.

"Well...you two behave yourselves." Anne started for the door then turned and pointed at her eyes then at us. 'Now, I mean it." Fang and I nodded as she closed the door slightly. I could feel my face heat up but when I looked up at Fang, he was smirking like an idiot.

"Oh knock it off." Fang laughed. "It's not really that funny. Don't be a pervert."

"I'm not! I'm being a teenage boy!" He told me with a broader smirk and another laugh.

"Same thing." This just made Fang laughed harder. I sat up, shooting him a glare.

"Max, I was kidding. Sorry..." I glared then curled up again.

"You are such an idiot."

"I'm aware." This time it was me who laughed. It felt nice to laugh, to not be afraid about the School anymore. I looked up and kissed Fang's lips then rested my head on his chest again. "Oh that's cruel." I smirked and sat up, leaning over him and kissing him even harder and longer. Just as he lifted a hand to my neck to make the kiss deeper, I pulled back.

"That better?"

"Maxie," Fang whined, smiling.

"You'll live." I told him, patting his shoulder as I crawled off the bed. "Now get some rest. I want you to come to school with me." Fang just nodded, and rolled onto his side, his wings pulling in a little.

"One more kiss?" I sighed and kissed his cheek before walking down the stairs.

"Did you get him to rest?" I nodded and smiled. "Max, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Anne looked around nervously.

"Did you know about Fang's cutting?" I felt my heart speed up a bit. I looked into her dark eyes, then slowly nodded, pushing up my sleeves.

"Fang saved me." Anne started at the pink scars and grabbed me, pulling me into an uncomfortable hug. She let go and led me to the door.

"Come back any time." I smiled and thanked her, before starting down the street for my house.

* * *

**I know this was a shorter chapter than I usually write. But I had to get to the news. So after this story is over, I'm going to write a one-shot of Max and Fang that I have been thinking about for a while. Then I'm going to take a break from Fanfic. I will still be reading Fanfic and reviewing for you guys, I just won't be writing as much. I'm writing a book and it's been hard to do both. But I will write some one shots and possible a another story just with less frequent updates. But I just wanted to thank you guys for everything. This has been the absolute best experience ever. I love writing for you guys and reading all your amazingly kind reviews. This has given me the self-confidence and inspiration to pursue writing. I can not thank you all enough. I still have a few chapters to write for this one so don't be freaking out on me yet!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Faerie :)**


	25. Chapter 24: In Love

**me: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been awhile!**

**Ratchet: She was busy making out with me. :)**

**me: In your dreams! Okay, so I know, last chapter was so cute. And this one is super cute to! It nearly killed me!**

**Ratchet: She was giggling like an idiot.**

**me: I was indeed. I'm completely a hopeless romantic so anything cute and romantic makes me act like I'm high. Lol! Except for valentines day! BLECH! Just another reminder that I'm forever alone! HOORAY. :,(**

**Ratchet: You're not forever alone! I got you babe! *winks***

**me: *smacks Ratchet and continues to type a/n* Okay. Back to my author note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I expect more before I update again! ENJOY!**

**-Faerie :)**

**Ratchet: Put my name! Put my name! *jumps up and down* No wait! Put our couple name! Fatchet!**

**me: No.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I leaned back against my locker, Fang's forehead was pressed against mine as he smiled at me. He started to lean in for another kiss, when our names were shouted from somewhere in the hall. Fang sighed quietly and moved away from me as Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge came barreling down the hallway. Angel threw herself at me, her long arms holding me tightly.

"Oh Max. I'm so sorry! I was tricked and- Just oh my god!" Angel was crying into my shoulder.

"Um...can you let go?" Without hesitation, Angel backed away, dragging her manicured fingers under her eyes to wipe away her dripping makeup. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"No, it's not okay. We treated you like shit and nobody deserves that. We are so so sorry!" Iggy said, hugging me to. I sent a pleading look over his shoulder to Fang who tapped on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy turned and saw Fang giving him a slightly cold look. He nodded and gave me some space.

"Well, do you want me to forgive you or not?" The all nodded vigorously. "Then I forgive you." The all let out a collective breath and smiled. I cleared my throat and nodded my head to Fang. Before I could tell them not to hug him, all 4 of them squeezed him in a hug. Fang winced and cried out a little in pain.

"Sorry!" They all yelled backing away. "We will just go..." Gazzy said nervously, herding the others away. I looked to Fang who was giving them a death glare and holding his side. I walked a little closer.

"I'm sorry you're hurt but you didn't have to scare them of-" I was interrupted by Fang straightening up and smiling. He looped his arms around my waist and looked down at me with a smile.

"Now, where were we?"

***later***

My day...was odd.

For some reason, the whole school didn't give a flying fudge-nugget **(don't steal my cuss words! LOL) **about us. Okay so Lissa, Brigid and Ella did. But the rest of the school seemed to have forgotten about our wings and the School. I guess my panic attack this morning was all for nothing. I was standing by my locker with Fang early before school, hyperventilating and having a full on anxiety attack about what the people at school were going to think. This went on for about 20 minutes. Then Fang leaned forward and kissed me until we needed air. Then we were both caught in this wonderful stare down, wondering if we should continue down the halls, kiss again or ditch school all together.

And then we were bombarded by two sobbing girls and a set of twins who could barely look at us through all their guilt.

Yep. Fun way to start the morning.

And after they left, Fang was going to kiss me again, but some stupid teacher walked by and gave us a nasty glare and stood there until Fang back away and let me step away from the lockers. The rest of the day was completely normal. Normal as in before the School and everyone knowing about my wings. The difference was I had some new friends, and I had Fang. After school, Fang and I had gone back to my house. Fang said his mom needed to go to the store, so we planned on cleaning out my fridge instead.

"Wait here, I need to go grab my phone charger." I told Fang, getting up from my seat at the kitchen table. I ran up stairs and checked all the outlets. Weird...

"Looking for this?" I spun to see Ella standing there, swinging my charger from her hand. I nodded and reached for it. "Not so fast. I need to tell you something."

"Spit it out. Fang is waiting. Wait, how did you even get home before us?" The staircase squeaked and our good friend Dylan appeared. (I hope you saw the sarcasm there...) He was fixing his shirt and hair. I looked to Ella then back to my ex. "Holy...freaking...crap. Did you two..." I wanted to hurl. Like, I literally, no joking around, wanted to just puke my guts out at the thought...

"Oh be mature, Maxie dear. Now, there is something that we have to say."

**Fang's POV**

Max ran from the room. I heard her socks pad against the hardwood flooring and then the sighing of the spiral staircase that led up to her room. I opened the fridge and started pulling out food. I stopped, looking around for a second. Even though we were both still recovering from the School, she was still quick. I relaxed when I heard the stairs sigh again. _One of these days, I might just have a heart attack,_ I thought as I heard the stairs again but no footsteps. Then there was the sound of loud voices upstairs. I ran down the hall and up to Max's room.

"Ella! Stop! You keep acting so jealous, like I have everything! I was tortured! I had to watch my friends be tortured!" Max shouted at Ella.

"And yet mom still only cares about you! Calling the school, keeping the press away, making sure her "beloved little Maxie" is okay. I'm sick of it!" Ella yelled back.

"Max? What the Hell is going on here?!" I asked, pushing past Dylan and Ella and joining Max's side.

"See! Everybody cares about you and not me!" I looked to Max who was noticeably shaking. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before another round of shouting was fired, this time by Dylan.

"Nobody even cares about me anymore either! They all care about the bird girl! You are popular because you are freaks! And you are taking my place on top!"

"Well if you had treated me having wings like no big deal and not broken up with me, then maybe you could still have your precious place on top!" Max screamed, making left ear ring.

"And you and your cutting! That sure got mom's attention! Did you do it for her attention?! As if you don't get enough!" Ella said, taking a few steps towards Max as a challenge.

"Yeah, how do we know that you weren't faking it? Why don't you cut for real, now so we know you are telling the truth." Dylan said.

"That's enough." I said coldly, seeing Max blink a few times, trying to hold back tears.

"No, not yet. We need to see her cut first."

"I said, that's enough!" Dylan looked stunned as I raised my voice. Max broke down in sobs, burying her face in my shoulder. I grabbed her, pulling her close as Ella and Dylan just stood watching. Max turned a little in my arms and showed them the scars from cutting. "She wasn't lying. Now, I suggest if you want to live to see tomorrow, you will go and never talk to her again." I said directly at Dylan who turned and hurried from the room. "And Ella. If you want, we can get you some wings to. It may require some testing to be done on you. But you don't seem to mind." Ella ran after Dylan.

I cradled Max to me as we heard the front door slam and Ella's door slam to. I lead the shaking, tear-stained Max to her bed. I lied down next to her until her tears ran dry.

"I hate crying." She told me, about an hour later.

"I know you do. I hate when you cry to."

"Sorry..." Max said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Not your fault. And besides, no matter what," paused to look into her chocolate eyes and wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "I will always be here to wipe your tears from your beautiful face and hold you until you stop. Then a little longer. Until you smile.

* * *

**Huh. Well originally I was going to make it all Faxy. Like, the whole thing just cutesy cutesy cutesy. But the characters were stubborn today and wanted to venture from the script a bit.**

**Ratchet: aww I loved when you are so shocked by your writing! It's so adorable.**

**me: Well that's a first...**

**Ratchet: Do I get a kiss now?**

**me: Nope! :) Well hope you liked. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :D**


	26. Chapter 25: Telling Everything

**Ratchet: Hey guys. It's Ratchet. Faerie is in the corner hiding behind a pillow because she feels bad about not updating. We have been "super busy" lately-**

**Faerie: *yells from corner of room* STFU! DON'T BE A PERV RATCHET!**

**Ratchet: Haha I was kidding! But seriously, Faerie has been busy with school and crap like that and feels super bad about not updating sooner. But she sat down and cranked this one out for you all this morning. So enjoy and review! She likes reviews.**

**Faerie: DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But do enjoy this chapter. Lol!**

**-Faerie :)**

**Ratchet: Helloooo? Forgetting someone's name?**

**Faerie: Nope. ;)**

* * *

I felt a weight on my stomach as I woke up. I peeked open my eyes and saw Fang's arm lying across my stomach. I glanced over to see him curled up next to me. A peaceful expression had covered his face and he looked almost like a child. I gently moved his arm, which he pulled close to him, hunching his shoulders more. It was so absolutely adorable! (shut up. If you saw him, you would think it was adorable to.) I sat up, a flood of memories crashed into me. I checked my phone to see the time. We had slept for a few hours. Noises coming through the floor boards told me that my mom was home.

I swung a leg off the bed when a pair of arms flew around my waist and pulled me back in. I found my self lying on top of Fang, being held there by his hands on my waist. He was smirking at me.

"Good morning, sleep head." I moved off of him, but Fang didn't let go of me.

"You do realize it's like 6:30, right?" I said, wiggling out of his grasp and sitting up, stretching my arms and wings. Fang propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed his phone from the sheets where it had fallen out of his pocket.

"Wow. Wait," He said, holding a finger to his lips as he listened. Fang lowered his voice to a whisper, "Your mom is home."

"Yeah, um..." I glanced around. "We were up here doing homework. Got it?" Fang nodded. I grabbed a tissue and got it wet, wiping away the tear stains. We both hurried down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hi Max, Fang. How are you two?"

"Hungry." I answered, not lying one bit.

"We were just doing some homework. Takes a lot out of you." Fang said, sitting down next to me. "Do you need any help with dinner?" My mom set down the pot and turned to stare at Fang with a shocked expression.

"You talk! Sure, come on over here." I started laughing but then my mom pointed at me sharply. "Not you Max." This time Fang laughed as he started cutting up vegetables. "So, what class where you doing the homework for?"

"Math." I blurted out, spinning an apple by its stem.

"Really? because when I got home and came to check on you two, you guys were sound asleep." The stem on the apple broke, sending the fruit flying to the ground.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, when I checked on you guys, you were asleep. In Max's bed." Fang's knife stopped thudding against the board. We both turned and stared at her.

"Dr. Martinez, I-"

"It's fine. No need to explain, Fang. I'd rather you not. Just be responsable and-"

"LALALALALAL!" I started yelling, covering my ears with my hands. My mom just shook her head and gave me a light glare. "We know, we know. Please, just don't talk. Oh but if you are in the mood for these awkward conversations, you might want to talk to your other daughter and her boyfriend. They skipped school." Fang snorted loudly as my mom threw down her spoon and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Ella Martinez! Open this door now!" Fang and I started cracking up. Ella sooo deserves that.

**Fang's POV**

Max and I had to finish dinner (thank god nothing exploded. There is a good reason Max and I stick to eating what ever is in the fridge and does not need cooking.) Max's mom was in Ella's room and you could hear them talking and yelling loudly from down the hall. After dinner I thanked them for food and headed home.

Okay, that's not entirely true.

Apparently, Ella had broken down and told her mom every thing from bullying Max to the point of attempted suicide, to her sleeping with Dylan. Max and I were just talking and eating dinner when her mom came in, pointed and Max and gestured with her finger for her to follow. I heard the bedroom door close and more muffled voices so I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag before heading out.

I unlocked my front door and stepped inside the quiet household. The TV was on, but much quieter. There was no yelling or the clink of bottles on the coffee table. I looked into the living room to find Robert watching a game with Ratchet. Papers from work and school cluttered the table instead of empty bottles of alcohol.

"Nick! Come on in here, the championship is on!"

"Just a second." I walked past the entry and towards the stairs. I could hear the tapping of the my mom's fingers on her keyboard. I walked up the stairs to my dark bedroom. Everything was oddly normal. Normal as in, before Robert started drinking. Yet everything was just so, so different.

**Max's POV**

I cried for the second time that day. More like sobbed, but let's stick to calling it crying just so I have _some _dignity left. I was sitting on Ella's bed in her overly pink room, crying my eyes out. Ella was watching, her eyes pink from tears to. Our mom has held it together but seemed to be breaking down.

"And...I just couldn't take it...so," I sniffled a few times. "I wanted to die and...and..." My mom handed me a tissue but I pushed it away. "Fang saved me, both times." I continued with my story, about us growing close, and Fang's alcoholic dad, and Ratchet and Fang staying the night. I told her about every mean thing ever said to me and how it made me feel. I didn't really have a choice. All the words were slipping out before I could stop them, just like the tears. I finally finished with what happened today.

My mom was speechless.

"Oh, Max. How could I have not known this was going on?!" She pulled me into a hug then let go and turned to Ella. "And you, I thought I raised you better than that! I thought you knew just how terrible bullying was, and how you should never hurt anyone! Especially your sister!" Ella looked down at the floor. "And...just...oh goodness, I'm so disappointed in you."

"Of course you are." Ella muttered. I hated to see mom get so mad at her, but she kind of deserved it. Not like mom was going to shun her or something. Well, she might. but probably not.

"You are grounded for 2 months. No computer privileges and your phone is now for emergencies only. No going out with friends, and Dylan is banned from this household. You aren't allowed to see him anymore. He really started this whole mess." She turned to me. "Go to sleep. And no more ditching school. Go to the teachers if you need help."

"Yes, mom." I stood up and started for the door.

"I'm going to call the school right now and talk to the parents of these kids. You won't have to worry anymore." I just nodded, to exhausted from crying to even process any of it. My chest was aching and my lungs felt raw and swollen from all the crying. Each spiraling stair felt like climbing up three. I could barely change into my favorite pair of sweats before my eyes grew heavy. I fell onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head and letting my self nearly suffocate in the darkness. I pushed the covers up so I could breath and switched one of the blue pillows for the other that Fang had used. I fell sleep quickly, too tired to keep my eyes open and what felt like to tired to breath.

***time skip***

_Light. A ton of it_. My first thoughts as I was shaken awake. Then it was a whole steady stream of cuss words aimed at whoever the hell had the nerve to wake me up this early.

"Max! Wake up!" That definitely was not Fang. I pried my eyes open, rubbing the painful sleep from them.

"Whaa?" I groaned and rolled over. Who ever it is can wait.

"Maximum Martinez! Wake up this minute! This is an emergency!"

"What!" I yelled, sitting up and throwing my arms in the air. "Can't you see that I'm sleeping!?"

"Ella is gone."

* * *

**I know, I know. That is an odd place to end. But it's dramatic! Yeah...I'm sorry for not upating regularly. The stupid teacher that said "oh, I don't believe in giving kids homework" handed me a pile of crap to do this weekend. And all the other teachers are like "YAY! LET'S TORTURE KIDS AND MAKE THEIR BACK PACKS SO HEAVY THAT THEIR SHOULDERS ARE UNEVEN!"**

**No joke. I have a back problem and so now one shoulder is a little higher that the other. (I know you are all thinking Hunchback of Notre Dame but it's actually not noticable at all. Well unless you like, stare at my shoulders like a creeper...LOL!)**

**Anywho, I will try to update again soon so you don't have to die of not knowing what is happening to that bitch Ella. Heehee. Well make sure to review so stupid Ratchet doesn't have to keep writing my author notes. LOL!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Faerie :D**


	27. Chapter 26: Missing

**I think I should win the Lazy Procrastinator Girl of the Year! (The guy should be Dan is not on fire from YouTube! LOVE HIM TO PIECES!) I stayed home from school today because I was dying. (Not literally) And so I was lying on the couch, home alone thinking about what to do besides playing Sims and browsing Pinterest for the next 6 hours. And then I thought, OH! FANFIC! I looked over at my mom's laptop, probably 4 feet away and just thought: nah. Lol sorry about that. But I did get around to it eventually! YAY! So enjoy!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

"What? Mom, just because some people don't like to leave their rooms at a reasonable hour, does not mean they are missing." Okay, I know I'm getting a little too snappy at her, but I'm still tired from everything yesterday. And it's like, 7 in the morning! Wait...it's only thursday. Dang it.

"No! She isn't in her room!" I sighed and swung out of bed, brushing past my mom and going down to the first floor. I pushed open Ella's door to find her room empty. I even tried all the bathrooms which were empty to. "I told you! We need to call the police."

"Mom, she could have gone to school early. Or maybe she went on a walk or to a friend's house. Calm down."

"I have been awake since 5. Nobody left!" My mom was already reaching for her phone.

"They won't do a thing unless she has been gone for longer than 24 hours."

"What if she was kidnapped?!" I took hold of my mom's shoulders.

"Deep breaths. She is fine. She is probably just mad. Call the school first." She just nodded, walking into her room with the phone. I went into the kitchen for some food. God, why did I have to go to school? A little while later, after I was dressed and ready, I was stopped in the hall way by my mom.

"She isn't there."

**Fang's POV**

"Yo! Fang! Where is Max?" Ratchet said as I walked up to Maya, Kate and him after first period. I shrugged.

"Thought she was with you." Max hadn't been answering my texts all morning, and she wasn't at her locker or mine.

"Would Ella Martinez please report to the office? If Ella Martinez is on campus, please report to the office immediately." The intercom interrupted my thoughts. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Max.

"If that little bitch hurt Max again, I swear, I'm going to kill her..." I muttered, clenching my fists and hurrying to the office.

"Woah there. Calm down Fang." Kate said, catching up with me.

"Yeah, maybe she is just picking up something that she lost or-" I cut Maya off, feeling my rage build inside of me.

"Or maybe somebody found Max crying her eyes out because of something she said." I turned the corner and started down the main hallway.

"Fang, deep breaths. I'm sure Max is fine." I stopped suddenly, causing Ratchet to bump into me. I spun on my heel to face my three worried friends.

"You guys don't understand. Ella and her friends bully Max. You guys have no idea how many times I have had to rock her to sleep so she would stop sobbing and be able to actually breathe. I love her. I love Max more than I have ever loved anyone in the whole world. You don't understand how much it hurts me to see her cry." I said too much. So much for my emotionless, the-less-words-the-better façade...

I kept walking. The squeak of shoes on the linoleum tiles behind me rang in my ears. I shoved open the door and marched up to the front desk. The small, wiry woman with cold eyes looked up.

"Did Ella Martinez come here yet?"

"Why are you asking?" She said, glaring at me.

"Because, it's important. And is Max Martinez at school today either?"

"No. Now get to class." I sighed a little and pushed past my friends out into the bustling hallway. And that is when my phone rang.

"Hello?

"Fang? It's Max." Her voice sounded shaky and dry.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you at school today?"

"Ella is missing." Kate, Maya and Ratchet were staring in confusion. "We have called the school, and all her friend's parents and her cellphone but nobody has any idea where she is." She paused, waiting for a reply. I couldn't find any words to fit in that silence. Sorry? Good riddance? No, that's mean... "Fang, I'm really worried." Max said softly.

"Be right there." I hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked.

"Ella is missing."

"Seriously wha-" I started for the parking lot before the stream of questions came. I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. I know that Ella is Max's sister and I should be feeling worried and do everything to help, but for some reason, I'm having a hard time doing so. Ella has caused nothing but trouble these past few months and caused nothing but pain to Max. And hearing that worry in her voice, that small seed of compassion she has for her cruel sister, it really hurts. What I had said about Max in the hall flashed through my head, along with the image of my friends' shocked faces.

But every word was true.

**Max's POV**

"Why would she run away like this?!" My mom asked to no one as she paced back and forth in our living room. I guess she was talking to me, but she didn't leave enough space for me to respond before she fired another question. "Was I too harsh on her?"

"Mom, stop pacing. We have to think. Is there anyway-" The doorbell rang and my mom leapt for the door. Fang walked in, going straight to me and hugging me.

"I came as soon as I could. Dr. Martinez, is there anything I can do to help?"

"N-no. It's fine. I need to go make some more phone calls..." She hurried away, muttering to herself something in Spanish. I wrapped my arms around my middle and looked up at Fang.

"You okay?" He asked softly, gently pushing me down onto the couch. I put my face in my hands. "Maxie, what's wrong?" Fang's gently fingers lifted my head by my chin nad turned me to face him.

"I just...feel guilty. Like I'm...a bad person..."

"Why in the world would you say that?!"

"Because, I don't feel as bad as I should that Ella ran away."

"Oh Max," Fang's hand trailed down my arm and found mine. He gave my hand a tight squeeze, looking into my eyes. "At least you care about your sister. She _is _your sister and deep down inside, you love her more than anyone."

"Not more than you." Fang smiled before continuing.

"Even though Ella is so mean -and she really shouldn't be- she is your only sister." Fang was right. I knew he was right. I still felt a little bad, but I am going to do everything to help find her. Like Fang said, she is my only sister.

"I hate to see my mom like this..." I glanced at the closed bedroom door.

"Did Ella take her cell phone?" Fang asked, sitting up a little taller and seeming to be getting an idea.

"Yeah...why? We have called like one million times."

"Why not just track her cell phone?" I stared at him for a second, processing that question. Then I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh! How could we be so stupid!? You are a genius!"

"I'm told that a lot."

"Suuuure." I jumped off the couch and ran to my mom's closed door. One hour later, Fang and I packed up his car and were headed to some place out in the middle of nowhere. But the tracker on Ella's phone said she was there so we had to go ASAP.

"Call me every hour!" My mom called from the driveway as she waved. She decided to hold down the fort and call back all the relatives. I gave her a thumbs up and Fang pulled out of the drive way. I seriously could not believe she was actually letting Fang and I go alone to find my runaway sister. She must be so caught up in worry and dread that she didn't even process our plan. Whatever.

While we drove down the streets, stopping occasionally for lights and signs, making our way out of the city, I couldn't help but think, You don't know what have, until it's gone.

* * *

**Ooh. Another cliffy, kinda. Lol! Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It will motivate me to get off my lazy butt and write for you guys! So make sure to leave a review! I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**-Faerie :D**


	28. Chapter 27: Car Trouble

**Hey I'm back! I was motivated! To Proudhollow: HOW DARE YOU!? DON'T TAKE FANG! TAKE RATCHET INSTEAD!**

**Ratchet: *yells from other room* Hey! I heard that!**

**Me: LOL! Well here you go! enjoy! and REVIEW!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

"This is perfect. Just PERFECT." I said sarcastically, pulling my feet from the dashboard and putting on my shoes as Fang's stupid car crawled to a stop in the gravel by the side of the road. We were literally 45 minutes away from the small stop where the tracker on Ella's phone said she was. Fang cursed and got out of the car. The hood of the car went up and out came a cloud of smoke or something.

"Max, come here."

"Why? So I can suffocate?" I could hear Fang chuckle out my open window.

"No," I walked around the car and stood by him, staring at the complicated machinery. "So, what do you know about cars?"

"Nothing! I'm a teenage bird girl without a license's! Besides, you're the boyfriend in this relationship!" Fang laughed and closed the hood. I sighed and climbed into the car. This was absolutely HOPELESS. We were so incredibly close to getting Ella back and the freaking car decides now would be the best time to die. I mean, yes, it is a used car they got from Craigslist, but you would think it work right for how much they payed for the damn thing. And then there was the fact that there hadn't been a single car on this road for miles. Fang actually was speeding and acting out a police chase scene for my entertainment. Complete with the sirens, police voices and criminal commentary.

"Well I'm going to call a tow truck. Be right back." Fang grabbed a piece of paper from the glove box in front of me and started down the side of the road, looking for reception out in these dense woods that were divided by a long highway. I sighed and put in my ear buds, blasting Sleeping with Sirens. A few minutes later, Fang came back, sitting down in the front seat. "They will be here soon." Fang took my ear bud and listened. Then he took my silver iPod from my pocket and started scrolling through the songs, changing it from 'If You Can't Hang' to the acoustic version of 'Stomach Tied Knots' and started singing along.

_"__ And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Oh-oh-oh  
And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else  
Oh-oh-oh_

I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again  
'Cause I can't live without you"

Fang stopped singing even though the song had a long time to go and leaned over the arm rest to kiss me. I met his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved in synch. Fang's hands were around my waist, holding me as close as we could get with the armrest between us. I moved to just climb over the annoying thing and join Fang when I accidentally hit my iPod which was blasted the volume as loud as it would go for the song 'Captin Tyin Knots vs. '.

We both yanked out the ear buds, laughing loudly. Fang took my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently before getting out to stretch his wings. With the brief moment of fun and relief from all the stress fading away, I suddenly remembered why we were out in the middle of nowhere in the first place.

**Fang's POV (time skip)**

I swear to GOD, if Max complains one more time about the tow truck company forgetting about us and how bored she was, I'm going to scream louder than Black Veiled Brides. I'm not even remotely joking. I love Max to death but she is seriously getting on my nerves. Sure, we have been waiting for what, 2 hours? But she needs to learn some patience! But try telling Max that. She slapped me when I said "Patience my young grass hopper." The second time she complained, I kissed her so hard that we almost took it to the backseat. unintentionally, I guess...I meant to get her to shut up...

Anyways, we have been waiting for so long that it's almost 5 and Max is about ready to jump out of the car and fly the rest of the way, no matter how many people in the town might see.

"Faaaannnnggggg," Max whined.

"Maaaaaaaaaaxxxx." I copied just as I saw the yellow flash of the tow truck lights. "See? I tol-"

"You say 'I told you so', I make you walk the rest of the way." God, there has never been a moment in time that I wanted Ella to be here more than now. It was REALLY getting to Max. This terrible mood followed us into the cab of the truck. I got squashed between Max and the big (might I add, extremely tone-deaf) guy who was singing loudly in my ear to country music on the radio.

I nearly had to run for my life when Max and I realized the only place we could stay until the car was fixed was some crappy hotel. You know the kind with the rusty gates and murky pools and bad paint jobs.

"How are you today?" The grandmother-like woman behind the front desk asked. I just nodded and started pulling out our limited funds from my wallet. "One room, I'm guessing?"

"Uh...yeah. Thanks." She smiled, more wrinkles appearing on her weathered face.

"Might I just say, you two are a very cute couple." I glanced at Max to see her turn a furious shade of pink and look down at her shoes. I smirked and handed over the cash. "But what are two newly weds doing out here? This is not the most romantic motel in the area." Newly weds?! I couldn't help but laugh. I lost control and let down my mask, laughing loudly with Max. "Did I say something?"

"We aren't married!"

"Ohhh. Well have a nice stay." I tried to stop laughing but could barely manage to keep my smiling to a minimum. Max unlocked the door to the small room that smelled faintly of cigarettes. The room was small, there was a desk and TV, a bed and a bathroom. Max tossed her stuff on the floor and pulled out her phone.

**Max's POV**

"Max honey?! Are you okay?! When you didn't call me I thought you were lost to!" I sighed and sat down on the creaky bed.

"We had car troubles and are staying at a hotel. We are okay. Don't worry."

"Wait, in the same room? Maximum Martinez you listen to me, I want Fang sleeping on the couch or the floor. He will under no circumstances be sleeping in your bed. Got it?"

"Course. I was going to make him camp out on the floor anyway." I glanced at Fang to see him giving me a quizzical look.

"Thank you."

"We are actually in the same place as Ella so tomorrow morning we are going to check out and go find her."

"Oh thank god!" I eventually just made crackling noises and hung up on her after she ranted for the 10 straight minutes about calling the police and how worried she is. I set my phone down and rolled onto my stomach, my head hanging over the side.

"You were kidding about me sleeping on the floor, right?" I craned my neck to look up at Fang. I smirked and replied.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

**time skip**

I flipped through the few channels on the cheap TV set for the millionth time, searching for something decent enough. Fang and I had chowed on junk food from the store at the gas station across the road for dinner and now he was in the shower (I don't trust the showers here...) while I was being bored out of my brains.

"That was the grimiest shower I have ever seen." Fang said, walking in shirtless while he tousled his black hair with a towel. "I literally just took a shower with a freaking cockroach." He tossed his towel on the floor and joined me on the bed that took up most of the room. "You jealous?"

"Of what? Showering with a giant bug in a dirty shower? Not really."

"No, with me." Fang said with a smirk in his voice.

"Eew. No.I kept clicking through the channels, not wanting to look back at the gorgeous, good smelling guy with his shirt off. Nope. Not turning around. I have been distracted enough today with finding out that Ella was gone, driving, our car breaking down and...our make out sessions...

"Hey, Max?"

"Hm?" IF he says anything else perverted, I might scream.

"You do realize we are here alone, right? I mean...we can do whatever we want..."

"Not in the mood . Maybe later..." Fang laughed and sat up next to me. We found some old show that was in black and white and watched that for a bit. I couldn't really pay attention to it though. My mind was on turmoil. Ella was causing most of the chaos of thoughts. She was my torturer, my bully, the reason for not living, the reason I'm out here in the middle of nowhere in some nasty motel with Fang, who apparently I'm turning on right now... That's another thing running through my mind. I do love Fang, but this is just not the best time. And it feels almost too sudden. Not that Fang would ever push me into doing anything I didn't want to. I just wish we hadn't found these feelings when we were basically on a search mission. Which brings all these feelings back to Ella. God I hated her sometimes.

I took all of this and tried to push it aside as I kissed Fang's cheek and slipped under the (thankfully) clean sheets.

"I hope that we find Ella tomorrow."

"Huh?" I looked up at Fang who hadn't turned from the black and white flashing screen.

"You seem super bothered by it. Lot's of feelings."

"How can you tell?" I propped my head on my elbow and watched Fang, seeing where his pale skin blended into gray where his huge black wings stuck out of the slits in the black t-shirt. Everytime I saw him with his wings, I immediately thought of a fallen angel.

"Your Max. You always look like your mentally kicking yourself when you show your emotions. Even after you cry. You seem to be cursing yourself." He paused, looking over his shoulder with a beautiful smirk playing at his lips. "And I have been trying to talk to you for the past hour and you never even noticed. At first I thought you were mad at me for what I had said earlier...but obviously something was up."

"I just..."

"You don't have to say anything." Fang clicked off the TV and made sure the door and window were locked before sliding into bed on the other side. "Just try to sleep."

"Love you Fang," I mumbled, lieing my head down and closing my eyes.

"Love you to."

* * *

**Omg I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I was sick and missed a day, ONE STINKIN DAY! And I'm still doing catch up work. Not even freaking fair. Don't they realize that I have a job?! I have to update for these lovely fans on fanfiction who leave me the best reviews and put me in a good mood every day. (hint: that's you guys!)**

**Anyways, hope you all had a nice Valentines Day! (Or Singles Awareness Day if you are like me, sad.) I made a ton of Pon and Zi drawings for my peeps and if you don't know what Pon and Zi are, PREPARE TO BE ATTACKED BY EMO CUTENESS!**

**Also, I have a new favorite band!  
Ratchet: Well ain't that a surprise...she plays her music WAY to loud.  
Me: Oh stfu. I can listen to my music as loud as I want. Especially becuase Kellin's voice is the most beautiful voice ever. Can you guys guess? SLEEPING WITH SIRENS! AHHHHHHH! (And not just Kellin is amazing! Justin, Jack, Gabe and Jesse are amazing to!) I love them soooo much! Thanks to King for a Day by Pierce the Veil, I found Kellin Quinn who led me to his band! ER-MEH-FURKIN-GURD! They are amazing! I'm a completely crazy fangurl now. That is what songs MAx and Fang listened to. *o* Any of you like Sleeping With Sirens? I want to know!**

**Well I will try my hardest to update ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN I LOVE SLEEPING WITH SIRENS! WHICH SAYS A LOT!**

**-Faerie:D**

**Ratchet: p.s. I apologize. Faerie had WAY to much candy and chocolate today and is also on cold medicine so she doesn't sneeze on every living soul in a 10 feet radius. That would explain her craziness today. Make sure to review! It will help her wicked sugar hangover tomorrow! PEACE**


	29. Chapter 28: ELLA!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So hi! I have a new reason why Valentines Day is stupid. So my friend got the flu and was in the hospital (she is okay now) but she said she would buy candy for everyone. I get some random Hershey kisses delivered to me in class and none of my friends bought them so now I'm freaking the crap out. Yeah. I don't like it.  
We broke 200 views! ERMEHGURD I LOVE YOU! That made me soooooo insanely happy! Also this story (last I checked...) as over 12,500 views which nearly killed me with happiness! I'm glad you all love it so much!  
Now, my only request (really the only thing I could ever ask for) is don't forget about me when I take a break to write my book! It is simply a break and I will be posting some one shots so don't forget about your friend Faerie here.**

**Keep reviewing!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

_I climbed the chain link fence and wandered into the stretch of trees. They stood tall and cast long shadows in the glowing air. Everything was unnaturally glowing, the colors swirled and pulsed. The whole forest was alive. Birds and small animals scurried about, leaping across my bare feet. The trees rustled and swayed in a wind that wasn't there. I peered up into the golden branches to find the sky pitch black and patched with threatening clouds. Despite the darkness, the whole grove of trees seemed to be made of pure sunlight._

_Leaves crunched under my bare soles as I walked. I had to find Ella. I didn't know if she was even in these woods. I just had to find her. _

_I was drawn to one amber tree in particular. When placing my hand on the glowing bark, everything seemed to stop. The forest went dark and silent. The gnarled roots tangled across the ground, coming for my feet. I backed away quickly. But I didn't get very far. A terrible feeling of uselessness and dread filled me._

_I could barely breathe._

_A loud _crack _exploded through the air. I took off, dodging the branches and wicked roots. The plant life was pricking and scraping up my feet and face as I ran. I broke through the grove of trees, breathing hard. My side ached and my lungs were grasping for what air they could as I found myself in the cemetary just on the other side of the trees. My hands suddenly felt wet. I looked down._

_My arms and hands were slick with blood._

_The red liquid was spilling from a series a deep cuts, lined up perfectly parallel to each other down my forearms and wrists. My knees buckled as I collapsed to the concrete of the path._

_I needed help._

_I didn't want to die like this._

_Down the path, a figure was approaching. As they grew closure, I realized it was Fang._

_"Fang! Help me!" I cried, tearing my gaze from my dripping blood to him. He didn't seem to see me. He just kept walking in his long, smooth strides down the path. "I'm bleeding! Help!" He passed right in front of me. "Can't you hear me?! Fang! Help me!" Fang turned and stared at me._

_"It's too late."_

I shot awake, my body drenched in a cold sweat. I was breathing so heavily and my heart hammered so hard I thought I was having a heart attack. The sheets seemed to be trying to strangle me, catching me in their tangled grasp. Much like the roots in the nightmare. I yanked up the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt that I was wearing with the pajama shorts I had brought just incase. The skin was pearly white, only flawed by the old scars.

I screamed as something went around my waist.

"Max! Max, are you okay!?" I turned to see Fang looking down at me.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, you were whimpering and crying in your sleep, I didn't know what to do." Fang lied back down and pulled me to his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" A few tears slipped out and soon I was crying softly, each tear staining Fang's gray t-shirt. "Shhhh," he whispered in a soothing tone. "It's okay." I held him tighter, making him laugh lightly. "Maxie, you're okay. Don't worry. I've got you. I won't ever leave you. I will be here for you always. Please don't cry," I looked up at Fang who gently wiped a few stray tears from my cheek. I loosened my death grip on Fang and relaxed a little. The comforting words just kept pouring into my ears. And soon I was asleep.

***time skip to a few hours later when it's morning and all dat stuffs. Lol!***

"Fang?" I called out as I saw the bed empty.

"Yeah?" Fang came over and sat down next to me. He looked down at me with a slight smile. "I told you I wasn't going to leave. I thought about getting coffee but..."

"That would have been an exception." Fang chuckled and kissed me briefly on the lips. He stood up.

"How about I go out and find us something decent to eat for breakfast, not just Cheetos and grape Fanta. Will you be okay?" I nodded, hugging the comforter to my stomach, not wanting to leave the comfort and safety of the bed. "I'll be right back." Fang slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet. As soon as the door closed, I rolled over and stared at the peeling wallpaper. The nightmare that had woken me up at 3 in the morning was now as distant as a childhood memory but the feeling of dread was still strong.

I got out of bed, throwing the old comforter up over the pillows and shivering as the cold air touched my bare legs. I changed from my shorts to my jeans and pulled on my hoodie from yesterday. I tried to flip through the channels, and tried to read on my phone but I was way to wired for any of that. I needed to get out of this nasty motel room and walk around. I wrote on the little notepad on the desk: _went on a walk, be right back _then headed out the door with my bag on my shoulder.

I walked down the stairs and across the parking lot. A few cars passed me as I walked down the sidewalk. A heavy mist clung to the sky, making everything 3 feet ahead of me pure white. For spring time, it was freaking cold up here. My folded wings itched. I knew it was extremely dangerous to fly in the fog like this, plus people could see me, but I felt the urge to fly. I jammed my hands further in my pocket and continued walking.

After probably half an hour of just wandering up and down the side-walk and stopping to peek at the small gift shop windows, I heard my name yelled. I turned to see Fang walking over.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Needed some time to think, I guess."

"Here," Fang handed me a paper coffee cup, then lifted up a paper bag. "Not quite Krispie Kreme but they are still donuts." We sat down on the short concrete wall outside the motel and ate. Fang put his arm around me and squeezed me shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Max, I'm serious." Fang popped another donut in his mouth and brushed the powder sugar on his skinny jeans, leaving white streaks against the black. I reached over the brushed his knee, getting the powder sugar off then went back to drinking my coffee. "If it's Ella, we are going to find her as soon as we finish." I nodded, taking another big sip and feeling the hot liquid scald my insides as it poured down into my stomach. Fang was watching me in a way that said he wanted an answer.

"It's just...so much as happened in the past 2 months. It's just sort of overwhelming. You know, with the bullying, my...suicide attempts..., my mom and dad, the school, Ella. I feel like I haven't really had enough time to process all of it." Fang pulled me close enough that I could feel the warmth radiating from him and kissed my cheek.

"Well, you have time now to process all of it."

"Not really. With stupid Ella being gone..." Fang stood up, finishing his coffee quickly and grabbing the empty bag of donuts.

"Well let's go find her then. Come on. I want my old Maxie back, and seems like that will only happen if the bitch is back. So let's go!" Fang paused, raising his empty coffee cup to the sky. "For Narnia!" He hurried up the steps, me having to run after him.

"You're a dork. You know that right?"

"Of course, Lady Maximum." Fang did a flourished bow before retrieving the key from his pocket and throwing open the motel door. I was walking in when something caught my eye. A person really. I stopped and looked.

"ELLA!"

* * *

**Oh a cliffy! Well that is all I have to write today for you... so remember to review and JUST KIDDING! I would never end it like that! Keep reading!**

**-Faerie :D**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO (sorry I'm on a sugar high)**

* * *

"ELLA!" I dropped handed my cup to Fang and ran down the little walkway, past the ugly colored door.** (Yes, Ugly is now a color. Lol. I'm too hyper to think about a different color.) **She turned and saw me, then took off down the steps. "ELLA MARTINEZ! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET MOM IS?!" I yelled after her. I followed her to the parking lot where Fang had run down the steps on the other side to corner her. Ella saw that she was trapped and sat down on the curb, sobbing into her hands. Fang and I stood staring at her.

"I'm going to go see if the car is fixed...but Ella, if you weren't crying, I would probably yell at you." Fang said, walking across the parking lot quickly and hurrying across the street. I sat down on the curb next to Ella and waited til her tears stopped. Eventually, they did.

"Max, I'm sorry I ran...I just can't stay at home."

"Why not?"

"Mom hates me. Jeb, the only one who had ever really payed attention to me, is in prison, you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Well, maybe a little...but I needed her to stop crying and agree to come home with us. For mom's sake at least.

"How can you not hate me? I was the one who told people about your wings, and all the pictures and videos were my idea. I should be punished. I even slept with Dylan. I'm pretty much going to Hell." She said in a shaky but very angry voice.

"Okay so I kind of despise you. But that isn't the point. Mom literally was crying and pacing and calling the cops because she thought you were kidnapped. She loves you Ella. She wants you to come home."

"Why? So I can be grounded for life, expelled for bullying and pushed aside again? I don't want to go back, Max!" She grabbed a small stone and chucked it across the parking lot, causing it to bounce off of the motel sign and hit a car.

"Then what's your plan? Live in a motel at some crappy truck stop? That sounds like a pretty terrible idea if you ask me. I'm freaked out to be here and I have Fang with me." Ella rested her chin on her hand.

"I was going to find another town. Start a new life."

"You're 15. You are breaking the law by driving. Especially since it's not your car." **(I know I never mentioned her birthday. Just deal with it.) **"Nobody is going to sell an apartment or house or hire a 15-year-old." Ella glared and pulled out her glittery wallet, pulling out a card and handing it to me. Apparently she was now 22. "Seriously? A fake ID? You certainly don't look 22. Even with all that make up crap you wear."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! It was a terrible plan! I just had to get away."

"What will it take to get you back home? I can always lock you in our motel room and call mom. She can be here in 2 hours. Please Ella. Please. Do it for mom. Do it for Angel and Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy. Do it for Fang and I. I can't believe I'm saying this but, do it for Dylan for crying out loud! I mean, he is probably the one who is going to get you pregnant at 16 and then I will have to move in with Fang to make room for him and the baby but..." I saw a deathly glare cross Ella's face. "I was kidding. Kinda. Just come home."

"Fine," she mumbled as Fang pulled his fixed car into the parking lot. I gave him a thumbs up and he ran up the stairs to the room to get the rest of our stuff. 10 minutes later, Fang and I were following Ella's car down the forest surrounded road home.

* * *

**Okay so this is the real ending author note. Lol. Well I will update soon! So I hope that I get lots of reviews for motivation! (hinthint, winkwink, nudgenudge.) Well anyway, have a good long weekend! And I will talk to you all soon!**

**-Faerie :)**


	30. Chapter 29: What were you thinking?

**Hey, so first of all, let me apologize. I was all excited like, HOORAY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE EVERY DAY! Yeah. We all know how THAT turned out...sorry... Also, it has been brought to my attention that in my old fanfic Together, I claimed that loud music "wasn't my thing". Okay so take into consideration that I listen to music 40% of my day. Also I have an emo cousin who is like my best friend ever, but I sometimes feel like I have to try hard to get her attention. So I was listening to stuff like MCR and Linkin Park and I came across the song King for the Day by Pierce the Veil. Found Kellin Quinn, fell madly in love with Sleeping with Sirens, now I cant get enough of loud music.**

**DON'T WORRY MY LOVELY DUBSTEP LOVERS (i know you're out there) I STILL LOVE ELECTRONIC MUSIC! I'm just more well-rounded now. Lol! Ratchet isn't in my author notes because he is a little busy...the beginning of the chapter will explain. LOLOLOLOL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please.**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"You are too cute," I told Max, feeling my face crack into a smile. She smiled back and slipped her arms around me.

"You are to-" SLAM! We both turned to find Star holding Ratchet by the shirt and pinning him to the locker.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She screamed.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Ratchet yelled back, earning himself a punch in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but a small trickle of blood started to fall.

"Oh dear god..." Max muttered. I pulled out of her arms and walked over. Kate was already trying to pull them apart.

"WELL YOU'RE-" Despite his slightly bloody nose, Ratchet smashed his lips against Star's. And to make matters worse, she kissed him right back. I saw Maya, Kate, Holden and Max all exchange WTF? looks. We stood awkwardly. Kate eventually broke them apart, Ratchet's hands were going a little bit to far down.

"Oh, so it's okay if Fang and Max make out but not us?" Ratchet said, wiping his mouth and then pinching the bridge of his nose. One word: EW. I mean, seriously, ick. Besides, Max and I don't kiss that often...

Max put her hand in mine and we started back down the hall way to class. Yesterday when I had dropped off Max and Ella, their mom had screamed and engulfed them in a hug, barely saying thanks over her shoulder as she paraded them into the house. From what Max told me this morning, there had been a lot of mushy gushy feelings and tears and all that crap. But she said that everything seems to be okay. We actually haven't been bothered all day. There is still time for the bitches and their ass hole boyfriends to come shove us over and kick us a few times, but lets not jinx it.

"Fang? You there?" I then noticed the hand waving in front of my face. "You're weird. I'll see you after school." Max stood on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek before walking into her classroom and taking a seat in the back. I couldn't help but notice how nobody seemed to stare anymore, as if having bird kids at the school wasn't something so weird and different. As if we were...normal.

***Time skip to when it's dark enough to fly. I never really gave an exact time of year so I don't no how that light is...so...just continue reading!***

**Max's POV**

Fang is probably bored out of his mind. It is his fault, but I still feel a little bad. I had told me I needed to take some time to process everything that had happened, and really _think _about everything. And of course, being the amazing boyfriend he is, Fang had to come for support. Really that defeats the purpose of me being alone to think, but he told me that he would be sitting at home by himself.

So here we are, me lying on my bed with my face in a pillow, listening to music quietly and thinking, while Fang was sitting at my desk in the corner reading some comic book. I seriously have to keep my face in the pillow though. If I look up and see how sweet and childish Fang looks with his hair falling in his face and the chair spinning slightly, the adorable humming that I can hear in between songs, I just want to grab him and pull him onto the bed with me and cuddle with him.

Did I seriously just say "cuddle"?!

Uh...

YOU READ NOTHING! Or I will beat you to a pulp. Just saying.

Okay, changing the subject...Ella. Ella is back (not even grounded because mom felt so bad) but she is back. Us three had dinner last night and they talked and talked and talked. Eventually it got to the subject of my cutting, where I was suddenly part of the conversation. My mom actually burst into tears (well isn't that a surprise) and just kept repeating the same question: What was I thinking?

What _was _I thinking?

I had just told her I was fed up. But in truth, it was like freedom. Well, it would have been. If I had really bled to death one of those two times, I would have been free from all of the taunting and teasing and harrassment. I would have been freed from all the burdens that my life had to give; wings, bullies, a busy mom.

"Fang?" I asked quietly, knowing he would hear me, even with my mouth filled with pillow.

"Yeah?" I turned my head and stared at the round window that was letting in all the light.

"What were you thinking?" I heard the chair move and the rustle of paper.

"When? Ignoring what you think, I actually think a lot." I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"What were you thinking before you...attempted...?" Silence. The bed shifted and Fang lifted me from my place on the end and sat me upright facing him.

"I dunno..."

"That's what I said to my mom. I just want to know." Fang took both of my hands in his, he stared down for a moment before smiling sadly. He looked up, his eyes filled to the brim with sadness, but had anger burning in them to, yet he smiled.

"It would have been revenge." He paused, smiling that dark smile. "All those bullies, they could have forever lived with the guilt of knowing they caused my death." This side of Fang was kind of scaring me but he seemed to be just getting started. "If Ratchet hadn't come home from school early, they could have found my body hanging there, or lying in a pool of my own blood. They would have felt bad, they would have felt _horrible. _Maybe the white coats who gave me these cursed things wouldn't have felt bad. But all the bullies that hurt me, and the adults who didn't notice would have to have lived with guilt."

"Fang...?"

"They could all still be hating themselves for destroying someone's life." He was barely looking at me, getting completely lost in his morbid thoughts. I called his name a few times, but he kept on going on and on about the guilt and the escape it could have been. Fang began to cry. Actually cry. He started yelling more but I couldn't understand through the tears.

"Please stop..."

"They didn't even notice I was gone the past two days! Why would they care if I was really gone now?!

"I would care! I would care a lot actually! I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you! If you had died, I would be dead to! Just stop saying these things!" His expression softened to the point that it was just tears streaming down his pale skin. "I'm sorry I asked."

"You should be," he said, furiously wiping his tears and avoiding my eyes.

"I just wanted to know..." Fang wiped at his eyes again.

"I know you did. I didn't mean to yell." He pulled me into his arms and leaned back so we were lying on our sides like we had to with the feathered attachments on our backs. "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"Really, it's fine. You needed to get it out. I should be the sorry one for prying."

"You were asking a simple question. Well, not simple, but a question. I should go see someone...I'm too unstable and I don't want to hurt you."

"First of all, I know you would never deliberately hurt me. And second, let's call it even." Fang nodded, his shaky breath on the back of my neck as he held me close. I know had even more to think about, and felt so much worse than before.

* * *

**Wow so that totally went from cute and fluffy to depressing and morbid. First thing I have to say: SUICIDE IS NOT, NOR WILL IT EVER, BE AN OPTION! It is not how you can solve your problems! And its terrible terrible terrible! Please, please, PLEASE! If you are suicidal, know that there is always hope, and you are loved and would be missed, no matter how dark everything may seem. If you know anyone with self harm problems or who is depressed, help them! Show them how much you love them and care about them! Thats what they need, someone to be there for them.**

**Sorry that was REALLLLLLLYYYYY important. I have nearly lost friends to suicide. On a happier (ish) note, I have a few more ideas to continue this story so expect a few more before I close it all up and finish. So review review review!**

**And also, if you have any ideas about things I should add, review or pm me about them OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

**LOLOLOL Kk love you guys!**

**-Faerie :D**


	31. Chapter 30: Depression

**You guys are probably going to be mad. Like, REALLY mad. But it only gets worse from here. Well this chapter and the next it's pretty bad...but then it will be okay. Now, if you decide to spew lava and flames at me, try to not swear to much...you never know how many peeps under 13 are one here! (I had an account at the age of 10 and didn't do anything with it. I have been reading on here for 3 years...lol) Well now my secret is out. But this account is valid. I made it when I was 13 so no need to get all poopy about it. LOL! Well please don't hate me for these next to chapters. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-The Very Sorry Faerie :)**

* * *

"MOM! WHERE IS MY PHONE?! MOM!"

"Mom's at work." I yelled back to Ella from my place in the kitchen.

"MOM!"

"She is at work!"

"MOM!"

"SHE IS AT WORK! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, getting a strand of silence afterwards. I went back to poking and prodding at my food. Akila pushed open the door with her muddy paws and skidded across the wood floor. I reached down and pet the wet, shaking dog. I felt like I haven't really payed attention to her lately. Not that it was super important that I pet my dog when my boyfriend and I were thinking suicidal thoughts, being bullied and my sister went missing. I got up to close the back door before the cold, rainy wind blew inside. I honestly could NOT wait until the rain would finally stop, and spring could melt like ice cream into summer.

"Thanks for the help, Max. I found my phone." Ella said, walking in as she zipped up her jacket.

"You're welcome. I only with I could have done more." I replied, stabbing my now lukewarm left over pasta.

"Dylan and I are going to the movies. I'll be back later."

"What time is later?"

"10." She told me, tucking her hair into her hood. I glanced at my watch, it was only 4. Anything can happen in 6 hours. But at this point, Ella can go do what ever she wants with Dylan. If she ends up getting completely drunk, or comes back late enough to get yelled at, or even comes home pregnant, it will be her who gets in trouble. Not me. I dumped my plate and started up the stairs as the front door opened.

"She is just heading up stairs," I heard very faintly. I turned to see Fang walking down the hall. He followed me up the stairs and took off his soaked jacket. After shaking out his shaggy hair, he sat on my bed with a blank expression.

"Hi." He said, making himself comfortable on the pillows. I grabbed a pillow from behind him and used it to lean against the end of the bed. **(I don't know if that's the foot board...I mean there is a head board...so...just...yeah. lol)**

"What's up?" I asked, watching him. He just shrugged. "You seem quieter today...are you still pissed about what I asked yesterday? If you are, I'm really, really sorry. I totally didn't mean to upset you."

"No. It's fine." Fang replied quietly. Now I was starting to worry. I moved closer to him, trying to unfold his tightly crossed arms to hold his hand. Which has proven to be the best method of comforting one another. It seemed like that's all it took, one gentle squeeze of the hand to reassure each other. Fang just held his arms tighter against his body and moved away slightly.

"What is wrong? Tell me." Fang didn't look at me. I tried again to hold his hand but he sat up and moved away again. "Fang! What happened?! Tell me or else!"

"Or what?" Damn he was brave. I knocked him from the bed on to the carpet. Fang smirked at me and pushed me off. I tackled him again and manage to pin him to the floor, holding his arms behind his back.

"Tell me! I won't be mad at you what ever you did. You were so talkative at school, now you are back to your emotionless rock of a person. What happened?" Fang struggled.

"Max! Get off!" Fang yanked out of my grasp and shoved me to the side. He stood up, holding his arms close to him. I stood up to. Fang glanced worriedly at my hands, so I did to, only to see them streaked with red. I grabbed Fang's arm, seeing dark patches bleeding through them.

"Fang..." I pulled down his sleeve and dropped his arm quickly. "Why did you do that to yourself?!" Fang shrugged. He shrugged! This was not a stupid thing that could just be shrugged off! "Was it because of what I had said?"

"No," he muttered, yanking down his sleeve over the fresh cuts. I don't know how he managed to find any more space on his forearms and wrists with out it being visible.

"Fang! You need to tell me these things! Why would you try to keep this a secret!?"

"Because you would freak out like this." It hurt knowing he didn't want to tell me this. But it hurt worse thinking about what I was going to say to him earlier. The dust from everything that has happened is starting to settle for everyone else. For me, I have barely finished thinking about the bullying. It's like the world and time are speeding ahead of me, leaving me behind. It hurt, but I knew that it would be the best thing to do. I was going to tell him I needed a few days to catch up with the rest of the world, but now I felt like I couldn't say that to him.

I went down stairs to wash my hands and grab the first aid kit. I came back up to see Fang sitting on the bed again, staring down at the comforter. I waited till the hurt faded from his eyes and sat down.

"Um..." I paused. How could I look into his big brown eyes and tell him that I needed to be alone? "Nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say."

"That...I love you." Fang didn't smile like he usually does when I sat that. Instead, he offered me his hand.

**(Time skip. Two weeks later. A lot has happened but Fang shall explain it in his POV.)**

A lot of weight was suddenly on my shoulder. I looked over to see Max had fallen asleep as we sat in the back of the school auditorium, trying not to have our ears bleed by the school "orchestra". One loud squeak from a violin woke her. She yawned, causing me to yawn back.

"Sorry... haven't gotten much sleep lately..." I nodded. "Have a lot on my mind I guess."

"It's fine. Go ahead and sleep." Max rested her head back on my shoulder, the vanilla smell of her shampoo wafted around her. That was the millionth time she has said that in the past few weeks. I wanted so badly to help her, but the counselor I have to see now says that I should let her be, and that I have enough on my plate to deal with. Which is very true. Everyone is really trying to help, but when every day its always "Oh Nick honey, did you remember to take your medication?" or "Hey Fang, you're quiet today. What's on your mind?" They have treated me like I'm some psycho who will kill everyone if I don't feel happy. It's not like that. Nobody seems to understand it.

I mean, yes, I am extremely depressed, no matter how much I hide it around Max. Yes, I have been cutting, again lying to Max about it. Yes, I need a better way to vent anger. That doesn't mean I'm not still Fang. It doesn't mean I can't function on my own and remember to do things. I'm depressed, not a drug addict.

I don't even really know how my mom and Robert found out. I assume it's Max, and that she just didn't want to tell me. Even though she went behind my back and told them, I still can't help but love her even more for it. Especially after what I did.

* * *

**Ooh! What did Fang do?! You will have to wait to find out. And I'm sorry that I did all that to poor Fang. But I needed something to write about! And there is one more chapter that you are going to absolutely hate, then it will get back to the fluffy Fax which I promise will make up for it. Sorry again. Make sure to review!**

**-Faerie :)**

**p.s. if you really find it necessary to kill me, I will be hiding behind Iggy and Fang. Ratchet is of no use anymore now that he is off somewhere making out with Star. Lol. Besides, if you kill me, who will continue the story?! WHAT! NOW! lol LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	32. Chapter 31: Being the Better Person

**I"M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG AND LEFT YOU LIKE THAT! School is a load of crap and I'm thinking about leaving for highschool...(it's 6th through 12th) and yeah. Lots of stress and stupidness. So again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated. And to clear a few things up, (I don't remember if I mentioned it or not...) Fang has been depressed most of the fanfic, except around Max because he doesn't want her to worry. And the beginning of this chapter is a flash back...yeah. Okay well enjoy and review!**

**Ratchet: She likes reviews.**

**me: I think they have established that. LOL!**

**Ratchet: Anonymous says you laugh a lot.**

**me: IKR!?**

**Ratchet: (she was eating cookies...)**

**me: AND SUSHI! I LOVE SUSHI! (I used to think it was nasty and weird. Now I'm in LOVE! The only things I love more are my lovely and emo guys. LOL!)**

**Ratchet: I apologize for her weirdness.**

**me: *steals computer away from ratchet* Well review! And I do apologize to...lololololololol**

**-Faerie and Ratchet :)**

**Ratchet: YAY! YOU PUT MY NAME! Too bad I'm taken. You should have gone out with me when you had the chance!**

**me: No thanks. LOL**

* * *

**MAx's POV**

_Our argument led to screaming. Screaming so loud that our voices became weak and our throats were raw. Fang and I were standing in the middle of my bedroom, unleashing every bit of anger stored within us through yelling._

_"You don't understand! Everyone expects so much of me! They want me to talk more, to be more friendly, participate more in school! You want me to be the perfect boyfriend but I'm not even close to perfect!"_

_"So?! It's not like I would ever leave you!"_

_"Maybe you should! I'm horrible, Max! I'm too quiet and have let you get hurt so many times! I've been lieing to you!" Fang yelled, his hands clenched in fists, pressed tightly to his side as his voice rose. I just remember feeling the most flaming anger inside of me. The fact that he was angry at himself but taking it out on me, the fact that he really was there for me but now he doesn't seem to realize it. The fact that he was telling me to leave him, to run, to get away from him._

_"I don't care! I love you more than anyone! That wasn't you, Fang!"_

_"It was me! Why don't you hate me for it?!" I opened my mouth to yell back but I decided this was going no where._

_"Do you _want _me to hate you for all of that?!" Then he hit me. Not hard enough to knock me down, or break anything. But enough to leave me holding my jaw and standing there stunned. Fang grabbed my arms tightly, his face inches from mine._

_"Nobody understands," he growled. "Nobody understands and I just can't take it anymore. I can't take everyone wanting me to be different." I was shaking so hard that as Fang let go of my arms, I immediately dropped to the floor. Fang had NEVER hurt me before. I watched with tears burning in my eyes as he yanked on his jacket and grabbed his backpack, storming past me. I begging silently, _please, please don't leave. Please just look and see what you have done.

_Fang stopped at the stairs, his body frozen. He turned around. Without words, he came back over and pulled me into his arms, cradling me._

_"Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. Oh God. Max please, I am so sorry." It was insanely weird and did nothing to help my completely mixed thoughts. I was being cradled and held close by the same boy who had hurt me in the first place._

**Fang's POV (present time)**

At that moment, I literally wanted to go slam my car into a cement wall.

Thank god Max forgave me. It took awhile, bu I think we are okay. After I literally apologized 6 million times, and begged Max to forgive me, she told me that we need to put it behind us. It still immensely bothers me that I would do that to my beautiful Max.

But like she said, it is now the past.

**Max: I'm bored. Entertain me.**

**me: um...you're in math class.**

**Max: so?**

**me: I have had to help you with homework. Pay attention in class. **I turned my attention back to my english teacher Ms. Bakers.

**Max: *sends evil glare* don't be a meany. **I sighed and set my phone on my desk where my binder obstructed any view.

**me: Fine. Hey, knock knock**

**Max: who's there?**

**me: *shrugs***

**Max: that wasn't funny. I'm bored! Say something funny!**

**me: hmmm...imagine your "homies" Sleeping with Sirens driving around in a white van causing "trouble" **She didnt reply for awhile which told me she probably laughed so hard that she got her phone taken was a usual event. Finally, the bell rang and freed us all from the evil clutches of school. I hurried down the hall and met Max by her classroom.

"I got my phone taken away for the past half an hour, thank you very much."

"You were the one texting me!" Max stuck her tongue out and slipped her hand into mine. I guess you could say that incident had really made me paranoid. I don't hold Max's hand as tightly any more, and I try to hug her like you would hug a child, gently like they are fragile. Holding her hand lightly, I walked with her down the hall where two groups had met up to form one giant crowd of friends. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were talking and laughing with Star, Kate, Holden, Maya and Ratchet.

"Yo! Fang! Max! We are all going to Angel's house." Ratchet said, gesturing us over.

"You two are invited..." Gazzy said with a smirk which matched Iggy's as his twin finished the sentence.

"Unless of course, you would rather head home and have some fun together..." MAx glared and kicked Iggy in the shin.

"No, we will come with you guys." Our big group started out the front doors of the school to the parking lot.

"MAX!" Max and I turned to see Ella running towards us. Great... "Max! Wait up!"

"What now?" MAx asked, clearly not happy.

"I uh...where are...um...can...can I come with you guys?" She stuttered in a quiet voice. "I just feel really bad and..." What Max did next shocked us all. Her small hand slipped from mine and she stepped forward with a loud sigh. She put her arm around her younger sister's shoulders and started walking through our group toward the cars. The two stopped, Ella beaming as Max called out to us,

"You guys coming?"

* * *

**Hooray! Max decided to be the better person and just forgive Fang and Ella! Now no hating me for that! Or what I'm about to say...Chapter 35 will be the last chapter. :( But I still will put out one-shots every now and then. And for being such amazing readers, and by request (awhile ago and I forgot to do this...) from ProudHollow, I will give you my name. (HOLY FREAKING CRAP! ZOMG! lol) And sucks for you stalkers cuz you can search all over the internet and won't find me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! don't even try to stalk me. I don't have Facebook/ Twitter/Tumblr etc. I hate sites like that so...yeah. SUCKS FOR YOU! LOL!**

**Oh and I have no idea why, but my dog is sitting on the extra spinny chair at my desk and watching me creepily...lol! He is a white schnoodle puppy! (LOOK THEM UP AND DIE OF THEIR CUTENESS!) lol I mean that humbly and I'm not bragging about his cuteness. He is kind of viscious...he likes to chew on my hand while I'm typing which is as effective when I'm trying to write as you can imagine. I"M BLAMMING HIM FOR MY LATE UPDATES! (What am I doing with my life?!)**

**Mario (yes, my dog is named after the video game character): k ,rdf4eccc9o4ikl,jwksvc hjun**

**LOL! Okay love you guys and make sure to review!**

**-Elise (a.k.a Faerie)**

**p.s. my peeps call me Elise because my full name is really long. so enjoy trying to stalk me with only that information! TROLOLOLOLOLOLO! ;D**


	33. Chapter 32: Friends

**I'm not going to make an excuse. Enjoy and Review review review!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"I swear, you throw another piece of popcorn at me, and I strangle you," Max growled under her breath as all 12 of us watched a movie in Angel's movie room. We all took up almost every possible place to sit in the room. I looked to my left past Max to see Iggy and Gazzy snicker as Iggy tossed another piece of popcorn. Which went right down Max's tank top.

"Fang, you should get that for her," Iggy laughed. Gazzy burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Max, without looking away from the huge flat screen TV, reached into her shirt and retrieved the piece of popcorn, crushing it between her fingers and shoving Iggy off the couch with the huge bowl of popcorn. There was a loud _oof! _which came from Ratchet while popcorn flew everywhere. I looked to Max who just continued to watch the movie.

Our afternoon at had been lazy and fun. We were a pretty big group of people. After a huge Nerf gun war, video game tournaments and multiple snack breaks, we finally settled down to watch a movie. Deffinetly not the guy's choice (it was some stupid romance/drama) but the girls wanted to watch it. But really, who could watch a movie with Iggy and Gazzy talking the whole time. And who could pay attention when you're sitting next to the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?

"Quite staring." Max said, leaning against my shoulder.

"Oh Maxie, he just wanted to get the popcorn out of your shirt for you," Gazzy called out, making a few people giggle.

"That's not all he wants to do to you..." Ratchet mumbled. I reached down with my foot and kicked him in the side.

"Shut up. That goes for you to, Gasman." Nudge looked up at us from her place on the floor, eyeing Gazzy who was still laughing like he was high.

"Alright, alright, who gave The Gasman the Mountain Dew?"

"THERE IS MOUNTAIN DEW?!" All eyes turned around to the door which slammed shut behind him as he made a wild run for the kitchen.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kate muttered, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail. We all laughed lightly but quickly quieted down as the movie scene got kind of intense. Max's big brown eyes were glued to the screen. I turned to see what had her so interested. What I saw definitely made me rethink the word "interested". The main characters were yelling at each other, crying and screaming about something that made no sense to me, having missed most of the movie. Max tensed as the guy raised his hand, as if to hit his girlfriend. Max got up and hopped over all the teens sprawled on the floor. I had a terribly tight knot in my stomach. Before running after Max, I watched to see the boyfriend lower his arm and pull his girlfriend into his arms, apologizing for threatening her.

"Max! Where are you going?!" Angel called out afer her. "You'll miss the best part!" I got up and hurried into the hallway. Max was standing with her shoulder against the wall. Her back was towards me, her wings folded tightly. I put my arms around her gently and rested my head next to hers.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. Max turned around and hugged me tightly, burying her face into my chest.

"I know you are, I just..."

**MAx's POV**

I was scared. At that moment as we fought, I was scared. Scared for Fang, scared for myself, scared for our relationship. I know that Fang never meant it. I was just shaken up. But every time I tried to open my mouth to say that to Fang, I couldn't speak. So we stood in the hall, holding each other tightly as Fang rubbed my back between my wings and kissed my head.

"Max-" I reached up and put a finger to his lips. I was done listening to him apologize. He took my hand away and smiled. "You know what we haven't done in awhile? Fly."

**-This-is-a-line-and-don't-you-forget-it-**

My stomach flip flopped as I shot upward, beating my wings hard. The warm wind stung my eyes and made them water. The city slowly started to disappear beneath us. We flew in circles and swooped down before shooting back up and following each other through the night sky. With the wind yanking at my hair and feathers, I soon felt completely at home up here in the sky.

"We should have come up here sooner," Fang said as we stopped to rest. Fang ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs back over his forehead. To his frustration, the spring air moved his bangs again. I smirked and took big gulps of the spring air. "But we should probably head back." I nodded and dove down, the ground coming closer and closer. Soon we were opening the front door of Angel's huge house.

"GAZZY! DROP THE CAKE NOW!"

"YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

"SOMEBODY GO GET STAR AND KATE!" Shouts echoed in the vast house. Thank god Angel's parents weren't home! There was suddenly the laughter of a maniac (A.k.a. The Gasman) as he darted through the entryway carrying a big container of chocolate cake. The thunder of footsteps were followed by all of our friends chasing after our crazy twin. (Not that both twins weren't absoultly insane.)

"Max! Fang! A little help please!" Ella yelled as she slid around the corner in her socks. I looked to Fang who smirked and followed the group of yelling teens.

**-This-Is-Another-Line-**

I woke up after a long night of crazy dreams and discomfort to the sound of laughing and loud talking. I sat up and glanced around the room, seeing Fang and I were the only ones in the room. I stood up and slipped into the hallway and down to the kitchen from the movie room.

"Morning Max, where is Fang?" Angel asked as she sat on the counter.

"Sleeping." I told her. When he isn't texting me at 3 in the morning saying he can't fall asleep, he is out cold. I blame the medication.

"We were all going to go to the mall today. No shopping! I promise!" Ella chimed from her place at the kitchen table.

"Okay, a little shopping," Nudge laughed. "Want to come?" I just nodded. It felt nice knowing that we were all friends. I would do anything with them at his point. I had talked to Fang about it last night when we were flying. His advice is to take baby steps and to not throw myself into a friendship with them. So that's what I will do. Take baby steps towards trusting them again. Doing that will be easy, considering Fang will be right beside me the whole time.

* * *

**Wow that chapter was crappy and took only a million and a half years to write! So sorry about that. I have had SUPER DUPER bad writers block on this story. I promise one more chapter for it before I go! Don't worry! Again, sorry it's taken so long! But I will be back soon!**

**Lot's of Love!**

**and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I might be able to get the last chapter out sooner that way!**

**-Faerie :)**


	34. Chapter 33: Holding Your Hand

**Ratchet: Faerie is crying. She will miss you all a lot. **

**Faerie: *tries to type but gets the keys wet***

**Ratchet: I will miss you all to! It was a lot of fun annoying you all... *cries manly tears***

**Fang: *grabs laptop* While those to are having a sob fest over there, I will finish this. Please enjoy this last chapter. Faerie apologizes for all her late updates and how the story didn't quite end up like she hoped. Enjoy and review and maybe Faerie will come back to write some one-shots for you all.**

**Faerie: FAXY ONE-SHOTS!**

**Fang: Right...well see yah later everyone!**

**-Faerie, Fang and Ratchet**

**(p.s. I haven't done this in quite a while but I thought I would do it for old times sake. This chapter has been brough to you by the acoustic EP album If Your Life Was a Movie, This Would be Your Soundtrack by Sleeping with Sirens. It's a very sweet collection of songs. I highly recommend listening to it!)**

* * *

"Fang! Where are we going? Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Just a few more steps." Fang was leading me somewhere for our date but wouldn't tell me where. His arm was looped around my waist, holding me close as we walked. "Okay now you can look." I opened my eyes and was immediately overwhelmed. We were standing back in the grove of trees in the cemetery. Memories of first meeting Fang, watching my blood fall, all the nightmares and feelings about this place were all washing over me. On this warm spring day, the little cluster of trees was beautiful. The leaves had been raked away and bright green grass created a carpet under the branches of the tall leafy trees. But I had seen every face of this place.

"What do you think? Can we eat here?" I nodded and sat down in the soft grass across from Fang. We ate our lunch and started on the chocolate chip cookies his mom had made. I grabbed my third cookie and took a bite of the cookie and chewed.

"Hmm," I said, trying not to spit crumbs. "Clear with vanilla notes, too-sweet chocolate chips, distinct flavor of brown sugar. A descent cookie, not spectacular. Still, a good hearted cookie, not pretentious." I turned to Fang. "What say you?"

"It's fine." I glared at Fang playfully and stuffed the rest of the cookie into my mouth. Fang smirked and looked up at the birds that hopped from branch to branch above us. Then Fang's dark eyes widened a bit and jumped a little. "I almost forgot." Fang reached around in his bag and pulled out something. "I forgot to give this back to you." Fang offered my pocket knife to me.

For a moment, I just stared at the piece of metal. I looked down at my exposed arms, since I was wearing a t-shirt. I studied the scars then glanced back at Fang holding out my closed knife.

"Keep it." I pushed the knife back into his hands.

"You know I'm not supposed to have anything that could be used as a weapon. My mom already confiscated everything that could have a sharp edge. Besides, it's yours." Fang offered it again.

"Yeah but it was a gift from Jeb. I don't want it." I couldn't help but smile as we pushed the knife between us, neither of us wanting the memories that it held. Fang laughed lightly and smiled at me through his shaggy bangs. I grabbed the knife from Fang and hurled it into the dense bushes a few feet away. "Problem solved." Fang smiled again and moved to sit by me, leaning back against the tree and opening his midnight black wings around us.

"Remember the time it rained on us as we were walking home?" I smiled and leaned back against his chest, feeling his arms go around me. And that's how we stayed for a long time. Just holding each other tightly and remembering all the good times. Despite the warm sun and being with Fang, my mind kept wandering to the bad times to.

"You okay? You're super quiet," Fang commented. I nodded but obviously Fang didn't believe me. He took hold of my arms and lifted them up. "Is it about these?" I shrugged.

"Kinda. The last 6 months have been the worst 6 months of my life."

"That's over now. The kids at school don't care. It's old news." Fang placed my arms back down but started gently rubbing my scarred wrists.

"But don't you wish you could just go back and give them a different response? Or have done something about the bullying?" My voice sounded a little strange coming out of my mouth. Fang thought for a long time before answering.

"No. I don't wish I could go back and change it." He paused holding me a little tighter and speaking in a lower voice in my ear. "Then, I wouldn't have been here to save you. You would be dead. And I would have killed myself knowing that I could have done something to help you, but didn't." Fang's voice sent shivers down my spine. His breath went away from where it had been on me ear. Fang started humming a little, his chest rumbling.

"Hey, do you think the others have noticed we are gone? I did say I would come to the mall with them."

"You don't even like the mall," Fang replied, laughing. I laughed a little to at the thought of the others running around Angel's huge house looking for us. "Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt your "Fangy-Poo's" feelings, now would you?" Fang rocked me back and forth, laughing in my ear. I climbed out of Fang's arms and grabbed the tub of cookies. Fang and I had a staring contest as I ate the rest of the cookies. "Hey Maxie?" Fang asked after a little while of silence.

"Yeah?" I was about to move to sit by Fang again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing...why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Fang shrugged and leaned forward to meet my lips. His hands went around my waist, sending a firework feeling into my stomach and pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I pulled back with a smile. "I'm not busy tonight, but right now I kind of am."

"Huh?" I stood up, brushing the dirt from my shorts. Fang stood up to and I slipped my hand into his, interlocking our fingers. I slipped my feet into my shoes and led the way down the path, swinging our hands between us. As we walked, hand in hand, I felt all the good memories push out the bad ones, stuffing them all in a box, duct taping it shut and pushing the box to the corner of my mind.

It was that simple action of holding Fang's hand, like we don't have to ever face anything alone, that filled me from head to toe with light and strength. No matter how many scars we carry, or troubles and torture we have gone through, we won't have to be alone.

* * *

**And that my friends is my third FanFiction.**

**I hope that made up for my lateness and for me saying goodbye. I'm will put out a few stories/one-shot here and there and might start another story that I don't update a lot. But I really need to say this: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm not kidding when I say that you are all the most amazing people ever! I loved all the reviews and follows and favorites and all of that just made me smile! So thank you so much! And don't forget to review and let me know if this made up for my lateness and crappy writing! Also, did anyone spot the MR quote?**

**Now don't you forget about me! I will be back soon!**

**Love you all!**

**-Writer of the Faeries (Elise) :)**


End file.
